Your Deaf I'm Mute
by ElenaBolton21
Summary: After an accident, Troy could no longer speak. He felt alone, and he truly made sure that he was alone. That is until he met Gabriella Montez, a 17 year old who was born deaf, and knows how he feels. Alone, in the shadows; the thing is, hers are worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hope you all like this story! i know, will be continuing my others. i just felt like i had to write this one. Let me know what you guys think. BTW, i still need help with chpt 17 of 'beautiful monster' so let me know if you have any ideas (PM me) and in the me time, please enjoy. and also, i am in high school and this is crunch time in senior year, so i will try to update consistently. **

**Your Deaf; I'm Mute**

The loud ringing of the alarm clock rang through the big empty space, known as my room. I hate my life; I am not kidding. I hate my life-so fricking much. Pardon me for being rude and not introducing myself, My name is Troy Bolton. Yeah, yeah, I know; supposedly popular and supposedly the golden boy of East High School. If one only knew…

You see, I say 'supposedly' because every that knows me, knows that I am different, and they pity me for it. I don't like their pity, and I don't want the sympathy of the many girls that just throw themselves at me. Ugh! I just want to scream and punch them in the gut! Of course, I don't do that, I was raised as a gentleman and a gentleman I am.

I bet you're wondering why I am….bitter? Yeah, I guess that's the word to use. Well, I don't like pity, and I don't like and/or want anybody's charity or sympathy. Well, what's wrong with me is that my parents are the most stickiest people I know and wont lie when I say I wish they would get a life and leave me alone, I mean I know that I am mute and all; but, I want to have my own life I mean come on.

Yes, I am mute. I wasn't always though.

It was in the summer when I was fourteen (I am 17 now), and me and friend Chad with his brother Zeke -their twins- were kind of goofing off and playing pranks. Well, one of the pranks went wrong and…well, let's just say that the burning feel of antifreeze going down my throat soon was dulled when I suddenly woke up in the hospital and found that I couldn't speak, no matter how hard I tried. I wanted to scream, but-well, actually, that I can do. I can scream, whistle, and make the popping sound when I bulge my cheeks-but that's besides the point. The point is that I can't talk. And I have to live with it every stinking day!

"Troy!" my mom screamed from the kitchen, her voice was echoed and drawn out; she was in the kitchen. "You're going to be late sweety!" yay, cue the sarcasm, school. Don't get me wrong, I am more than grateful that I actually get to go public school-if my parents had their way I would be home schooled, and I wouldn't have friends except for who my parents choose. Don't ask. I got up and pounded on my bedroom door to let them know that I was awake and up, not that I had a choice really.

The loud voices of East High were deafening-one of the things I envied was to be able to actually talk to my friends-well, if they still went to this school. You see, I have quite the temper and …well, might've scared off my friends-hey, they were one of the first people to pity me. I didn't want that. Better off by myself, I guess.

Getting through the crowded hall, I stepped through the doorframe to my homeroom. I went to go sit down and something brown caught my eye. I stopped to look and my eyes widened, she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Chocolate brown hair-almost black actually, but I can tell it's brown, creamy skin and her nails were painted a cobalt blue, they match her outfit; not that I know that it's intentional of her. She was wearing light-wash skinny jeans with a white camisole and by the looks of it, a blue tank top. But, I only saw her in profile. I shook my head to get out of my dazzled state and took my seat.

"Okay, class, settle down!" said my teacher, the most dramatic one I've had. Ladies and gentleman, Mrs. Darbus. "We have a new student today-Mr. Danforth, please settle down or you have detention, the drama department has sets that need painting." the class went quiet, oh and Chad still goes here, it's just that he's not really my friend anymore. "Miss Montez would you please come up and say two things about yourself…"

The girl that I noticed; 'Miss Montez' as Darbus had called her, stood up and walked to the front. Her eyes were kept to the ground. Was she nervous? Understandable, she's new, why wouldn't she be? "Go on, Miss Montez." Darbus said, sitting at her.. 'throne', speculating her from head to toe with vulture eyes.

'Miss Montez' took a deep breath and looked up and stared at the class, her eyes resting on me. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of topaz. A grey topaz-almost a silver coloring. She opened her mouth to speak and at the same time her hands moved up so that she was holding them in front of her. And she began…signing; the same time she began speaking, her voice was distorted, but audible. Granted that most everyone-but me- didn't know what she was saying. But, they way she moved her fingers was as clear as if she was _actually speaking. _

Her name was Gabriella, she was 17 and she had moved from Boston.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're deaf; I'm mute**

**~Chapter 2~**

"...and so young thespians it is important that you broaden your minds so you..." _yadda yadda yadda, does Mrs. Darbus ever shut up? _I think to myself, trying to hold in a yawn. I mean, who invented homeroom? Really, who ever did should be drug out to the street and stoned to a pulp. The only bright thing is/was when Gabriella stood up and spoke-um, signed-to the class who she was and the two things. Granted i was the only one that understood her, but that's best part of being...like me, you talk in a way that most others can not, and you understand when a person who can talk the same way you do does.

"Mr. Bolton," uh-oh; what'd i do now? "care to tell the class what was Shakespeare's most famous playwright?" and then there are the people that forget you can't talk. Oh, how i would love to see Mrs. Darbus get stoned to a pulp **(A/N: "stoned"-killed with rocks/boulders being chucked at the body, not "stoned" as in illegal drugs; just saying) **"Mr. Bolton...speak.."

How many times has this lady forgotten I can't talk, let me think? Oh yeah, every fricking day that i'm in this classroom! I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, avoiding the stares of my classmates. Except for the brunette that was staring attentively at the front of the room; or, was that a blank look? Either way, I couldn't tell. Mrs. Darbus sighed in irritation, "did you not study Mr-"

"Romeo and Juliet..." said a distorted voice, all eyes turned to the left front desk-the one closest to the door. Gabriella was looking at Mrs. Darbus from a sideways glance, everyone looked astonished, "Romeo and Juliet." she signed again.

"Yes, that is correct Miss Montez," Mrs. Darbus said proudly, "and Mr. Bolton...study next time." Oh, sure blame the mute guy. I rolled my eyes, waiting ever so fricking patiently for the damn bell to ring.

The whole time I was in class, I felt eyes on me. I knew that it wasn't anyone that I had told before to 'stop staring, or take a picture!', I turned in my seat to find that Gabriella was staring at me, those silver-topaz eyes wide and wondering. Wondering; probably wondering why I can't speak, and Wide-i don't know...but, from what i could see; fear, but what would she have to be afraid of? and of me? I'm not a scary guy...am I? i mean, i know i am bitter...at times, and I am pretty much a loner, I don't bother anybody...why would she be scared..of me? I pondered this, while bringing my hands up and signing, '_What's wrong' _her eyes went wider-if possible- and she turned back around to the front. Leaving me confused. Very confused.

_**Bring! Bring! Bring!**_

Ah, saved by the bell. Time for the best class that I love, what is this class you may ask? Well, the class I am talking about is gym. Yes, my dad is the coach, yes, i am treated like a charity case.(They never learn, prolly never will...oy) But, I love gym anyway; good stress relief, and I have a lot of stress in my life-since I 15 i've had stress in my life. Can you guess why?

Picking up my books and throwing them into my grip, I proceeded to dash out of homeroom...that is until I collided with someone. I heard the sound of a small body hit the floor, I looked down to see the person that had the misfortune of becoming the obstacle that collided with my muscled frame. It was...Gabriella, great, I probably ruined her first day for her. Bending down, I helped scoop up her books all the while, putting mine tucked tightly under my arm so I can ask (sign); _'I'm so sorry about that, you okay?'_ she quickly nodded, and held out a hand; a greeting-doesn't take a brain dead monkey to figure that one out. I signed, _I'm Troy. _I took her small hand in mine and shook it; it was warm, and I loved the feel of it in my palm.

All too soon, she pulled her hand away and walked-more like ran- in the direction of the gym. There was something about this girl, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But, there was some thing about her. And when she shook my hand, I couldn't help but notice-hey, i maybe mute, but I have eyes- that there was something that looked like a gashlike scar on her wrist...

Yeah, there's definitely something about this girl. I just don't know what...

But, I want to find out. Thinking about nothing but Gabriella, I walked slowly to the gym, I've gotten detentions before-when I was able to argue my way out of them, but now I don't get them anymore because the teachers-excluding Darbus-pities me and feels sorry for me and it really ticks me off.

**Click the bottom blue button...come on, you know you want to...just click it!...please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! i am so sorry for the wait, but here it is! i personally think it could use improvement, but you know what it's the readers opinions i want. sso please, Enjoy! **

**don't forget to R.E.R. (read, enjoy, review!)**

**You're deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 3**

_[Gabriella's POV]~~[Saturday]_

It's only been two days I saw him. The boy from school; the one whoe wouldn't leave me alone. All the rest of the week he wouldn't stop staring me-very strangely, I might add. Nor, would he quit signing to me. It's not really annoying, but, more or less irritating. And a distraction-not that I mind, I mean, he's good-looking…scratch that, he's sexy. Any way, he's been nothing, but a nuisance all week in school, and I only replied once to his signing, and that was 'hello' and from the moment I did, it was a mistake, because he got worse. Ugh! Doesn't anybody at the school know how to leave newcomers alone?

I am so eternally thankful that today is Saturday, and he-I don't exactly know his name; I mean, I can read lips and I swear that I saw Mrs. Darbus say his name, but I wasn't really paying attention, and I therefore I don't really remember it. I know it starts with a "Tr.." that's about it. The thick blankets that covered me were like my own piece of heaven; warm and comfortable. But, I knew it would end, it always does. In precisely, 5...4...3...2...and 1.

_**Swoosh!**_

My blankets were ripped off me and the warmth was replaced by a sudden cold, I pulled my knees up to my chest and curled up in a tight ball. Wanting to hold onto what sleep I am able to get, my eyes shut tightly and I squeezed my self into a tighter ball. Then, I felt two big hands on my scrunched up front, and the next thing I know, I rolled-I actually think I flew for a bit-out of bed and I hit the floor with a thud; but, not before my skull hit my nightstand. That was going to be a scar later on. I put my hand to my forehead and felt it; it wasn't bleeding-much-but it was throbbing a little, like a heartbeat. And, it stung like hell.

I stood up to go to my bathroom, but I stumbled when I bumped into someone; they grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the night stand; the corners jabbing me in the thighs, and the drawer handles stabbing me in the butt. More bruises were going to be down there, at least people won't see them. This is what happened every morning, a little predictable don't you think? Yeah, I thought so too. I looked up at the person-hello? I'm only 5'2"-and saw the brownish-black eyes of my brother, Lucas. An evil smirk was glued on his face and his dark brown-almost black-hair hung low in his face. He signed while he spoke, "Dad, left earlier, and he left me in charge. Understand, stupid?"

Shakily, I nodded. My brother always scared-never used to, but he does now. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, but I willed them not to fall, not after I promised myself long ago that I wouldn't ever cry in front of others; especially Lucas. He sighed, his eyes flaring up again, "understand?" he signed to, but I read his lips. I understood, and I nodded more frantically. He signed, "Good, now get dressed. I have friends coming over." he goes to West High. When he saw that I didn't more-or attempt to move- he grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled tightly, causing me to wince and cringe when he threw me at the hardwood of the hall bathroom. Once again, the tears threatened to fall, and some did. I heard Lucas chuckle darkly. Great, he saw them. I swear, he loves it when I cry.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I need to tell somebody-poor choice of words, seeing as I can't really talk, well, I can but I prefer lip-reading and signing. You know, me being deaf and all. (A/N: when a person is deaf, they can't hear, so when they talk it is distorted and here's a fact for you: they only catch a 1/3 of what a non-deaf person says.) Any way, it's not like I want this. To live like this, to have it keep happening; I don't believe me. But, Lucas wasn't always like this. Before my mom left-not died, that would be better in comparison to this-no, she left me, my brother, and my dad for another man. That's when everything changed for me. And not for the better.

My dad started to work all the time, we were moving around a lot. But, the worst part was when he wasn't ever home, and then my brother was always pissed off and I was the closest one he could get to, soon after that and from then on to now, he' s always done what he does; which is beat me. Yep, I'm the weak one. According to him.

_[Troy's POV]_

Five minutes-for me to get in the shower, wash and get out. Five and a half minutes-for me to walk out with a towel around my waist and go to my bed where my clothes were and put them on. And then it took three seconds for me to go downstairs and waltz into the kitchen to get a bowl of cocoa puffs…that is until I caught the smell of bacon sizzling.

My mom was there, and my dad was-or must have been- either still asleep or outside shooting hoops and since I didn't hear the basketball dribbling outside, I'd guess that he's doing the latter of the two. I swear he sleeps more than me, "Good morning, Troy!" mom said, okay maybe I'll have bacon, I mean, I can have cocoa puffs tomorrow or any day of the week. Not just saying that because my mom is the best cook in the world…well, at least better than my dad.

I signed, 'Morning mom, breakfast smells awesome..' insert cheesiest smile here. She laughed, "Ha-ha, thanks and yes, there's plenty for you," my mom, she can read me like a book sometimes. One of the things that both bother me and make me love her more. "don't tell your dad that I'm making bacon though, the doctor said that he needs to lower his cholesterol; so, he's going to be eating veggie dogs most of the time from now on." ah, dad, I believe that I have the right to pity you. Starting after I eat my plate of bacon. She laughed again, I joined her. I like how my parents still treat me like I'm normal; it's better than the pity I get from the people at East High.

"So," she said, looking up from the pan of bacon-my mouth was salivating. "meet anyone this year?"

_'Mom..'_ I signed, groaning. I think I blushed, but I couldn't be sure.

"What's her name?" crap, I must have blushed. Persistent isn't she? That's my mom. I looked down and took one big deep breath. Do I tell her? Should I? you know what? Fuck it! I let out the breath and signed,_ 'well, there's this girl in homeroom, but she's also in gym with me.'_

"That's great!" always so easy to make her happy. "What's her name? tell me about her!"

_'She's deaf, beautiful, shy…different,…beautiful. Her name is Gabriella.'_

"Troy, hon, you said beautiful twice.."

_'What?'_ I signed.

"Uh-huh. You did." she said, a smile creeping on to her lips. She looked like she was crossed between sucking the juice straight from a lemon or trying so hard to keep a deep, dark secret. It was quite comical actually. I laughed a bit. Then signed; _'What?'_

"I just think that you like this girl." she assumed. I blushed-this time I felt it heat my face.

_ 'She' just different is all, I want to get to know her; but, I don't think she'll let me…' _I sighed, the bacon was seeming a little less appetizing now that I spilled my innermost feelings…now, I sound like a girl.

"Give her time; she'll come around." she said, placing her hand on mine. Then she gasped, oh boy, she only does that if she gets an idea. This can not be good. "Troy, invite her for dinner!"

_Huh? What?, _I thought to myself._ Mom, can you repeat that, please?_

"Invite. Her. To. Dinner." she said, I gulped, this is something that I wasn't prepared for. My mom's wacko plans...then again, it does sound like a good idea.

_'Mom...' _I signed.

"No but's, on Monday at school, you'll invite her to dinner." She said, a triumphant grin on her face. She knew she won, "now, if you excuse me, I have to wake your father up." she heaved out a heavy breath and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me sitting on a stool, confused. Seriously, what had just happened? How the hell was I going to ask Gabriella to dinner if she didn't even 'talk' to me; well, other than responding to me when I sign, _hello. _Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting Saturday, and it'll make for a very awkward Monday. Oh, crap. I have got to find out a way to get her by herself so I can ask her to dinner...that is, if she'll let me.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! ...please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be sure to R.E.R. -Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 4**

_(Troy's POV)_

The halls were crowded with-well, mostly freshman-people talking actively. Of course, I took no part in these antics; because I can't talk! ...and the people at East High don't really have the patience for sign language; and they don't understand anything I say. I leaned against my locker and closed my eyes, I hadn't slept well at all during the weekend. And my mom kept reminding me, _Invite this girl to dinner...yadda yadda..._; I-of course-tried my best to get out of it, but she won and here I am now, waiting for the brunette beauty to walk the main doors. But, the thing is that I've been waiting for almost five minutes, and she still hasn't shown; and the bell is going to ring soon. Okay, since when did I start to worry if I'm going to be late to class or not?

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

And, the bell rings. I haven't seen her yet, maybe she's running late...but, then again, she wasn't late all last week. But, it is natural that everybody is late to school once in their high school life. So, it is a possibility that she is late. Yeah, that's it.

The rush of sturdents going through the halls was like a swirling vortex of sluggish freshman who wanted to stay and talk to their friends; this is why I always get to class early than most, but my mom said 'invite Gabriella to dinner', so I waited to ask her. I'll ask her when I see her. Bumping into more than one person and being shoved back by them, yeah, not fun. I recommend that you don't do it; then I bumped into a particular character that has giant hair and always has a basketball in his hands-which my head connected with. _ouch. _

Ladies and gentleman, Chad Danforth. "Hey, watch where you're going ner-Troy?" he said, once he realized it was me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then I walked away. But, Chad still followed; persistent? Yes, annoying? beginning to be."Troy, man, how's it going? Haven't seen you in a while?" Yeah, a while since he was my friend, then he turned his back on me and followed the other basketball players, I quit the team when I lost the ability to talk; now, all I do is hold my tongue and shut up. (like I have a choice not to.) I continued walking, "Hoops, can you at least acknowledge my presence here?" By now, we were walking into homeroom and I was making my way to my seat, while keeping a look out for Gabriella; nope, not here. "Hoops-" he started to say, "can you say something please!"

I stiffened, if I could, I would. But, I can't; he forgot that I couldn't talk. Let me tell you something about Chad Danforth, basketball captain-he got the position when I stepped down- and thinks he can fuck every girl within a four mile radius. He's also not the brightest bulb in the lamp; if you get what I minutes into class and Mrs. Darbus was talking about 'thespians' and how they 'thrive under extreme pressure'. I was holding my head in my palm , trying not to let it hit the desk; if that happened, then I would fall asleep. Please, let something interesting happen; save me from this torture.

Just then the door clicked open and then it swung open lightly, but it didn't go unnoticed. Mrs. Darbus stopped in the middle of her monotone monologue, and fixed a glare towards the door; every one else, just let out breaths of thanks and also looked toward the door; I looked as well-hey! its hard not to look!

"Miss Montez," Mrs. Darbus said, fixing her bug-eye glasses. "I hope you have an excuse to being late; if not, then you can meet me in detention." evil teacher. Gabriella's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, and she started to sign. But, along with everybody else but me, Mrs. Darbus didn't understand anything; well, maybe Chad-he used to be my friend for a short bit after I went...mute. But, I couldn't be sure. It's possible.

"Does any one know what she's ...wiggling her fingers about?" I would raise my hand, but...you know, I don't have to say it again. You all should know by now. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Miss Montez, go take your seat, I will meet you in detention after school"

Gabriella let out a sigh, and she hung her head as she made her way her desk. Which happened to be next to mine.

_(Gabriella's POV)_

I can't believe I'm late. I hate being late, and Mrs. Darbus telling me that I have detention after school isn't so good either. I brought my head down, creating a brown curtain of hair hanging in my eyes; I know the reason I'm late, and Lucas-my brother-knows why I am late; he's the one that made me late! But, the kids at school don't need to know why I am late. They won't know, and they never ever will.

As I took my seat, I felt eyes all over me. But, the most probing ones were the ones staring from directly beside me. I looked down, feeling my cheeks heat-when I blush, I turn into a fire engine. Mrs. Darbus began speaking again; 25 more minutes. "And so young thespians, you need to grasp your dream and hold it tight in your grasp! Hold it tight, hold it firmly!..." I zoned out, so I didn't read her lips for the rest; I commenced to looking out the window at the cloud-covered sky.

I was almost in dreamland when I felt something hit my hand. I looked down and saw a folded note; on the note, it had my name scrawled on the side that was facing up. I grabbed the note and placed it in my lap, then I looked up to make sure that Mrs. Darbus wasn't looking this way, good; she was lecturing the basketball team and the cheerleaders; it looked like it by the way that the team was cowering in fear of her. The bushy haired boy was hiding behind his basketball as if to sheild himself. So, I took this as a moment to open the note, and read it. It said:

_Hey, _

_Um...okay, my mom wants to meet you-for reasons unknown to me. But, she told me to invite you to dinner tonight. So, what do you say? Dinner? It doesn't have to be a 'date', but, it can be, like, two...acquaintances getting together and hanging out. _

_Troy._

_P.S. look beside you. _

I looked up and turned my head to the left and the first thing I saw was bright, _bright _blue eyes staring at me. His lips curved up in a smirk, possibly waiting for my reply back. I took a deep breath, thinking of the things that are dangerous right now; I only think of one-Lucas. If I go, then he kills me; if I don't then I seem rude. I turned to Troy and signed to him, _'what time will we go to your place?' _he smiled.

_'After school?' _he signed, I nodded and turned back to the front. His eyes never left me. This time, I liked it.

**So, what'cha think? am I going too fast with Troyella? any ideas for the next chapter? because I had a hard time writing this one...So, tell me. **

**just click the blue button at the bottom! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait, but next week is midterms so i am a nusy little bee right now. Hope you like this chapter, I have decided that I am going to update this story on the weekends (friday/saturday) it'll be easier. **

**To hopelessromanticgirl: Thank you for the idea, i will use the "fluff" for next chapter, i want you guys to get to know gabby a bit more. So, hope you don't mind. **

**R.E.R.!**

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 5**

_(Troy's POV)_

I can't believe she said yes! Now, I don't have to worry about my mom getting in my face about it. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother...but, she can be a tad bit eccentric and scatterbrained. Any way, I am excited. It's only 6th period, so, I have only one more class until Gabriella and I hitch a ride in my Toyota camri and drive on to my place. I just hope that she doesn't change her mind. I _really _hope not; that would be bad and my mom would nag me to try again and that would be way _way _worse!

"Mr. Bolton."

Great, now I have that on my mind. What if she does change her mind? What if she comes up to me with a note that says 'oh, sorry, I know I said yes and all to dinner tonight, but I just remembered that I have something to do', that would be uncool. So, uncool. "Mr. Bolton..." she can't change her mind, she can't! She said she'd go and she meant it..okay, well I don't exactly know that. "!" my teachers usual dragging monotone actually went up two octaves and his face was beat red, but I was mostly focus on the glint that was in his eyes. I swear if I wasn't sitting in the back of the class he would totally kill me. But, he can't...unless he wants jailtime in his record. I stared in his direction to awknowledge, he glared at me.

Don't get me wrong, Mr. Sullivan is my favorite teacher, but its days like this that he kind of scares me. But, at least he knows sign language. _'yes?' _I asked. But, the thing is, he only signs when its me and him-like at a parent teacher conference, but with other students he talks normal; he knows that I can hear. That's why he's my favorite teacher. "The answer to the equation on the board is..." he held out a dry erase marker to me. That is the only way I can answer math questions, and I tend to want to avoid answering them. I stood from my desk and walked to the board; grabbing the pen from Mr. Sullivan, I gulped as the equation stared me in the face. I hate calculus, I mean I really hate calculus, I looked at the equation: (5x+25)+2(4x-34)=180 **(A/N: basic algebra, those who know how; solve for X and share the answer you got in a review!)**

Then I put the pen to board and wrote in my messy scrawl the answer. As soon as I was done, I put the pen down and walked back to my seat; avoiding the stares of my classmates. One of them was a guy with greasy black hair and green eyes-in other words, Jason Cross. He was on the basketball team with me before I quit. He's been trying to talk to me, but I avoid him; along with the rest of the team. But, i couldn't avoid him in class. Nope, because no matter how hard I try, He always throws a paper ball that ends being a note. "Very good, Bolton. That is correct."

Hey, I said I hated Calculus; I didn't say that I was bad.

_(Gabriella's POV) _

I can't believe I said yes. What was I thinking? I mean, sure I would love to go, but what about Lucas-I don't even want to think about what he'd do to me, and then there's my dad-well, he wont even notice any busy. This is so frustrating! Why did I say yes? What was I thinking? I wasn't! That's a good answer, I wasn't thinking at all. I barely know him and he wants me to eat dinner at his house. I mean, I'm sure is mom is a lovely cook and all but-

_**BRIIIIIIIIIING **_

There's the bell. East high has a weird bell schedule, just saying, the school I went to in Boston the teachers would stop teaching when we had 3 minutes left. Here, they just talk and talk until the bell interrupts them and they have to shout out the homework assignment. I was not exactly the first out of the room, but I wasn't the last one. I was in the middle of the stampede of kids that were rushing to get out and get to the last period of the day. Well, at least that's something that I can relate to with them. The excitement of school ending.

The halls were crowded and loud. Cheerleaders rushed to the basketball team and instantly threw their mouths on the players-its like the guys have vacuums for faces or something. Sure, play tonsil hockey, get herpes or mono, don't come crying to me. Not, that I care or anything.

Do these people know how to clear the walk way? Come on, it's not rocket science. And, since I can't talk, there's no way to brush passed them politely, so I guess shoving is the only option here. The guy with the huge fro is kind of scary, but he seems busy sucking the face off the one african-american girl; what was her name? Trina? No, Taylena? No, Taylor! There we go. Well, Chad and Taylor were sucking each others faces off so, shove away Gabriella.

"Hey!" They both jeered. I nodded apologetically, and walked on, but Chad grabbed my wrist and yanked me back towards the lockers. I felt my head hit the metal and red, warmth get tangled with my hair."I think you owe me and my girlfriend an apology new girl!" he spat-and I do mean literally _spat. _Seriously, has he heard of 'say it don't spray it.'?

I felt my eyes widen as fear and adrenaline ran through my body. "Say you're sorry bitch!" my lips and legs and hands began trembling, I felt like curling into a ball and my vision started to blur as the red, liquid warmth ran down my skin. How is he not concerned about that? Hello! I am bleeding here! "Fine..." he said, balling his fingers into his palm. "Then, this is your treata for the day." Now, mind you, a crowd had started to form and were cheering for him. For HIM! -not that I heard it, i just could see it, just abit though

I closed my eyes, preparing for the blow, but it never came instead his hold on me released and another pair of arms wrapped around me-almost in a protective way. I opened my eyes only to find my vision a lot more blurry, but I could see Chad lying on the white linoleum rubbing his stomach, I looked up to see the blue-eyed wonder that hasn't left my mind since this morning next to me, glaring down at afro boy. I felt my legs go weak-from both the contact and the fact that I was getting a little lighthead. I felt my eyes droop and suddenly I gave into the darkness that has been waiting to consume me.

_XxLaterxXTroy'sPlacexXGabriella's nightmare_

_Music was in the air of the car, how do I know that? Well, it could be the fact that my cousin Blake was singing and drumming on steering wheel. Now, I know that I can't talk and that affects the singing thing, but I just liked to move my lips to the music and prayed that I was getting the words right. Me and Blake did this all the way home. Both of us had smiles on our faces and we were leaning our heads together as if we were singing a duet. _

_The street was dark except for the street lights and some other cars that were sparsly spread out. We were just singing-well, I was pretending-when I noticed the two headlights speeding towards us, and they were on Blakes side. I immediately 'singing' and placed my hand roughly on his shoulder to get his attention, it worked. He stopped singing and looked at me seriously, I knew the look said, 'what's wrong?' I moved my eyes toward the window and stared pointedly at the two lights; fear and adrenaline rushing through me. I felt my muscles tighten and my body freeze. _

_Blake turned his head and then turned back with wide eyes. He felt the same way as I, scared, frightened, and...something else. What else was there to feel? We could die-scratch that, we ARE going to die! Then all of a sudden Blake ripped off his seat belt and jumped over to me and covered me with his body; at first I didn't get what he was doing, but when I saw the lights come closer and make contact with the car and saw glass fly everywhere and the gargled, strangled gasps of my cousin I knew what he did, I knew what happened. Blake risked his life, and he saved mine. Tears ran down my cheeks as I struggled to get out of the car, but I couldn't get out-not with Blake's body on my shoulders. I shook with sobs and my hands clenched into fists and the denim of Blakes jacket was caught between my fingers and the sharp shards of glass stabbed into my palm, but I didn't care. I suddenly felt my shoulders shake a lot more. Then, I felt the scene before me disappear and a new scene appeared. I couldn't make it out, but from what I could see was a coffin and it was open. I felt my legs move toward it and when I reached it I grasped the edge of it and felt my knees go weak and I just about fell to the ground. It was Blake. I was Blake's funeral. No, I lived through this once; please God, please don't make me live through this again. _

_Hot tears gushed down my face as I continued to look away; no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. I just couldn't look away. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and squeeze it lightly. I tore my eyes away from Blakes corpse and saw that Lucas was standing behind me, a sneer on his lips and a cold glare fixed in his eyes as he continued to look down at me. He pulled me aside and then she took his hand away, then he signed _'it should've been you.'

_I felt like daggers were stabbing me in the stomach and that clenching as each sharp blow was removed and thrust into it again. No, this wasn't my fault1 It wasn't! It wasn't my fault! _

**End of memory/nightmare**

I shot up and felt cold, prickly sweat run down my arms and neck. My chest was heaving up and down, up and down as I attempted to control my breathing; which the attempt was futile because I had no idea where I was. It was foreign to me, the room was decorated in everything basketball and the bed that I was on was covered in a blue-quilt and the blanket that covered me was baby blue and had winnie the pooh in the left bottom of it.

I couldn't even breathe. Where was I? What happened? I only could remember Chad...and his fist aiming for me...then Troy came in...then blackness. What happened? I was startled when the door opened (the bed was facing the door...) and a woman about 5 inches taller than me walked in with a somthing that looked like a flashlight. When she was in the room she walked toward the bed and signed while she spoke, "So, you must be Gabriella." I nodded, "I'm Gisele Bolton; Troy's mother." I'm at Troy's house? Oh, Lucas is going to kill me and burn my corpse.

As if on cue, Troy walked in and looked at me. He had a worried expression on his face. Gisele turned toward Troy and told him; she signed for him to. "Troy, do you want to be here as well; you know, to keep Gabriella comfortable?" a smile spread across his face; even I have to say that he has a charming smile. ANd the gap in his teeth? So, cute. He walked over to the bed and sat down, wrapping an arm around my shoulders; suddenly I felt very warm, safe. Gisele, signed again, "Okay, Gabriella, I am going to see how you doing okay? Just follow the light with your eyes." I nodded and signed, "Okay, I will." she bent down to me and light started to my left and slowly it moved to the front of my left eye. That's when I saw it.

Suddenly, I saw the two headlights coming toward me and Blakes eyes-wide and frightened-staring at me before he jumped and risked his own self. I didn't know what else to do but turn away from the small flashlight and bury my face into Troy's chest. I felt my shoulders shake and tears cascade slowly down my face. That night always seems to follow me wherever I go. It always haunts me, probably always will.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!..please?**

**What do you think of the Troyella moment?**

**Let me know, and if you have an idea for the next chapter or the later chapters let me know that as well. **

**The blue review button calls to you...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know that I said that I'll update on the weekends; but, I had to get this chapter out immediately! I think that its my best one (even though it is short) **

**A shout out goes to every one who has reviewed on the past chapters of this story! Thanks guys! Love you all so freaking much! and then a special shout out goes out to hopelessromanticgirl for suggesting that I add "fluff" to the story. (you'll see if you read...)and for my other story "Beautiful Monster", please suggest ideas, i got nothing..need help with that one story and I am good, please and thank you.  
**

**Any way, enough babbling, please enjoy.**

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute **

**Chapter 6**

_(Troy's POV)_

I don't know what's going on. All Iknow is that my mom went to examine Gabriella's eyes and she was doing fine at first, then the little light went straight into her left eye and then she just froze; like a deer in headlights, then she turned into my chest and buried her face as her shoulders started to shake, and I felt her wet tears soak into my blue-wife beater t-shirt.

I looked at my mom with a confused expression on my face, my mom's mirrored mine; but, hers looked shocked and concerned. "I'll just go...I'll c-call you down when dinner is ready," she said, walking out of my room. I just sat there, dumbfounded, for a minute; then, I wrapped my arms around Gabriella and rubbed her back gently. Damn, this is one of those moments where I wish that I still had a voice. If something was bothering her then she has not gotten over it if she still reacts like this, what happened? It must've been bad.

I continued to comfort her for the next few minutes.

Okay, so maybe a 'few minutes' was an understatement, because Gabriella didn't pull away until ten minutes later. My hand was on her back-the small of it, to be precise-but, she didn't seem to mind, because she didn't shake it off. She sniffled a couple of times and my room was silent. It doesn't take a lot for me to grow used to the silence, I've already grown used to it.

She dried her eyes, hugged her knees to her chest and leaned back against my head board. And as much as I liked the feel of her under my finger tips, I had to know what was wrong. What was bothering her.

_'Hey, you okay?' _I signed, no response. Damn, she didn't see me; okay, then. I put my index finger under chin and lifted her face up until her eyes met mine. They were such a beautiful chocolate brown. I signed again, _'you okay?' _she let out a heavy sigh and shook her head 'no', hey! at least we were getting somewhere! She leaned into my side and rested her head on my shoulder. Now, I am not a stalker, but when leaned in to me, I couldn't help but inhale her scent. Lemons and Vanilla, a beautiful scent for such a beautiful girl. Okay...that was corny...and awkward. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

We sat like that for a while. It felt nice, I liked it. I wonder how she felt, but, after at least three minutes I crept my fingers to her underarms and commenced to tickling. Someone had to turn her frown upside down. The 'fight' had begun and teh tickle monster had arrived from the shadows-whatever that meant, it's something that my dad used to say when I was little. Not even a minute later, my room was filled with laughter. Mine and hers, I loved her laugh; it was like bells chiming.

I don't know how many minutes passed; it could've been hours. I was only paying attention to Gabriella and seeing how her eyes glowed brightly when she laughed and how tears gathered in the corners of them. I can't understand why she doesn't smile often . I tickled her harder as we rolled on the bed, I haven't laughed this hard since...well, since the time I lost my voice.

Around and around the bed we rolled until _thud! _We fell on to the hardwood floor. That's when the laughter ceased, and we just laid there on the floor staring into each other's eyes. She had landed on top of me. Did I mention that her eyes were beautiful? Yeah, I thought so...I am not sure why I did what I did next, but I was sure that it was a new experience for me. Yep, you guessed it, I haven't been kissed. Pathetic? You can call it that, me; I call it waiting patiently...okay, it's pathetic.

We slowly leaned our heads together, willing our lips to come together and meet. But, when I got so close that I felt her breath-_minty, _I thought- let me tell you that I felt a...a bulge rise below my waist, and I was sure that she could feel it; if she did feel it, she didn't show it. Which was good. Wait, why was it good?- I saw something that looked awful lot like a purple bruise. _What the hell? _I brought my hand from her waist and touched the bruised spot lightly-it was on her cheek; just below the jaw. She leaned in to my touch and closed her eyes, clearly she was unaware of what she was doing...wasn't she? But, I was still curious-and angry at the same time. I was angry at the bastard that had laid a violent hand on Gabriella! How dare they hurt my Gabriella!

Whoa. _My _Gabriella? Since when was she mine? She wasn't...but, I did like the sound of it. _My _Gabriella.

I pushed lightly against the spot od discoloration and my heart actually began to hurt when I saw her flich. Who was did this to her? I felt my blood boil and my vision got tinged with red as I got angrier.

I don't know what she saw, but if what she saw was just as I felt then it must've been pretty damn scary because she pushed herself off of me and ran out of the bedroom door. I heard her run down the steps and then my mom's voice- always so concerned and motherly- and then I heard the loud slamming of the front door. I laid on my bedroom floor, my blood was still boiling and my vision was still slightly red, but, I was calming down. I felt like I needed to hit something-or someone. My head felt like it was throbbing as I thought of what happened not even three minutes ago. I probably ruined dinner, and I possibly ruined any chances I had of ever getting to know Gabriella Montez.

Well, I knew one thing about her. She was secretive and protective of whatever secrets she held behind those walls that she built up. Oh, wait that's two things.

**I know it's short, but what do you think? **

**click the blue button...it calls to you...click it...CLICK IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't forget to Read, Enjoy, and Review! **

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 7**

_Gabriella's POV _

My feet pounded on the pavement hard as I ran to my house. My breaths came out short and ragged, a pain shot through my legs as I ran faster. I can't believe that he saw a bruise! I can't believe it. I just hope that's all he saw...

But, regardless, I can't believe that he...and the look on his face...I can't let him in. I can't, well...Maybe..NO! I can't! Lucas would kill me-or worse-if I told anyone and I mean anyone.

The many cars on the street were now parked in their driveways, and the few cars that were on the streets were immobile and only held the possession of two bodies that were causing the vehicle to shake.I steered clear of those as I slowed to a walk as I neared my house. I know that it was really rude of me to run out of Troy's house the way I did, but I didn't have a choice. He was seconds away from asking questions about it!

**TGTGTGTGTG**

My hand was shaking as I twisted the doorknob and opened, so far everything was quietly. Maybe Lucas was at his girlfriends place; I could only hope, but knowing my luck; that would never happen. At least not to me. I pulled off my boots and put down my book bag, then I crept up the stairs, if Lucas is home, then I don't want to be on the recieving end of his temper. Hell, I'm always on the recieving end of it.

So far, so good. I reached my door with no run-ins; so he must not be home. Feeling a lot calmer, I put my hand on my door knob, turned it and heaved it open. That was when I saw him sitting on my bed with his hands behind his head and a scornful glare fixed in his eye. Okay, so he was home...and he got better at not making any sound. I gulped as he got up slowly from my bed, "Hey, where have you been, it's late?" he signed. I felt my legs shake as I moved back towards the door, but his legs are longer than mine; so, he got me by the shoulders when he saw that I was making a getaway. "I said, 'where have you been?'!" he hollered, forgetting that I couldn't hear completely, I brought my shaking hands up to sign to him, but he threw me against the wall and caged me in with both his arms- I cowered as far back as I could, I felt the heat of his breath on my skin. And, it reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, so that only meant two things. He was drunk and high, he's been drunk and high before, but not at the same time. So, I was more scared now than ever, because I didn't know what the out come would be.

He moved his face closer to mine, and said in a husky voice-I couldn't hear it, but don't all drunk and high guys try to sound 'husky'? That, and I read his lips as he spoke. "Now, where were you?" he rubbed my cheek slowly in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. I shook it off, but he grabbed my face gruffly and squeezed my jaw and dug his nails into my skin. "You don't do that you little slut!" he yelled, it's not hard for me to tell when someone is yelling, as he threw me on to the floor and kicked me in the sides, I winced as his kicks grew more fierce and painful. Tears threatened to fall, but I willed them not to; I couldn't break my promise to myself to give Lucas the satisfaction of seeing me hurt; but, his kicks never ceased, in fact, they grew more painful. Where was dad? He couldn't be at work..where was he?

"I asked you a question!" he kicked me again. I screamed and screamed as more tears threatened to fall. After a few more minutes of this, he grabbed me by my hair and tossed me against my wall mirror. Causing the glass to break and my head to make a not-so-nice cracking sound, also, more warm blood mixing itself in my hair. That's when I thought it was over, but then he grabbed my hair again and began thrashing my head into the broken mirror. Over and over again. Suddenly, the pain became to much and I couldn't hold in the tears and I just let them fall; so much for my promise. But, my tears must've not mattered because he didn't stop. He kept doing it, and when the thrashing got to it's worst, I couldn't feel anything. The tears had stopped and my eyes felt heavy and swollen, I had nothing to do but to oblige and let my lids drop. And when I did, I saw Blake, my cousin. He looked the same as I last saw him; but, this time he was looking at me worried. His eyes were full of fear, like the night he d..di...died.

_'Blake?' _I signed, wondering where I was, or if I was dead. He just looked at me, then at the side of my head. I felt confused more than ever, _'why are you staring at me like that?' _he didn't answer, he walked closer to me and held out his hand. He brushed it against my temple and then took it away; his fingers were tinged with red. His eyes grew dark and his brows knit together as his face lit into a furious red; almost as red as the blood that was on his fingers. He looked at me as if to say, _'I can't believe it...he's still doing this? Hurting you?'_ I nodded, understanding what he was saying. That only made his fists clench and his jaw set, but, before anything else happened that's when the scene changed...along with Blake. Everything changed.

_**XxGabriella'sDreamxX**_

_The grass was a pure green, and it was soft against my bare feet. The smell of flower's perfume filled the air and instantly my muscles relaxed, I didn't know where I was, but I knew that I loved it here. It was peaceful and I felt like nothing could hurt me. I lifted my hand to arm to make sure if this is real or a dream, but stopped in shock at the sight of what I was wearing. I was wearing a tickle-me-powder-pink sun dress with a sweater around my shoulders. Okay, this had to be a dream, I don't own anything like this. I mean, I used to but not anymore. Not since my mom. _

_I moved my feet as I started running down the grassy hill, the grass felt so good on my bare soles. I laughed at the tickling feeling as I ran, I couldn't help but laugh as I ran faster and faster down the hill, my eyes closed as I picked up speed; my arms spread out wide from my body as if to grab what was before me. As I got closer to the bottom the wind hit my face with a cold force, I didn't mind. It felt better than what I normally got everyday, hot breath down my neck and warm blood running in my eyes. Yeah, this felt tons better. But, when I got to the bottom I felt myself run into something; it was hard and soft and warm. For a second I thought it was Lucas, what was he doing here? Everytime I have a peace in me, it's ruined by him..._

_When I stumbled, I fell on to the grass. My palms landed on the soft needles, and my legs landed with a _thud! _I looked up to see what-or who- I bumped into, but I saw nothing. I pushed myself off the grass and looked around confusedly, I felt myself bump into something! What was it? I went to turn, but that's when I felt two strong hands on my shoulders; I instantly began to feel panic and adrenaline course through my veins, I started to struggle and wriggle; but the hands held me in place. Then, I felt lips on my neck...then my shoulder...the kisses were warm; not intrusive, but inviting...and protective. The hands turned to arms and they wrapped around my shoulders and fingers started to trace patterns over the thin material of my tank-top. I closed my eyes lightly and marveled in the feel of them, then the kisses on my neck ceased as the lips moved to my ear and then I felt heavy breathing on my ear. My legs felt like they were turning to jelly-as if there were no bones inside me. _

_The person behind me chuckled lightly, and slowly turned me around. I felt euphoria rush through me. I was going to see his face, I couldn't contain the excitement I felt. When I was fully facing him, my smile faded, his face was shrouded in shadows; the only thing I was able to see were his full lips. Those themselves were curved up into a smirk, it seemed very familiar, but I couldn't place it. Where have I seen that smirk before? I went to bring my hands up to sign to him, but he beat me to the punch and signed, _'Don't worry, I'll protect you...you just need to rest...' _he'll protect me? What the hell does that mean?_

_He leaned down, so our lips were almost touching and foreheads themselves were touching. His was warm and soft, damn! where have I seen this guy before? I wrapped my arms around his neck and went to kiss him again, but he put his hands on my waist and kissed my nose before pulling away. My lids began to droop and my vision turned blurry. The last thing I felt was his warm hand on my cheek and his arm wrapped around my waist and his chest flat against my body. I felt his body heat protrude through my clothes as I let the soft, welcome light of darkness take me. I actually felt safe as I slept in his arms; as I long as I woke up in his arms. _

_**XxEndOfGabriella'sDreamxX**_

_[The next day: Gym class; Troy's POV]_

I couldn't get last night out of my head. Why would Gabriella run off like that? Who would hurt her like that? I slumped against the bleachers as I pondered this and also, I was hiding from Chad. He's been trying to get my attention all morning and all through homeroom with the never ending notes. Geez, you'd think he was my 'girlfriend' Ugh! that is disgusting to think about, I will now go soak my head in ice cold water...I can't believe I ran that thought through my head. You want to know the worst part of my morning? Gabriella hasn't shown up yet...I hope she's okay...I wonder if she's okay...I can only hope.

The loud blowing of my dad's whistle cut through my thoughts and steamed up my sight. It's really muggy in the gym and we have no air conditioning in this part of the school. According to principal Matsui, 'if it gets too hot, then just thrust open the many windows.' by 'many' he of course means, only five. Yeesh!

"Okay, boys, we are still on the basketball unit. So, go grab yourself a ball and get yourself a hoop to play under." said my dad. Yay, basketball. I used to play, it used to be fun, but that's when I could talk and when I was captain, but I quit. I went to the crate of basketballs, grabbed one and walked over to an empty hoop; I started enjoying the joy of playing alone when two caramel colored hands grabbed the ball from me and started to twirl it on his index finger. Chad, figures. "Hey, man." he said, I reached for the ball and started to dribble it-hoping that he'll take the hint and leave. No such luck for me.

"Look, I know that I've been...avoiding you...but, look you and I have been like brother's since preschool. I would like to start hanging again, and the team isn't the same with out you man." Avoiding me? He calls him stabbing me in the back and then not apologizing for it 'avoiding me'? That is jacked up. I continued dribbling, take the hint Chad, just take the hint.

"So, you want to hang out after school?" Nope. I ignored him, "Hoops?"

"Danforth!" saved by the dad. The one time I am happy he's the coach and PE teacher. "Unless you and Troy are playing one on one, go to a different hoop!" Chad left immediately, knowing that I was by myself. Huh, smart lad.

**What cha think? Questions to answer:**

**1) Do you hate Lucas even more?**

**2) Who do you think was the boy in Gabi's dream?**

**3) Is Troy and Chad going to ever be like 'brother's' again?**

**4) Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? **

**The blue button calls out to you...click it...do it...DO IT...DO IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Shout outs go to, 

**Bluebell140 **

**XoxMountainGirlxoX**

**Hopelessromanticgirl**

**and everyone else that reviewed and offered suggestions. I hope you like this one. I worked hard on it and made it a long one. Don't forget to review! **

**I thank all of you and I love you all!**

**Tenney**

**You all know that I don't own high school musical or the cast right...well, the cast maybe...I'm having lunch with Zac Efron tomorrow...haha! JK! No, I don't own anything except the plot and any original characters. :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

**You're deaf; I'm mute**

**Chapter 8**

_(Troy's POV)_

The last bell of the school day rang and I have never felt more happier to be out of there. Of course, avoiding my old basketball team-by that I mean Chad- is a whole other story. I found myself walking slower than normal and peeking cautiously around every corner; just to avoid him and them. I didn't want to deal with any of this- or them right now. I felt something in my gut that something was going on, but usually my gut feelings are wrong-like the last time I followed my gut feeling, yeah, that turned out well. Real, well. Note the use of sarcasm.

Without seeing them in the halls of East high, I drew out a breath and continued my walk home. It wasn't until I got out to the parking lot that the deep rambunctious and rowdy laughter of the team, and then the hard impact of Chad's on my shoulder. "Troy, man, look..." he sucked in a nervous breath, why the hell was he nervous? "we-the guys and I-would like to hang with you...you know, like old times.." his voice trailed off; I moved my feet in an effort to walk away. Like I said, I don't want to deal with them anymore. I'm done getting betrayed and backstabbed- and that's what they; my "team"; did to me.

The quiet mumblings of the guys circulated throughout the group, but I just ignored them. The feeling that I had was growing stronger, like something bad was about to happen. Chad dropped his hand from my shoulder and I sped up my pace in a failed attempt to runaway from the bad feeling I was getting. I probably made it twenty-two steps fast walking before Chad caught up to me. "Hey, hoops, look if you're still upset about sophomore year...then, I am sorry...I didn't know that you'd lose your voice like that..I never would have dared you in the first place; I was just being stupid." I slowed my pace again, coming to a stop, and turned around to look at his sorry expression. He looked like he meant it, but I couldn't be sure. This is Chad Danforth, he lies through his teeth about everything, and it's hard to know when he's ever telling the truth...well, to me it is.

I lifted my hands and signed one thing that I knew was what he probably didn't want to hear, but it was better than what was originally going through my mind. _'if I need you, I'll text you...just be sure to rush over like a real friend..' _I left it at that and turned around again and continued walking to the place that had my stomach in knots. Gabriella's place. (Yeah, I might've done a little snooping in the principals office a few days ago, so I knew her address; she was actually three houses down from me. Huh, wow.)

* * *

_(No one's POV)_

The windows were covered and the house had an air of eeriness and coldness to it. Everything around the two story house seemed silent. Troy took a big gulp of breath and walked up the cobblestone porch to the door; the TV was blaring and the sound of something hitting the wall hard rang in his ears. Feeling concerned, he silently stepped off the porch and went to hide in the bushes that resided in front of the main windows; he peeked one eye in and only saw the back of a guy who looked to be a few years older than himself, but too young to be a dad. Possibly a brother. maybe. That's about all he saw; although he knew snooping was wrong, he couldn't help but feel every muscle tense as the unknown threw whoever he was beating against the wall and the wall visibly shook and small crack appeared, but that's not what made Troy gasp and his eyes widened.

No, what made his eyes widen, his heart rate speed up, and himself let out a gasp of shock was when he finally caught a glimpse of the victim that was being beaten. It was Gabriella; his Gabriella. Pretty soon, all he saw was red. Red everything. He shot up from his hiding place while grabbing the biggest rock he could and backing a way a little, then he turned back to the window where the red just grew darker and his anger heightened. He wanted to kill that boy; or less dramatic, beat him worse than he was beating Gabriella. That would be just as satisfactory.

He reached his arm back and wound it up a few times before he flung the rock forward, it the window, followed by an ear-rumbling shatter. The commotion in the house stopped, for a minute Troy feared the worst and the red in his vision began to subside as nothing but worry ran rapidly through his veins. But, that soon was replaced with rage when he saw the figure of the guy who was beating Gabriella in the shattered window; his dark eyebrows all furrowed and his fists clenched; blood was splattered in random places on the front of his shirt, that only made Troy more angry and he ran at his fastest to the guy and lunged for him, immediately landing on top of his torso and punching his face repeatedly; not letting up on each blow and putting more power on each one.

The guy screamed, and tried to block Troy's punches. He would've gotten a flattened nose when Troy had brought his fist to connect with the middle of his face, but he dodged it and punched Troy in the temple-just above the eye-causing him to stumble back and tumble off of him. The guy got up and swept off any imaginary and/or real dirt that landed on his navy blue polo. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he yelled, his voice sounded nasally, then again, that could be because Troy had gotten a few good punches in. "I could call the cops-oof!"

He was interrupted when Troy picked him up by the front of his shirt and heaved him against the wall. He squeezed tight and dug his nails into his flesh as his anger grew to its peak. He felt like bashing the guy's head in, and he would've, but what stopped him was the soft whimper of the beautiful, unconscious girl that lay in a very unnatural position and was looking up at the scene with her chocolate orbs filled with fear and wide open.

Troy immediately felt his grip loosen as his eyes made contact with hers. He hasn't seen anyone so scared in his life; her eyes were fearful and so wide open. He felt his heart lurch into his throat when he saw her try to push herself up off of the wooden floor. But, her elbows buckled from beneath her weight and she fell with a thud; Troy turned back to the guy he assumed was her brother and glared at the smirk on his face, his fists clenched and his jaw set in a tight frame. Before he dropped him, he bashed his head into the wall and slid him against it, until he hit the wood door; nearly crashing into the hard mahogany material with a bang; which resulted in him falling unconscious.

Troy went to Gabriella and knelt down beside her, he stroked her hair and felt tears prick his own eyes when she barely responded to his touch with a silent wince. He lifted his head at glared at her brothers unconscious form before he looked back down at the unconscious girl on the floor. He couldn't believe that someone-let alone her own brother!- would ever hurt her, what had she done? ...to deserve that. Picking her up bridal style, he walked with her in his arms to the place that she should go. The hospital, but the more he thought about taking her there, he began second guessing that option; what if they come to the conclusion that_ he _hit her. He shook his head as he turned around and walked the way to his house; his mom was an emergency nurse, she'd be able to help. He hoped.

* * *

When he got to the familiar red door of his house, he kicked on it to check to see if anyone was home-his parents were basically hippies and didn't believe in cars, because they "killed" the environment. _Oh, come on!_ Troy thought as he kicked on the door again, this time out of aggravation. _Mom, you are supposed to be home by now! Ugh! _He felt his muscles tense around Gabriella, she whimpered a bit; that's when Troy realized she was coming to and needed to get her someplace safe. Not really wanting to, because he didn't want to be accused of hurting her, but he did it anyway; he took her to the hospital. It was his only choice, and his only hope.

* * *

The sliding doors to the hospital opened as Troy-with Gabriella in his arms-came running in. He was frantically looking for a doctor...or a nurse...even better, his mom. He roamed his eyes all over in hopes of finding a doctor who wasn't busy, but no such luck; they were all busy. But, that didn't mean he wouldn't stop looking. Real quick he glanced down at Gabriella, her skin was paler than before and her face-he hadn't noticed before now-had splotches of black and purple under her eyes and right next to her temple, mixed with her hair and just above the eye, was a deep cut; it looked as if it was done by a knife, but he couldn't be sure. He tensed and held on to her tighter and kissed her forehead before lifting his head; he let out a breath of relief when his eyes caught sight of a nurse's station.

Walking quickly to the desk and slamming his knee into the side to get the nurse's-the nurse who was there- attention; it worked, she looked up with an annoyed expression, but that soon softened when she saw Gabriella in Troy's arms unconscious and bleeding. "Here, I'll take her." she said, reaching out her hands, but Troy pulled her away. "I wont hurt her son...let me take her.." he shook his head frantically and held on to her. The nurse gave him a sympathetic expression with a mix of annoyance; she must have thought he was the most stubborn person in the world or something. They held each others stare for two minutes, when she finally sighed and put her hand on the back of her neck, "okay, son, you can come with, but as soon as I call her parents...or relative or sibling-" Troy screamed, a look of hate and anger already in place in his expression, as he took off down the hall. He didn't know why he bothered with the nurse's station; maybe because it's what his mom had taught him and always told him to do, "Find a nurse's station when you need something", bullshit. He would go straight to his mom, and it was good thing that he knew what wing of the hospital she worked; that's where he went. All the while, he heard the nurse from the station chase after him. For an elderly nurse she sure could run like a marathon runner.

_(Troy's POV)_

I felt my breath heave out of my lungs as I ran, Gabriella was gripped tight against my chest as I continued to avoid the elderly nurse; damn, she was fast. I turned the corner and went into the nearest room I could find and shut the door and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath. Gabriella wiggled a bit; she was definitely coming to and I knew for a fact that she was going to ask questions. (You know, in her own way of course; the only way a deaf person can.) I checked to make sure the room was empty, so far so good. Empty. I walked over to the bed-ignoring the banging on the door and the obscenities the nurse was yelling. For an old lady who could run fast, she also had one hell of a trucker's mouth. I put Gabriella on the bed and went to sit in the chair next to her pillow as I watched slowly regain her consciousness. I couldn't help but stare, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen-that doesn't count my mom when I was three and I accidentally walked into the bathroom when she was getting out of the tub; I was THREE! I didn't know better.

My breath was shaky, like my breath was being taken away from me while I was watching her slowly wake up. She was breathtaking.

_(Gabriella's POV)_

My head felt like a jackhammer was working on my skull. Pounding up and down and up and down. My eyes only opened a bit because the light was so freaking bright and it hurt when I opened them all the way. My arms and legs felt like they had been pulled in a taffy puller, and my brain was all fuzzy. I moved my fingers around to get a hold of something so the next Lucas hit me I wouldn't land on the floor. But, when I reached out my hand I only felt a criss-cross pattern of a hospital blanket, feeling confused, I reached my hand out further and felt my finger tips hit something hard and warm. Whatever I touched had a heart beat, I could feel it under my fingers. _  
_

I brush my fingers to the left; you know, just feel what I was feeling-seeing as the lights were so bright where I was that I couldn't open my eyes all the way. Where was I anyway? I turned my head and squinted even more to make out who was sitting beside me, my eyes were blurry and watered. I knew I must have been crying. So, much for my promise to stop. Just as I moved my hand up to continue my little 'blind' exploration (seeing as I'm not really blind-more like blinded by the lights.) a hand grabbed my own and gave it a squeeze; the hand was warm and bigger than mine, so it looked like it swallowed my hand into its palm. The person moved closer an inch, his face got clearer, that's when I saw who it was. It wasn't Lucas, he had green eyes. The person who was looking at me like I was a prized gem that must be protected had carribbean blue eyes. It was Troy.

I moved to sit up straight, but I moved to fast and ended up clutching my head, and falling back down into the pillow. Troy, put his hand on my forehead and ran his thumb in small circles over it, causing the pounding to cease; or at the very least, slow it's pounding rhythm and decrease. I put my hand on top of his and just let it lay there. His hand was so warm, but where was Lucas? What happened? How'd I get here-stupid question, Troy obviously brought me here, but that doesn't explain to me what happened to lead up to him bringing me to this white room. The last thing I remember was I woke up sluggishly this morning and went to go get ready for school, but when I got to the bathroom door, Lucas was blocking my way and wouldn't let me by. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be going to school today. Turns out that feeling was correct.

Turning over to my side, Troy removed his hand to ask me, _'what was going on back there? Why was that guy hurting you?' _I took a deep breath and turned my eyes downcast, so I was not looking at him. But, he put his warm index finger under my chin and brought it up so that I was facing him. His face showed so much concern, it's so strange; he doesn't even know me, yet he's willing to help me...a girl whose deaf and as an abusive brother. Yeah, that'll blow over well. He drew his finger away and signed again, _'please, answer me...' _if I could actually hear him speak, then I bet it would sound like a plead because his eyes suggested it as such. I moved slowly to sit up-with Troy's help this time- and leaned against the pillow as I told-signed-to him what happened...well, at least part of it anyway.

_'His name Lucas, he's my brother.' _I signed, _'he was just angry at me because I missed school-' _I was interrupted when Troy put his hands over mine to stop me and looked me sternly in the eyes; immediately I shut my pretty little mouth and watched his hands.

_'Gabi, your brother throws you against the wall and beats your head into it? That sounds like abuse to me.' _

I sighed and started again. _'Okay, maybe he hits me a little...'_

_'A little! Gabi he beat you into a wall!' _His face showed that he was angry; surprisingly, he looked cute when he's angry. Why did I just think that? But, something about what he signed caught me off guard. How did he know...? He couldn't have possibly been...? Oh dear god, he was. He saw it!

_'Troy, he doesn't mean...he's just-'_

_'Brie, he looked like he was about to kill you and enjoy doing it; do your parents know that he's doing this.' _He grabbed my wrist and stroked it tenderly, I shivered when I felt a spark travel up my arm from the gesture. If Troy felt it, he didn't show it. It was just then that I processed his words; parents. I felt the crushing sadness from when I found out that my mom had left return; it felt like a weight, and I just wanted to collapse somewhere and cry my eyes out.

I felt my chest lift heavily up and down as I tried to fight back the intense sobs that were trying to break out of me. _'Brie, you okay?' _Troy signed, I didn't see him-or I barely saw him, for tears were beginning to spill out of my eyes as my arms reached out for something to hold. Like, the teddy bear my dad had gave me. Instead, I got Troy's neck and his warm comforting hands rubbing my back soothingly as I cried into his shoulder and soaked his shirt.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of crying, I pulled away from his chest; there was a big dark, wet mark where my tears had soaked through. It was a contrast from the navy blue t-shirt he was wearing. I looked up into his blue eyes; which were masked with concern and laced with worry. They were the clearest blue that I've ever seen. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but he started to lean in; No idea going through my mind, I as well started to lean in and shut my swollen-with-tears eyes. His arms were still wrapped around me; but as we leaned closer in, our lips softly connected and his hands went from my shoulders to my waist as my hands wound around his neck.

_(No one's POV)_

The kiss started out slow and soft, but with each passing minute it grew more needy and fierce. Troy moved his lips from her mouth and made a trail down her jaw; causing Gabriella to groan inwardly. Gabriella twirled her hands in his hair and laced her fingers through individual locks, feeling Troy's lips climb back up her jaw to her lips, licking her skin with his tongue-marking her with love bites_; _but, when he reached a spot just by her left ear, he spotted a very there, very visible, and very purple and black bruise. He tensed up and tightened his hold Gabriella like something hot had touched his skin. He ultimately felt hatred for her brother, Lucas, she said his name was. He hated him and he wanted him to see how being beaten felt.

Gabriella let her hands drop, she straightened her back when she felt Troy stop with the blissful kisses; she brought her hand up to his cheek to get him to look at her, because his eyes looked to be focusing on something else. And it wasn't on her "girls" she freed her hands and signed, _'Troy, what's wrong...'_ Troy moved his eyes to her and just stared at her with an expression that was unreadable. She asked him again, he sighed and moved his hands away, leaving Gabriella to shiver from the absence of warmth that the cover of his arms had created around her. He brought his hands up to tell her, but before he could the door in the foyer of the empty hospital room jiggled-someone had a key-and eventually opened a crack. Both teens stiffened, waiting to get in trouble. Troy put his finger to Gabriella's lips-for reasons unknown to him. Both quietly listened, Troy relaxed slightly when he heard his mother's voice before she entered the room. "Thank you for telling me about my son being here Nancy, I don't know why he would runaway like that...he should really know better." her words were laced and covered suspicion as Nancy-the nurse who has the truckers mouth-said her goodbye and walked away in a huff. Giselle Bolton walked into the room with her white scrubs and stethoscope around the back of her neck. "Troy, what is going on?" she asked, before her traveled to a black and blue and purple colored Gabriella, "oh, I see, Troy why don't you call your dad...no wait he's-" before she finished her sentence, Troy ran out of the room gripping his cellphone tight in his hand. She laughed softly to herself as she walked over to Gabriella, who was seated awkwardly on the hospital bed, "sweetie, your injuries aren't-or don't seem-that serious. Why don't you just get off of that bed and come sit in the chair while I examine you, all right?" Gabriella nodded and climbed off the bed, and proceeded to walk over to the small swivel chair that sat in the corner, but when she took one step her ankle twisted in an unnatural position and she fell to the white linoleum floor. Giselle caught her before her face made contact with the hard surface, "um...why don't you just sit on the bed instead, hm..?" She suggested, leading Gabriella back to the bed and commenced to examining her bruises and her knew found sprained-possibly broken-ankle.

* * *

_(with Chad;Chad's POV)_

I was playing video games, stuffing my mouth with the extra large bag of Cheetos. The hot kind with lime, not the wimpy kind. The beeping of the video game was not as loud as it usually would be in my house, but I had a lot on my mind to mind the volume. You all may think of me as the type of guy who turned his back on his best friend since kindergarten, but in reality; I didn't turn my back on him. Or at least, I didn't mean to...I didn't know he would quit the team. That was when we were both sophomores to juniors, Now that we are seniors, I thought that it was my job to make amends. So, I apologized, I just hope he listened. I really hope so; great now I sound gay.

After losing the game for the fifth time, I decided to call it quits and go out to the back yard. He may not be my friend, but I still live next door to him. Gathering the bag of Cheetos and slid on my sneakers and went out the front door. I stood on the porch a bit and looked around at nothing at all in particular. Nothing much had changed much, the grass in this cruddy little city was still brown from the lack of water and manure, my car that I got last summer-but got grounded last week when I t.p.'d the school's gym last Friday; I smirk at the memory and let out a low chuckle, how ironic is it that I'm grounded and my parents still don't have a freaking clue that I manage to sneak out. Taking a deep breath, I step off the patio and walk across the lawn to Troy's place; if he's home, I am going to beg that I speak to him and plead my tight ass off that he forgive me...if that's what I have to do, then I'll do it.

I ring the doorbell, no answer. Okay, that's no big deal..."Hello?" I call, no response, not even the sound of Troy's foot steps running up the stairs just to avoid talking to me. Yeah, I've tried to apologizing in the past; never ever ended well. "Hello...Mrs. Bolton...Troy...Coach..." I mumble against the glass as I look into the window. I ring the bell again, just to make sure and wait a few minutes. Nope, they are not home. I roll up the half empty bag of Cheetos and put it under my underarm, reaching up with the other on the eave of the door and felt around for the spare key that I knew was there. "Ah-ha.." I say, getting back on my feet and sticking the key into the lock and giving it a twist. It clicked open and I stepped inside while I took the Cheetos out from under my arm and shut the door behind me; the best consolation food and just everyday snack food that is great to bring with you when your apologizing to your friends on your knees.

But, this place seems to be emptier than hell. If hell is ever empty, I wouldn't know. I walked through the house, I'll just wait until they get back, and stopped in the kitchen when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and said, "Bolton residence, Chad spe-"

_"Chad!"_

Wait a minute...I know that voice...but, is it possible? "Tr-Troy? You're.."

_"I don't give flopping fuck..what are you do-"_

"You're talking! Like, I can actually **hear **you!" I exclaim, apparently it is possible. "How is that...why are you...what...huh?"

_"Wait...what do you me-"_

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? You're talking, I can hear your fucking voice-ooh, muffin." I said, reaching for a muffin, and putting it in my mouth.

_"Are you stuffing your mouth-ugh-never mind! We'll figure it out later...look where's my dad?" _

"Why? Something wrong?"-he growled into the other end-"okay, okay...um...not here..-coffee mug, darn empty..."

_"Will you stop with the muffins and coffee already, where's my dad?"_

"Okay, sorry, um...look, I'll call his cell..oh, look a note..."

_"Is it from my dad?"_

"I don't know."

_"Well, read it damn it!"_

Okay, now he is enjoying his voice too much. Well, if I had gone mute for at least two years, I'd enjoy it too much too. "Okay, okay. Bossy...see that's not changed."

_"Damn right."_

I read him the note, it said:

**_Troy and Giselle, _**

**_I am off on a business trip in Cheyenne, Wyoming. _**

**_I will be back soon, but my boss said that this trip could build the business up greatly. _**

_**Jack. **_

_**

* * *

**(Lucas' POV)_

My head felt like it was throbbing. Like, I got incredibly wasted. When I opened my eyes, I didn't see Gabriella lying in a heap of trash under the table where I had put her, and also, I didn't see that asshole that knocked me out. I barely know what happened, I pushed myself off of the floor and immediately got hit by a wave of vertigo and landed backward with a thud; due to my head banging against the molding of the wall. That stuff really hurts. I just laid there for a minute or two until I was sure that the vertigo had passed, when I was sure, I pushed myself up and groaned loudly when I heard my knees crack. How long was I out?

I walked through the house, seeing if Gabriella was still here, but for some reason, I knew she wouldn't be. I mean, the asshole that hit me and knocked me out took her. He kidnapped her, oh yeah. And me and dad are going to-

Saved by the sound of my dad's car pulling into the drive way. I ran to the door and threw it open and, but before I ran out, I thought of the saddest thing I could think of. _Dead puppy...Dead puppy...mom leaving...mom leaving. _With the thoughts in my head, I felt tears prick my eyes and I ran out of the house and towards my dad's car, all while screaming, "Dad! I'm sorry, I meant to stop him..but, he..he took her!"

My dad stopped in his tracks and came to me with a concerned look on his face, "What son?" he asked, "who took her? Whose her?" This is why my dad needs to quit his job. I pretended to shake my shoulders as I told him the 'story', "I was trying to help Gabriella because she had fallen down the stairs, but all of a sudden...the living window...it broke into pieces and ...and...and..."

"What, son? What about Gabriella?"

I swallowed my 'tears' and continued (believe me, on the inside, I was laughing. My dad is such sucker.) "A man, big and burly, bounded in and knocked me out"-I showed him the bump-"and kidnapped Gabi, I looked everywhere." The look on my dad's face as he flushed with anger was priceless, because his eyes bulged out of his head and his feet pounded on the sidewalk as he ran inside to call the police. I smirked and chuckled darkly, "sucker.." I whisper to myself and the wind as I walked inside 'sadly'. That boy is dead meat, and Gabriella is going to wish she was dead. I'm going to do what I should've done when my mom left. What I always thought Gabriella deserves.

**Please tell me you like it. I hope you do. **

**The blue button at the bottom calls out to you...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, the last chapter was a tad confusing with Troy speaking; here's another twist that I didn't know how put in and it just came to me until after I posted chapter 8: okay, Troy wasn't really speaking, in fact, when Troy called his house, he texted his house and when he did that Chad could hear his voice and he thought that Troy had gotten his voice back, and Troy didn't know that his parents had gotten that kind of phone installed, he just thought that they got a phone where he could text his house and they could see the text on the phone and his cellphone is programmed so that when he texts somebody he can hear them speak when he calls somebodies house. Does that sound less confusing? Honk once for yes and twice for no. I hope it eases the confusion to a minimum. :D **

**Troy, Gabriella, Chad, others: Kenny? where are you? Why aren't you directing this?**

**Me: *stands in darkened door way* Kenny isn't here...**

**Troy, Gabi, Chad, others: What? What do you mean? Who are-**

**Me: *turns on light and smiles cheekily* No worries, I didn't kill him, he's just on a cruise because ..oh, I don't know..oh wait! Yeah I do! He owns the movie and the screenwright, me? I own the plot! The plot and this story I own! Hello! do you grasp that yet! **

***Troy, Gabi, Chad, others stares at me with blank expressions and then they all say* Oh, I get it.**

**Gabi: Why didn't you say so?**

**Me: I did say so, you just-**

**Troy: I don't remember you saying so.**

**Me: just forget it. *to the readers* Enjoy and ignore the buffoons that are standing right behind me giving me dirty looks. *thumbs up* read on!**

_Previously on "You're deaf; I'm mute"…_

_I swallowed my 'tears' and continued (believe me, on the inside, I was laughing. My dad is such sucker.) "A man, big and burly, bounded in and knocked me out"-I showed him the bump-"and kidnapped Gabi, I looked everywhere." The look on my dad's face as he flushed with anger was priceless, because his eyes bulged out of his head and his feet pounded on the sidewalk as he ran inside to call the police. I smirked and chuckled darkly, "sucker.." I whisper to myself and the wind as I walked inside 'sadly'. That boy is dead meat, and Gabriella is going to wish she was dead. I'm going to do what I should've done when my mom left. What I always thought Gabriella deserves._

**Chapter 9 **

**~You're deaf; I'm mute~**

_Gabriella's POV _

After Giselle was done with the examination she said that I shouldn't put too much strain on my ankle, which of course I know would be impossible because of the whole Lucas abusing me thing. Just saying. But, Troy? He knows whats going on with me and Lucas; I don't even know what's going to happen now...who knows what Lucas is capable of. "Okay, Gabriella," said the good doctor herself. "I am going to prescribe to you the best medicine that I can; and that is to stay off of your ankle and to just get spoiled while you're off it." she smiled at that last part. I-however-grimaced. Yeah, I'll get spoiled, spoiled like potatoes that have very well passed their expiration date and are ready to be made into mulch. In other words, I am going to die once I get home. I signed to Giselle, _'Where's Troy? I need to talk to him?' _

She smiled and sighed lightly before answering me, _'Troy went out for a bit. No worries, he'll take you home...' _she trailed off when I stiffened, I could tell that she saw my change. But, I don't know what she saw, because she put on a sympathetic smile and she rubbed my shoulder a bit in a comforting manner. I felt tears roll down my cheek, and my fingers ball into fists for reasons unknown to myself. She pulled away after about-hell, I have no clue how long it was, but she pulled away to look me in my tear blurred eyes and at my tear soaked and swollen cheeks. _'Maybe you should come home with us...' _she signed.

I don't know why, but I felt very safe with her. Her family...her son. Mostly her son. I slowly nod my head; my head still hurts from the whole Lucas-hitting-me thing from earlier. She smiled warmly at me before picking up her clip board and walking out of the room; I didn't know if she wanted me to follow, but I got off the bed-carefully putting all my (or most) of my weight onto my other ankle and followed her out of the room and in to the hall. I couldn't tell much, but judging from the frantic way-at least they seemed frantic to me-that everyone's lips were moving, I could tell that it must've been loud if I was able to hear. Thank the heavens that I couldn't.

* * *

_Troy's POV _

I hung up my phone as I walked back into the hospital. Pondering over what Chad said, he could hear me; like my voice. No, that's impossible; I couldn't get my voice back...could I? Is it possible?

I kept pondering this until I got to the elevator; which I didn't see opening and the two women get off until I felt one of them crash into me and tumble to the ground. I moved my gaze downcast to see Gabriella struggling with her ankle to get up; her ankle was red and swollen and sickening to look at because I could swear I saw a faint purple tint. I bent down and helped her up quickly; I saw my mom standing next to her once we were both straight. "Troy..." she said, like she was trying to mask a laugh-her attempt was futile. "You are going to be-or you already are-so whipped" I nearly choked on my own spit; she knows the word_ whipped_?

I signed to her,_'how do you know that word...? Never mind, look Chad said the strangest thing...'_

"Later Troy, let's get Gabriella to our house. She doesn't want to go home." Of course she doesn't, can one blame her? Hell, I'll go in her place if it means I get to kill the bastard that was beating on her. "Could take her? I have my shift until late tonight..." She hated working late. I nodded as shes looked at Gabriella and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder before she dropped it and walked back into the hospital.

We stood for like a second, then Gabriella turned out of my hold and walked toward the parking lot. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back slightly, she stopped and turned slightly (it wasn't hard to see that she was favoring her ankle. I sighed and gave a stern look. _What? _she signed, confusion the dominant emotion on her face.

_'I didn't take you here in a car, and with the way your ankle looks...I think that you shouldn't walk.' _I think? Duh! Of course she shouldn't walk. She looked at me but she turned back and lifted her left foot (the one with her bad ankle) and nearly began walking.

* * *

_No one's POV _

Before Gabriella could take another step, Troy moved fast and went up behind her and picked her up bridal style and _then _began walking to his house. She struggled a few times, but that only made Troy tighten his hold and when it was clearly evident that he wasn't going to put her down anytime soon, she stopped wriggling and just laid there in his arms playing with the frayed edge of the zipper of his black leather jacket. Troy wouldn't tell any one, but he was enjoying the feel of her in his arms and he couldn't help but feel a _small _bulge out from his jeans as she played with the frayed zipper edge; traveling downward without knowing.

They were no further than 2 miles away when Troy heard a clap of thunder so loud that he stopped in his tracks and look at the sky. It was angry looking, the clouds were churning with black and gray clouds that thickened as they churned and each clap of thunder grew more louder to his ears and his grip on Gabriella-who was staring at the thunder strikes as if she'd never seen thunder before-tightened as he picked up speed to his house; where he was it was possible for a tree to get shot down and it would likely that they would be crushed if that happened. He walked briskly and quickly.

* * *

_Gabriella's POV _

The thunder was so bright that I couldn't help but look. I mean, I've seen thunder before, but this was the brightest I've ever scene. Like a light was being switched on and off repeatedly. Only much louder.

I felt my hair whip around my face and get into my mouth-ugh, I could taste where the dried blood was stuck in the strands. I tore my eyes away from the magnificent thunder and looked at Troy, his eyes were squinted; like he was running. Suddenly, I felt like I was in a horror movie, like a slasher might jump out of nowhere and kill us to pieces; my shoulders tensed as the thunder grew more intense and voluminous. I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck and buried my face into his neck. I don't know why, but I felt tears run down my cheeks-maybe because I was scared, maybe because I was thinking of the worst case scenario that might not even happen. I don't know.

* * *

_Troy's POV _

Gabriella's tears soaked my neck and through my shirt. Why was she crying? I tightened my grip on her in comfort and reassurance as I continued to run-I started walking, then speed walking, but something about this area creeps me out so I just though, what the hell, I'll run.

I could tell that Gabriella was scared, her shoulders were shaking and her arms that were snaked around my neck tightened. I felt like we were in a horror movie; like a slasher is going to jump out at us. Here's the thing, I actually felt like it was going to happen. Someone was watching.

* * *

_Lucas's POV _

Come on...come on, just a little closer. Just a bit more.

I lied in wait in the thorn riddled bushes. I am going to need anti-septic when I am done here; the thorns hurt like hell. Ow! That was my ear that was pricked. Ow! That was my elbow...

Wait! Footsteps...they're close. I smirk as I prepare to pounce; just a few more feet. As they ran closer I scrunched further into my crouch and dug my feet into the ground like an animal. Just when they were passing in front of my hiding spot, I pounced on top the bastards shoulders and watched him drop the deaf slut that is my sister on to the concrete.

I wasted no time and went directly to the bastard and began punching his face in.

* * *

_No one's POV _

Troy flopped sideways and back and forth like a fish on the deck of a ship as Lucas landed each of his punches with his face; his fist felt like it was made of iron and when it collided with Troy's face it proved to be quite painful. He cried out as he tried to reach out for Gabriella, but she was too far away, "Think you can intrude in my own house you son of a bitch?" another punch. Troy felt his head go numb, but that didn't mean that he was going to give up.

He drew back his fists as he aimed at Lucas, only a few of hits actually collided with his face, for Lucas had blocked most of his punches. Troy didn't care if he got killed, he just wanted this bastard to be dead so his Gabriella would be safe. He wriggled more as Lucas went from punching him to head butting him like the massive football player he used to be. He went to football camp; that should explain it.

As the two boys continued to fight their minuscule attention spans grew more focused on hurting each other that they didn't notice the small, wiry brunette cringe as she pushed herself slowly from the hard ground and watch in horror with wide doe-like eyes. **(A/N: a doe is female deer (sound of music)) **

**

* * *

**_Gabriella's POV _

They grunted as the others punch hit him square in the face. I cringed as I saw Troy had more cuts and bruises than the attacker-Lucas. Tears welled up in my eyes along with something else...something that I didn't know how to handle. But, it felt like anger. I boiled in my stomach and wrenched upward until I could acid and metal in my mouth_, _my fists clenched and jaw set itself squared as I suddenly pushed my self to my knees (who cares if I was wearing a skirt; I sure as hell didn't at the moment) and wrenched myself onto Lucas' shoulders and locked my arms tightly in a choke hold around his neck. He began to throw me off, but I held on as if I was drowning in the Atlantic from the _Titanic _sinking.

"Get off of me bitch!" **(remember :if a person is deaf they only catch 1/3 of what a non-deaf person is saying) **he yelled, although I only heard, _'me...bitch..' _I didn't get off anyway, I held on tight and did not let go. Although, I looked up and saw Troy looking at me with wide eyes; I couldn't help but blush-the things that I would love to see that boy doing to me (I didn't say that...:3)

As Lucas continued to thrash me into the air, I held on. All the anger that had built up in my stomach was my energy, It's what I was using to cling onto his neck and not let go; it was as if I all I could see was red-in fact, that's all saw. Red...red...red. I don't know what Troy saw, but it wasn't long before I felt him tug at my shoulders; what was he doing? He wanted me to let go? Noway in fucking hell will I let go, I am sorry, but I am not letting go. Not yet.

"Fucking bitch!" _'king...itch...' _I got a clear idea of what he was saying though. Troy continued to tug at me. By now I was hanging on so tightly that my fingers were hurting and felt the blood in them thin and stretch. My heart was pounding in my chest-I feared that it might jump to my throat and I'll puke it out my mouth.

'Get off!" _'...off'_ I understood that one. But, instead of letting him win (which I was done with) I bent my head down and bit his earlobe with everything my mouth had in it, and I kicked him so many times that he eventually went down-hard- onto the wet concrete (it had started to rain); Troy had stopped tugging at me and was now just watching in shock. I mentally thanked him.

**I know it's short! But, I had to post this one! I am sorry for it's shortness, but in the mean time what do ya'll think of it?**

**Gabriella finally stood up to her brother (as well as bit him), what do you think of the turn of events in this chapter?**

**I would like to thank every single one of my dear dear dear dear dear dear dear dear readers who reviewed. And if you're a reader who has not reviewed, please review; I already have an idea for next chapter. Let's try to get over 75 reviews people. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will go up (i hope) **

**Please review! (Click the blue button that calls to you!- look below)**

**Love you all!**

**Tenney.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW! I can't believe it! over 70 reviews! woot! Hey, I promised you guys a chapter and here it is. I had this thought (with a suggestion) and I had (asked) to put it in the story. Please tell me what you lot think! :D**

**Chapter 10! :D shout out to 2pinkstar and 7blackberry for the idea for this chapter. **

**disclaimer: yes, I own HSM like I own Zac Efron-he's tied up in my closet right now! HA-HA! (I wish; except for the tied up part) but, sadly I do not own neither of them.  
**

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**~Chapter 10~**

_No one's POV _

Jack Bolton stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, before walking out of the steamy bathroom, he stopped at the fogged up mirror. Wiping off the steam that had settled, he looked at his reflection; he frowned at what he saw. He saw the same man, but different looking; he had darks circles and bags under and around his eyes, his eyes traveled down to his neck and he gazed at marks along his collarbone. Lovebites; they were a stark contrast from the pale-tan skin which encircled them. He let out a deep sigh.

He felt bad about what he was doing, but it...it just happened. He was getting coffee at the local coffee shop here in Cheyenne-hey, if he was here on business, he might as well live like a local. Of course, when he met Cecile Johnson he didn't think that he and her would do the unthinkable. He's married and she was just recently divorced. "Baby? You okay, you've been in there for five minutes longer than usual..." she called through the bathroom door-inhaling the scent of his cologne through every crack. **(A/N: creepy...) **Jack turned away from the mirror and his reflection and said, "Yeah, babe, I'm fine...breakfast ready? I have a meeting today..." his voice trailed off at the moment-maybe she didn't notice; he hoped.

"Yeah, breakfast is ready...you okay?" Damn, she noticed. That is what he loved about her, she never skipped a beat-in more ways than one- and Giselle..well, if the world was under seige by aliens, she wouldn't notice until after it happened. Yeah. Jack gripped the towel firmly and went to open the door; meeting the pale, albino face of Cecile-who was smiling ear to ear and her emerald eyes were shining brightly even in the dim light of the small Wyoming apartment. Jack couldn't help but stare.

Cecile had a voluptuous figure and legs that went on forever. Her smooth skin was silk against his, and her long raven hair was in its natural waviness as it cascaded down his spine. "What?" she asked, feeling suddenly shy as she looked down to hide the blush behind her black bangs. He chuckled heartily and moved his hand to cup her face; staring in to her eyes as his blue ones met her green. "I was just thinking that I've never seen you look more beautiful"-shot through the heart, he had said the same thing to Giselle when he met _her. _"...and I can't help but feel lucky to have you with me right now." Another shot to the heart.

Cecile giggled lightly as she wrapped her skinny arms around his muscular neck and kissed him lightly- but passionately- on the lips. Her lips were warm and soft. Like, his ex-wife. But, there was just something different about Cecile...he couldn't figure it out...there was just something different about her. "I love you Jacky..." she said, her words muffled by his lips against hers and his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her tight into his chest while she traced small designs on his shoulders-making him moan and her giggle at the deep throaty sound. "I'll go get you breakfast, then off you go to your meeting...I love you..." she whispered into his lips as they departed from hers. He mentally groaned as they pulled away from each other and went to opposite ends of the apartment. Jack to get dressed and Cecile to get breakfast.

* * *

_Troy's POV _

Okay, that was just plain freaky. Watching Gabriella go mad like that; it was like she was some kind of animal. When I tried to intervene and pull her away, she just hung on tighter. I have never seen her-or anybody-like that; and it couldn't have been more attractive. Wait, pat pat. Okay, no bulge below the waist, I'm all good.

Her brother-or so I guess- went down when she started kicking...and biting. Yeah, something tells me she has one hell of a temper. I couldn't help but stand there in shock as she continued beating on him. I knew I should do something, but I couldn't find my legs to actually move.

* * *

_Gabriella's POV _

I kicked and I kicked until I could no longer muster up enough inertia to kick any longer. Lucas was clawing at my arms to try to get me to let go; I was so close to doing so...I actually thought my arms would rip out the sockets if I don't let go-and his long nails were digging so deep into my arm that I knew they were going to leave red scratches down my wrists. "Let go!" _'..go!' _my fingers began to lose their grip and I was slipping from his back.

It had started to rain and the lightening and thunder clapped loudly as if they were onlookers for an opera and were cheering on a good show.

* * *

_Troy's POV_

She began slipping, this I knew I had to intervene. He could kill her the minute she landed on the hard ground. I mustered up the strength my legs had long forgotten and ran to their battle. My fingers gripped her arms gently but firmly and I pulled at them; it took- well, not that great of- effort to pull her off. She put up a little fight, she kicked and hit me like I was trying to hurt h_e_r. Understandable, but inexcusable.

* * *

_No one's POV _

Troy gripped Gabriella tightly as she kicked and punched at his chest. Lucas laid on the ground, catching his breath; he had expected to Troy to fight, but he didn't expect Gabriella. He had to hand it to her, she put up a good fight, but that didn't mean that he liked anymore than he did now. He brought his hand to his ear where he felt her bite him hard. Sure enough, there were teeth marks and scratches on his neck. His legs hurt like hell and he didn't think that he could move.

Gabriella swung her arms wildly, Troy dodged most of her blows-it was as if she blind and she couldn't see. Tears burned her eyes as her shoulders began to shake and sobs left her throat; she stopped soon and stood still and let Troy wrap his arms around her small frame. He rubbed his hand up and down her back while she she just cried. The moment was thick that they didn't notice a conscious Lucas get up from the ground and reach his hand to grab Troy and throw him off and making him land on the concrete with a sickening crack of the skull. "You are going to pay for that bitch..." he said just as thunder clapped loudly over head, he grabbed Gabriella roughly by the throat and squeezed tightly. Gabriella clawed at his hand, and even dug her nails in-if she made an impact, then he didn't show it.

Troy caught his fall with the palm of his hands-wincing as the sharp rocks cut through his skin. He pushed his doubled over body erect and shoved his right foot and immediately went after Lucas. Grabbing him by the throat and screaming into his face; Lucas struggled but Troy would not let go. Still holding Lucas, Troy turned to Gabriella and nodded his head toward the direction of his house. At first, Gabriella just stood there, but when Troy nodded again and shoved her lightly to get her moving, she stumbled as she started to run. Letting the harsh window slap against her face and the lightening rattle every nerve that's in her body. She couldn't shake off the worry that Troy was fighting Lucas-her psychopathic brother- who used to lift weights and was on many football teams. Yeah, some might say he was royally screwed. _No, _she thought. _Troy will beat him...he will._With out looking back she kept running.

* * *

_Chad's POV _

I couldn't quite grasp it. When Troy called, why did I hear his voice? Did he get his voice back or something?-ooh, cookie. And it's chocolate chip. My favorite, thank you Mrs. Bolton for the cookies. Although I have a feeling they aren't for me. While munching on a creamy chocolaty cookie I walked around the house of my best friend. I hadn't seen him in a couple years-well, I've seen him, but I haven't hung out with him. And would love to kick his ass at a little one on one. I chuckled at the thought, but I was brought out of my reverie when I heard the doorbell frantically ring. It couldn't be Troy, I mean, why would he ring his own doorbell?

I walked over to the door with half a cookie in my mouth and a new one in my left hand. I opened the door and was shocked to see the new girl from school standing on the porch soaking wet and scratched up and bruised. My gut wrenched.

She looked at me in confusion, probably wondering what I was doing here. Yeah, that's it. I signed, (hey, it's not hard to figure out she's deaf; I'm just an ass sometimes) _'what?' _She shivered violently and shook her head at me. I stepped aside and made a gesture for her to enter. She was hesitant to enter, but she did. She looked like the living dead. I shut the door behind her and walked her over to the couch where the blanket was; she sat down and looked down at the floor; rubbing the goosebumps off her arms. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped around her shoulders. _'you okay?' _I signed. She looked up at me and let out a breath, she remained quiet. I don't blame her. I was an ass to her. Hey, at least I admit it, unlike the football players at East High. _'that's okay,,,you don't need to tell me...' _I signed, while walking back to the kitchen. There's a bowl of potato salad with my name on it.

That's when I heard it. A very faint, very distorted, voice said-breaking the heavy silence- "Thank...you..."

* * *

_No one's POV _

Carlos Montez **(A/N: or what ever I named her dad, I can't remember :( ) **paced every where in his house. He was on alert. He couldn't sit down, he was too antsy and jittery. The phone rested in his hand, having called the police forty-five minutes ago, he waited until he heard the loud sound of sirens down the street. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he threw the phone onto the couch when he ran out to the living room and out the front door, where already three police cars were piled and jammed in the driveway and four officers were jumping out of the doors and reaching the guns in the hoisters that were settled on their hips._  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the wait, but here it is! Chapter 11! Hey, I gotta ask you guys...if I were to make a sequel...what would you guys think of that? Anyway, please. ENJOY! :D**

**You're deaf;I'm mute**

**~~chapter 11~~**

_Previously on "You're deaf; I'm mute"..._

_Carlos Montez paced every where in his house. He was on alert. He couldn't sit down, he was too antsy and jittery. The phone rested in his hand, having called the police forty-five minutes ago, he waited until he heard the loud sound of sirens down the street. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he threw the phone onto the couch when he ran out to the living room and out the front door, where already three police cars were piled and jammed in the driveway and four officers were jumping out of the doors and reaching the guns in the holsters that were settled on their hips._

_..._

_(No one's POV)_

"For the last time!" Carlos raised his voice, gripping the bridge of his nose as if in an effort to calm himself. "I called the police to find out who the guy was who took my daughter...that's why you bastards are here!" The officer who was questioning him raised his brows and cleared his throat before he continued to write stuff down on the little notepad that he held in his hand. Then he asked, "sir, can you please keep your voice down...this is precaution, that is all." Taking in a short, sharp and airy breath Carlos hissed through his teeth before he released his lungs. It sounded very similar to steam escaping.

"Forget it...just forget it...I'll go find my daughter myself, you fat asses can eat your fucking doughnuts!" he grabbed his coat and wrenched forward toward the door, but one of the rookie police-whose badge read "Officer Bruin"-caught him and pressed him against the wall and wrenched his arms behind his back with such force that it almost-in Carlos' opinion-ripped both arms out of their sockets. Officer Bruin was a burly man who had chocolate brown hair, short in length, and bright-impossibly bright-green eyes.

"Sir, we are going to take you down to the station...is that right?" he asked another officer-hey, he was a rookie, and this was his day on the job. His colleagues nodded and he led Carlos out the front door and to the police cars that awaited on the front lawn. All the while, Carlos was screaming, "This is stupid! My daughter is kidnapped and you're taking me! This is stupid!"

* * *

_(Troy's POV)_

My leg throbbed as I limped home. I have to say that the freak-who Gabriella earlier explained to be 'Lucas'-put up a good fight, he clawed my leg until I could actually _see _the blood and the veins and stuff. If I was a girl-and thank god I am not- I would be totally disgusted, but ...actually, I think the same goes for any guys, cause I was disgusted. My leg isn't the only thing that suffered damage; my head- beaten into a tree- and my stomach- I was chucked into a boulder and Lucas jumped on me several times. Yeah,..ouch. But, I have to say that I beat him good when I bashed his head into a boulder and thrust him against several trees. Yeah, But that wasn't what ended the fight...what ended it was when Lucas knocked both of us into the woods a bit and the son of a bitch was getting cocky and over-confident that he had me nearly unconscious on the ground; notice, I say "nearly". Anyway, he was running to jump on me again-or bash a huge ass tree branch into my stomach, I couldn't tell; when he went to run he leaped a little late I guess and he missed a step...

**Flashback **

_I felt the hard surface of the boulder crush into me and then I fell to the cold, wet ground. I winced as I felt something stab me in the middle of my back-must be a rock...ow..yep, definitely a rock. A sharp as hell rock. My breathing was coming fast and my heart was so loud that I could hear it my ears, the warm blood that was running down the side of my face-thanks to the branch to the head-was now forming a nice, little red puddle beside me. The smell was intoxicating and smelled of rust and salt...I felt the urge to throw up all of a sudden. _

_I started to concentrate more on my breathing when the sudden image of Gabriella popped into my head...her chocolate eyes were full of worry and her beautiful skin was creased in an upset line...the very sight of this image-even if it was in my head-was upsetting and heartbreaking. My heart lurched in my chest and suddenly she was all I could see; I didn't notice when Lucas came crashing through the bushes and began kicking me in the stomach and then ripping a giant branch from the dirty ground. "Ugh! Take that!" he yelled, hitting me in the shoulder with said branch. Then he threw it aside and pulled me up by the hair, the force made a grunt of pain leave my lips and he hissed in my face, "you really should learn not to get into others business...now, that you have, Bitcherella is going to pay even harder than she usually does and its all your fucking fault!" he banged my head into the ground, then he pulled my head up again. "But, let me get rid of you first." he bashed my head into a tree and let go of my head and stepped back; like a bull ready to charge its target. I just laid there in pain, I could hardly feel my responsive limbs. _

_The sound of running feet coming towards me then the sudden air of the feet jumping and then the ear-splitting scream of a deep, angsty voice falling down the ravine that was always forgotten about, then the screaming ended with a choking sound and a gurgle sound. I painfully moved my head and winced when I felt a million thorns stab the left side of my neck. I turned my body-not a painless experience at the moment- and crawled to the edge of the ravine and nearly gagged when I saw Lucas...with his head hanging at very unnatural angle...with a rope tight around his neck. _

_Lucas was dead. I didn't know him that well, so I couldn't say much about him, but I could say this. The bastard didn't deserve to die. _

**End of Flashback **

**

* * *

**_(Troy's POV)_

The thunder had stopped and the rain was only a light drizzle as I limped to my house. Looking at my surroundings, I was only one and half blocks away now. The whole fight with Lucas playing my mind...could I have done something?...That was the question that was covering every inch of my mind right now. I must have been thinking about the fight a lot, because I didn't hear it when Chad shouted my name and was wrapping an arm around my shoulders to guide me into my house. I actually didn't care much, my head felt like an anchor weight and my whole body felt like it was run over by a dump-truck and every where hurt.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I will make the next one longer I super duper promise! I am so so so sorry that its so short, but I just had to get this one out before it ate up my brain and I need to use my brain for school. :D Anyway, any thoughts of this chapter? What predictions/or wishes do you have for the next one? **

**Glad you all read this! :D**

**Tenney.**

**(click the blue button at the bottom that calls to you...)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**You're deaf; I'm mute **

**~chapter 12~**

_Previously on "You're deaf; I'm mute"…_

_The thunder had stopped and__ the rain was only a light drizzle as I limped to my house. Looking at my surroundings, I was only one and half blocks away now. The whole fight with Lucas playing my mind...could I have done something?...That was the question that was covering every inch of my mind right now. I must have been thinking about the fight a lot, because I didn't hear it when Chad shouted my name and was wrapping an arm around my shoulders to guide me into my house. I actually didn't care much, my head felt like an anchor weight and my whole body felt like it was run over by a dump-truck and every where hurt._

_(Gabriella's POV)_

I sat on the couch with an itchy wool blanket on my shoulders. Hey, it was cold...I was freezing...I'd rather take the itchy blanket than face the weather outside. Rather take the itchy blanket than go home. A prickly chill traveled up my spine as my thoughts rushed back to the fight along the road. I couldn't help but feel my forehead crease with worry and my hands start shaking; the only thing going throuhg my head right now was..Troy. Was he all right? Was he hurt? If he was hurt, then was he dying along the side of the road somewhere? I know what Lucas is capable of...I know what he can do...if he harmed Troy in anyway...then...then...then..I will kill him my self!

I clenched my fists against my sides to prevent them from shaking so hard, and my vision was tinged with red. My breathing hitched as I thought vengeful thoughts...which was totally against my being. It wasn't who I was. Was I going crazy? Maybe, was I upset about the ordeal between Troy and Lucas? More than fucking upset.

I needed to relax, take a breath and lay against the pillows. Just relax...yeah, like that would happen anytime soon.

* * *

_(Chad's POV)_

I panted as I carried Troy up the porch. He felt like mostly dead weight; like he wasn't even walking. He was in bad shape when I saw him from the living room window, and when I got the close up when I came out to help him, he was in worse shape than I originally thought. "Troy...man...you really need to get back into basketball man..." I said, trying to lighten the mood of things. I shifted his weight so I could open the door with my hand that wasn't supporting him.

When I got the door open, I pulled him inside-not that easy, in fact, I swore I was going to collasp under him if I yanked any harder. **(A/N: I love the word "yank" or "yanked" they are such fun to say :D)**I grunted as I dragged his dead ass-he wasn't dead, he just seemedlike dead weight- to the living room where I left Gabriella.

The living room was warm and calm. Thr fire in the fireplace sent a glow around the room in a calming aura; I set Troy on the two seater couch and took off the soaking wet leather jacket-it also had blood on it (it wasn't black)- and covered him up with the quilt that was on the back of the couch. When I stood up I had a thought go through my mind, _why me? Why do I have to deal with all this? What did I do? Why-hey, would Taylor tutor me in spanish if I asked? _Okay, I may have a slight shortness of attention span. I turned to go to the bathroom-I think that's where Mrs. Bolton keeps the first aid kit- and when I did, I saw Gabriella looking this way with wide eyes and unshed tears in them. She was looking at Troy.

I moved over to her and bent down at her level (hey, she was sitting down) and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and then took my arm away to sign, _'Hey, he'll be okay,'kay?' _she nodded slowly, like she had a hard time believing it. _'how about you keep him company, okay? I'll get the first aid kit?' _she nodded again, and I stood up-the sickening crack of my knees was loud in the quiet of the room. And...they hurt.

I nodded to her and left the room to get the first aid kit, my mind was frizzled and unsorted.

* * *

_(Gabriella's POV)_

I couldn't do anything but stare at him. I was feeling so much...wondering so many things. Was Troy okay? Who got the best of who? And for some reason, I couldn't help but wonder about the Lucas. The scheming bastard that did this. He was my brother, I guess that's why he's crossing my mind now.

Without the command of my brain, my legs moved on their own accord over to where Troy was laying. He looked...well, honestly, he looked like shit. His face was battered, bruised and bloodied and his arms seemed to be dangling limply at his sides-off the side of the couch-and his eyes! The left one was swollen and a deep, dark purple and the right one looked as if it would never open again. Did Lucas try to kill him? Stupid question, of course he did. What else would he try to do?

I crouched down beside him and brought my hand up to his bloodied face. He looked he was going to be in pain-or he was in pain, I don't know if he was actually unconscious or just resting...but whichever, he looked like he was going to be in pain. A lot of pain.

Running my fingers through his dirty, wet locks I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt stab into my stomach...maybe if I hadn't let Lucas...treat me the way he did, maybe, Troy wouldn't be like this. Not at all. Warm tears built in my eyes, and I couldn't help but release them; it seems that I was crying all over the place now a days. Without thinking, I laid my head down on his chest and cringed when I felt his uneven breathing, more tears began to fall as my breathing hitched when his chest rose and fell in uneven patterns. Then, it happened..I felt warm fingers on my shoulders, then more fingers entangled in my brown hair.

* * *

_(No one's POV) _

Gabriella lifted her head slightly as the fingers traveled in soothing circles. Her eyes widened-looking as if they were about to pop out of her skull-when she saw Troy with his black and purple bruised eyes (which were opened only a little, but she could still see the crystal blue staring up at her.) and a weak smile staring up at her. She couldn't help but let a relieved smile break across her face as she-gently-gave him a hug. Troy tightened-well, as tight as he could-his arms around her and let in a ragged breath, he flinched when he felt the burning pain tug at his chest.

Gabriella lifted her head and brought up a hand to graze gently against his cheek, Troy in return covered her hand with his and grasped it tightly as they leaned in closer (half without realizing) with their lips almost touching; and their foreheads against each other. Troy circled her lips with his thumb, as if asking permission and she-granting permission-nodded her head, leaning in closer and closing the gap between them.

The kiss was ecstasy. It warmed Gabriella from head to toe and made her face heat immediately. Troy felt like every nerve in his body was being set on fire and the pain in his body was being replaced with bliss. Total bliss. His fingers tangled themselves further into her brown locks as deepened the kiss between them; Gabriella wound her arms as much as she could around his neck and traced small circles around on the exposed skin and tangled her fingertips in the nape of his hair as she reveled in the sense of the magnificent kiss. She has never experienced anything like this before...okay, she's never been kissed before. Not ever, but if she had the choice of choosing between a whole lifetimes of kisses, she would gladly choose Troy over and over again. And...again. (you get the picture, right?)

Feeling the heat spread all over his body, Troy began to feel a growl build up in his throat. Soon, it would escape his throat and soon he would not be able to muster all his control to stay inside himself. He already felt a small tug in his pants. Gabriella felt the heat radiate all over her, and the ecstasy of the passion being shared between them was causing enough of something that Gabriella didn't know that name of...whatever it was, she liked it. Her hands traveled away from his neck down his chest and rested on the hem of his shirt; her thumbs going underneath the wet fabric-causing Troy to let out a soft growl.

It seemed that the kiss went on forever, neither Troy nor Gabriella wanted the bliss to end. It was wonderful...joyous...blissful. But, when the sound of Chad clearing his throat-which Troy heard- sounded, Troy pulled apart from Gabriella and bent his head back slightly-and wince when he felt that the pain was back. Gabriella blushed like a fire engine and pulled away, got up and wrapped her wool blanket around her shoulders as Chad walked toward Troy with the first aid kit in his hand.

* * *

_(Chad's POV)_

Okay, I think I interrupted something. I mean, I walked to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, and when I walk back, Troy and Gabriella are sucking each others faces off! ...am I that bad with Taylor? Oh, crap...I need to rethink things. Oh, well.

When I was close enough to the couch, I squatted down and soaked a cotton rag with Iodine and then I put it as gently as I could onto the first open wound I saw, which was on his left cheek; under his jaw line. He winced and screamed loudly as he shoved the rag out of my hand and squirmed his way off the couch. I went after him, he just moved swiftly away, holding his hands outstretched as if to say "keep the hell away from me!"

* * *

_(Carlos' POV)_

This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be here, sitting in jail. I have a son and a daughter, the latter of the two are missing. So, I verbally assaulted a cop. Big deal, I was just being honest when I said, "Go eat your fucking doughnuts!" I didn't mean it...okay, I did...but, that didn't mean that I didn't mean to get my ass in jail. If I could call Lucas on his cell phone, maybe I could tell him to go after his sister and get her home safe. He's always looked after her. Always, as long as I can remember.

"Hey!" I yelled, shaking the steel bars of the cell. "I didn't get my one phone call!" I continued to shake the bars until I got a response, which wasn't until an hour later. Some rights I have.

"You want a phone call?" the burly cop said, oh, it was the guy that brought me in here in the first place. I nodded my head, "Yeah, dumbshit."

"You call me names, and you wont get no phone call..." Officer Bruin said, placing his hands behind his back and burping in my face. Ew, his breath smells of doughnuts and stale coffee. Yo, have you ever heard of a breath mint? You might want to use one some time.

"Sorry..." I muttered. He nodded in response, something tells me that he's not going to be very good company to keep. He unlocked the door to the cell and let me go the nearest phone-by "go", I mean-of course- follow me like a stalker. Hey, bucko, two feet personal space.

I dialed in the number and it rang three times before it went to voice-mail. _"Hey, this Lucas, my phone must be lost because I am unable to answer, leave a fucking a message" _"Damn." I cursed, "Luke, look, I need you to find your sister, take her home and keep her safe. You know? Like you always did...just do it...I wont be home for a while...love you son." I hung up the phone and walked slowly back to my cozy little, one toilet cell. Yay. (note the sarcasm).

I can't help but feeling...like I just lost something...something...important.

**See? Told you I'd make it longer. :D so, what do you lot think of this chapter? Let me know! Hope you liked it! **

**(click the blue button that calls to you...DO IT!)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW! I love all you guys! *big hug to all* I am so thrilled about all the reviews; now I want to try to get at least 92-100, I know we can do it! Come on! Let's do this! Enjoy! **

**Tenney.**

"_I'd rather teach 5000 stars how not to dance than one bird how to sing."~~e.e. cummings_

"**You're Deaf; I'm Mute"**

**~Chapter 13~**

_Previously on "You're Deaf; I'm Mute"…._

_I can't help but feeling...like I just lost something...something...important._

_(no one's POV)_

Giselle drove through the light sprinkling shower of rain, listening to the sound the white noise that was produced by the broken radio. Sighing frustrated, she slammed the power button 'off' and just turned to listen to the silence-well, as silent as one could get from driving roughly over pieces of gravel.

Her head pounded like a jackhammer from the headache that she received at work_; _she just wanted to get home and gulp down a large Pepsi with two aspirin and slam down on her mattress. In the calm of her car she felt like dozing off at that moment, but she wouldn't. Nope, she wouldn't-Jack might, she giggled at the thought of her husband passed out in the front drivers seat (while the car is parked of course) and snoring like a bear; loud enough to wake the dead. She giggled once again, she couldn't wait for her husband to get home. But...she couldn't help but it's not going to be the same when he does...what a thing to feel right? _Nothing is going to change...__nothing...right? _She thought worriedly.

Turning onto her street she couldn't help but let her stomach get all tied up in knots. When she pulled into the wet drive way, she was shocked to see the front door cracked open. "What the..?" she asked as she stepped through the door, "Troy?" she called. How surprised was she when Chad came running to her with a finger over his lips shushing her. "Troy and Gabriella are asleep-well, she's deaf, but still you know what I mean and all that chiz, anyway, SH!"

"Chad!" she yelled in a harsh whisper, "what is going here? Why is the door open...at this hour no less!" she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him; causing him to shrink back and cower away.

"I know what you are thinking...but, I can explain this perfectly." she began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay, I'll..um...explain." Total silence followed for three minutes, Giselle twisted her neck in an exasperated circle, while walking over to the dining room table and put her big shoulder bag on the hard wood surface. "Now CHAD!" Her loud tone caused Chad to jump back and thud! to sound from the living room ; which in turn caused both of them run immediately to the living room only to see Troy on the floor rubbing his head painfully. And Gabriella sleeping soundly on the couch.

"I told you they-well, Gabriella still is-asleep...no offense, but..Mrs. B, do know how to keep a quiet tone of voice?" Chad asked, apparently trying to lighten the mood. Giselle turned to him with a fake smile and she feigned cheerfulness. "Chad, I love your shoes, are they comfortable?"

Chad looked down at his new sneakers-his short attention span was no help in situations like this; it always got him in trouble. "hm..yeah, I'd say they are very comfortable. Why?" He asked, raising a brow. Giselle ignored his question, "are they fast?"

"Well, I haven't broken them in yet...so, I don't really know yet..." Chad shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets; not really knowing-or wanting to find out-where this was going. She took an intimidating step toward him and growled threateningly, "let's find out."Chad was dumbfounded for a second, but when he caught the savage glint in her eyes that was when he saw what she meant and instantly ran out of his...friends...house and back to his own. He didn't think that his parents would like it very much if he was...murdered by the next door neighbor.

Giselle chuckled to herself as she shut the door and locked both locks, "well, that takes care of that." she muttered to herself; walking over to the fallen Troy. "Troy, honey, are you all right?" When she heard Troy groan a bit, she let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding. "Oh thank god! Now...Troy, what is Gabriella doing here?" she asked, looking over at the soundly sleeping Gabriella. Troy cracked open his semi-good left eye and lifted his hands to sign. _'Her brother was hitting and hurting her...I couldn't let her go through that...mom, I ..I love her.' _Troy smiled at the thought of what he just signed. Giselle smiled gently at her son, how long has it been since Troy was in...? Has he ever been in...? She just felt euphoria-or some form of it-all over her body. "She can stay here Troy...no one will hurt her. I mean it, no one."

* * *

_(Gabriella's POV)_

**Dream**

_The soft grass tickled my bare feet, and the gold sun was warm on my __bare shoulders. I looked around at my surroundings; I was in the same field where I saw that shadow-covered boy a few days earlier. It was just as beautiful as I remembered it, I felt like never wanting to leave. It was nice and quiet here. I laughed as the warm breeze made my long, brown waves tickle me around my shoulders and sundress blow against the back of my legs. I inhaled a big scent and breathed in the luscious scent of daisy's and roses and...just about every flower the human mind could think of. _

_I twirled myself around in many circles and laughed loudly as the breeze continued to tickle at the bare parts of my body. I couldn't but feel totally elated from just being here. I loved this dream, I hope it never ended. "Gabi." Echoed a voice, but the voice wasn't what startled me-although it was part of it-but, what startled me was the fact that I _heard _it! How was that possible, I've been deaf my whole life!_

_"Gabi" It sounded and echoed again, I stopped twirling and spun around quickly only to see a figure cloaked in the light shadows; I could tell that it was male-obviously, the broad shoulders and the height and the bulky, muscular frame was a dead give a way. And the shadows didn't hold any sinister bearing on anything. "Gabi...I...miss you..." the voice sounded closer, as if it was right behind me-yet, it was all around me. How weird is that? Eerie. I didn't know what to do. Sure, if this was a dream (which obviously, it was, I mean HELLO! a deaf person cannot hear anyone speak ...well, only 1/3, but still!) But, if this was a dream and I can hear the echoing voice, maybe...just maybe...I could talk. Why not test it out now. _

_"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?" wow, so that's what I'd sound like if I could talk in the real world. Like, I said before, I wish this dream would never end. I can talk in this world. _

_"Gabi...it's me...Blake." Blake! My cousin! He's here? But, how...what...huh...who? I can't believe this; I've missed him so much. He sounded like he was coming from straight behind me. "Blake? Where are you?" Blake chuckled-wherever he was. _

_"You have to find me Gabi...remember how we would play for hours in those woods behind the house in Boston?" I giggled, I did remember. That was before Lucas was a total ass, and before my dad was an ignorant bastard, and before my mom...before my mom left. I frowned slightly at the thought of my mother and the memory of her leaving. "Hey, what's wrong?" apparently wherever Blake was, he could see me frown and my brows knit together. I swear I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "Gabi girl...no crying...not in this place." I couldn't help it. _

_I sniffled and wiped the stray tear with the back of my hand. "Blake, where are you? Just give me a hint..." He chuckled again, "All right Gabi girl, only you and only one hint." he said in a mock stern voice. His joking never really went away I could tell. "I am near the tree where we planted the wildflowers...you know where." I did. _

_He only said two more words after that, 'find me', and I was off on my journey to find him. I couldn't believe this, I could talk and I was hanging out with my cousin that...died and I was enjoying every minute of it. I hope it never ended. _

_Winding my way through the many trees, I finally came to the small creek and next to that was a brook of wildflowers where I saw two feet clad in white and blue basketball sneakers and connected to them was two legs that were covered by black low-rider skinny jeans. I smiled when my eyes met Blake's and I felt even better when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tight just like he used to. "I missed you Blake." I said, squeezing him tighter. _

_"I missed you too...so so much." Tears had started to run down my cheeks as the embrace grew long. I had missed him so much; after what seemed like eternity, he pulled away and smiled at me- I was not the only who had been crying. "Hey, Gabs, you remember that song that you wrote in 8th grade?"He asked, I sniffled and knitted my brows in confusion. "Oh, come on! You don't remember?" I slowly shook my head, not knowing what he was talking about. Blake let out a chuckle, he opened his mouth to speak, but there was something that I wanted to know before he said anything. "How come I can speak here?" _

_He wasted no time. "Because, I know that it's always been your dream to have a voice, to speak...to sing." Oh, yeah, now I remember. "Now, are you sure you don't remember the song?" I shook my head, if I wrote a song then I probably threw it away or it got lost throughout the many years of moving. "Oh, well, no worries-"_

_"Hakuna Matata" I interrupted, laughing a small laughed, "Hakuna Matata." he repeated, "anyway, I was saying that you'll remember the song. You will...I mean...you can't forget what is written in pen for the pen which is mightier then the sword is also very permanent."_

_"I love you Blake."_

_"You too, Gabi...love you too. Just do me a favor?"_

_"What?"_

_"Wake up...move on...forget and be happy."_

**End of Dream**

**And you guys probably hate me for leaving it there, but HEY! at least I updated and I hope you like it! Be sure to review! OOH! can I just say that I love you guys so so so very much! and that this story is so close to breeching 90 reviews...want to see if this story can reach 100? That would be so bomb! **

**Anyway, I also want to say that I wrote the start of a new story it's called "Holy Moly Ghostly" (don't ask why) I already got two reviews and I would like to hear more opinions on it. So, if you could please review that one I'd be really happy. Thank guys so very much! I love you guys! **

**Hope you liked this chapter and (if you want) offer suggestions for the next one. My ears are always open for them :D **

**Tenney.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all! Did I mention that I love you guys! :D 95 reviews! 95! *dances like a loon* Woot! Anyway, I am sorry to say that there is not much Troyella in this chapter, but maybe in the next one huh? But, there are at least two more HSM characters introduced, tell me what you think! :D**

**Don't forget to review once you've finished and please enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't HSM, nor do I have anything to do with the characters or Zac Efron (sadly)  
**

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**~Chapter 14~**

_Previously on "You're Deaf; I'm Mute"…._

_"Hakuna Matata" I interrupted, laughing a small laughed, "Hakuna Matata." he repeated, "anyway, I was saying that you'll remember the song. You will...I mean...you can't forget what is written in pen for the pen which is mightier then the sword is also very permanent."_

_"I love you Blake."_

_"You too, Gabi...love you too. Just do me a favor?"_

_"What?"_

_"Wake up...move on...forget and be happy."_

The dream felt like a slap in the face; a very uncalled for slap in the face. Gabriella found herself sitting up right on the three-person couch, covered up by a thick, itchy wool blanket. At first she looked at it strangely then she looked around at her surroundings; wondering what happened, then her eyes fell on Troy's sleeping form and the memories instantly came flooding back. Troy...hospital...Lucas...her fighting Lucas. Of course the latter was a little unbelievable for her; she thought that she wouldn't be able to _ever _stand up to Lucas, let along fight him! She pondered for second wondering what brought that on, but a short while her thoughts were interrupted by a light groan and a wince.

Her eyes darted back over to Troy-funny, she hadn't realized she moved them away from him-and she noticed that he was moving into a sitting up position; with a wee bit of trouble. She stood from the couch and walked over to him and placed her small hands on his bicep and slightly-and gently-tugged on it to help him; he winced a bit, but it was more from the feeling of electricity running though his veins from her touch than it was from the stabbing feeling that was in his gut and the pounding his skull was amplifying with every tick of the old grandfather clock that sat off to Troy's left, right next to the baby grand piano. "Ugh..." he groaned.

When he was sitting up, the blanket that covered him had fallen to the floor and that's when Gabriella noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest and stomach were bandaged. She felt her eyes go as wide as dinner plates. _Holy cow! he's ...DAMN! _she thought to herself as she suddenly felt her lips and mouth go dry; especially when his blue eyes were staring at her brown orbs quizzically; his gaze wasn't uncomfortable, just penetrating and ..just a tad intrusive. What was he thinking?

_'Sleep well?' _Troy signed, a smirk curving his lips when he saw her knees buckle slightly. Yes, like his dad, he had that affect on people-girls, mainly. _'Gabriella, hello? Sleep well?' _He signed again when she did nothing but stare. Okay, this is turning into something more along the lines of...creepy. She's still staring! Creepy...just a bit...yeah.

Gabriella brought her hands up in front of her and signed, although her signs were a bit jumbled. _'Yes, I sle...wow...um...I...wow!...um...shutting up now.' _Troy smirked and pressed his lips tightly together to hide the smile that was threatening to break over his face. But, Gabriella could tell that he wanted to laugh, so she ducked her head and hid her face behind her curtain of brown waves.

Troy stood up slowly; gripping his ribs when he felt the stabbing pain again; and put his index finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his. He liked it when she blushed, he didn't like it at all when she hid her face. _A beautiful face like that, should never be hidden._ Troy thought to himself as he leaned down and graced her lips with a soft, tender kiss before pulling away and seeing her reaction. Her face seemed to have gotten redder (if it was possible) than a freaking fire engine. Troy laughed, _cute, _he thought.

* * *

"Troy! Breakfast!" Giselle yelled from the kitchen; the wonderful scent of bacon was drifted out from beneath the kitchen door. Gabriella's mouth began to water at the luscious smell and her stomach voiced its opinion by growling loudly. Troy laughed as he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen/dining room.

Troy pulled out Gabriella's chair before taking his own-Giselle noticed and smiled big when she saw that this girl was having this huge affect on her son. I mean, come on! He's never pulled out anyone's seat before his own before! That is major news; Giselle thought that it should be in the papers, but decided against such a ridiculous thought...then again..hm?

* * *

**Where Lucas/Troy fought~~in daylight**

26 year old Jason Cross was hiking the trail through the woods. Whistling his favorite tune by Ke$ha and swinging his arms lazily from side to side. He never did this in public because he thought his friends would think that he's utterly stupid and ridiculous for acting like a..about a five year old and even hiking! Seriously, his friends didn't get the idea of Jason actually liking to be alone in the woods. He always thought it to be a big adventure every time he set foot in the enormous mass of green and brown and wildflowers, he loved it, and him being a photographer, he would always be taking pictures of the wildlife around him. Documenting everything that looked remotely interesting and fascinating.

With his camera strapped securely around his neck, he wound his way to his favorite spot; where hardly any one went, so he knew that he wouldn't be bothered. Four miles into the woods later, he was nearly over a moss covered log when he fell into a bleached blond who was sitting on the wet ground; rubbing her ankle. "Oh I am so sorry!" He gaped, pushing himself off the wet ground, "I didn't see you there...there...there...wow." His eyes widened when he caught sight of her face. Her eyes were a beautiful jade green and her skin was a pale creamy ivory, she smiled small when she caught sight of him. "That's okay," she said, wincing when the pain in her ankle returned, "ow..." wrapping her hands around it. It felt warm and looked swollen.

Jason's eyes followed hers and his brow knitted together when he saw her hands gently rubbing her ankle. "You okay?" he asked, brushing some dark hair out of his coffee colored eyes. "Yeah,"-pfft-"it's just that I think my ankle...I tripped over the log..." she said, blowing ten strands of blond out of her eyes. "I'm Sharpay by the way" she held out her hand in greeting and smiled through the sharp pain in her ankle. "Jason." He smiled as he shook her pink manicured hand, "wait a minute? Sharpay? As in Sharpay Evans from high school? The ice queen?"

Sharpay blushed at his many questions and ducked her head low to hide that crimson that was painting her cheeks. "Maybe." she said, sniggering slightly. "Ow..." she said when she accidentally kicked her leg in the air; causing her to grab it immediately. Jason cleared his throat and reached out his hands, "um..may I..have a look at it?"

"Um...sure...you a doctor?" Sharpay asked, raising her eye brow quizzically. Now it was Jason's turn to blush, this time from a little embarrassment. "n-no...I am actually a photographer...you know...pict-"

"Yeah, I know...you take nature pictures?" he nodded. "wow, all I do is just look at nature...its very pretty...especially at sunset-OW!" she screeched silently when Jason touched the sore spot on her ankle.

"sorry." he said, rubbing it with his own calloused hands, "you know I have something we can use to take the swelling down..." he said, ripping the arm of his jacket off the torso of the ivory leather. "This will have to do..." he said, wrapping her ankle. Sharpay winced as the leather was wound tightly around the skin of her leg and partly on her foot. When he was done, he stood up and brushed off his pants that had been in the dirt and and held out his hands to help Sharpay-the beautiful girl he's had a crush on since high school-up. She accepted his hands gratefully and leaned on him for support. They began to walk back to the main road when all of a sudden Jason pointed something out that was connect to an old, strong tree root. Sharpay mumbled an 'I don't know' and they walked toward it curiously.

Of course when they got near it, Jason (along with helping Sharpay) knelt down to pick it up. It was an old rope; it was wonder that it hadn't broke by now. Especially with the heavy weight on the other end. Momentarily they looked at each other, both burning with curiosity, Sharpay positioned herself so that she wasn't leaning on Jason so much or putting too much weight on her ankle and they began to pull. Heave...ho...heave...ho...

"AH!" Sharpay screamed when they got full rope up. What they saw was the most horrid thing that she'd ever seen in her life. It was a body; mud-covered, it's neck was bent at an unnatural position, and Sharpay never felt more scared in her life! Does this mean a killer was on the loose? "What are we going to do?"

"Okay, don't panic..somebody probably left it here while on the way to the cemetery or something..."

"WHAT!"she screamed, "what makes you think that somebody would leave THIS here on accident!"

Jason mumbled a response, and shuffled his feet nervously from side to side. Sharpay was very short of having a heart attack before Jason's head shot up with an idea. Those happened rarely. "Maybe we should take it-him-to the police" he said, gesturing to the body.

Sharpay nodded anxiously in agreement. "Yeah..yeah...that's a good idea...we should do that...you carry him."

"What? Why me?"

"You're a guy!"

**So, what'cha guys think? I am sorry if the Jason/Sharpay pairing offends people; but, I actually like that pairing better than Zekepay. SO, what'cha think? **

**(oh, and I was thinking of something to ask you guys about this story, here it is: Sequel?)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**"You're Deaf; I'm Mute"**

**~Chapter 15~**

"Hey, you know that you cops should get better food!" Carlos yelled, shoving his plate of cold scrambled eggs away from him. He's been in jail for nearly 48 hours and he is already about to die of boredom. "Hey!" he yelled again, getting up from his scratchy bunk bed did you bastards hear me? Where's the good food?" he rattled the bars of his cell to get the police's attention. Although, they have done one hell of a job pretending-at least, he thought that they were pretending-that he wasn't making all sorts of noise. A person could be driven mad by listening to him bellow and scream and holler like a madman.

"Don't you guys have doughnuts around here?" Carlos screamed again, shaking the bars harder. Soon, one of the rookie cops-the one who was on shift;not the one who put in this joint- came stomping up to him. "Shut up!" he screamed into Carlos' face, "everyone here gets the same amount of food and the SAME FOOD!" he slammed his night stick on Carlos' fingers, causing Carlos to pull them back and them to throb dully. The rookie's eyes were blazing like muddy brown flames-they seemed almost black- and his lips were in a tight line with his fists clenched at his sides. Carlos sneered at him, and stuck out his lower lip, "so, you fat bastards like starving your prisoners? What the hell did we do to deserve starvation?"

The rookie jutted out his lower lip and narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of his words leaving his mouth, a loud and frantic scuffling entered the main part of the jail; "IS ANYBODY HERE?" The rookie-whose badge read 'officer Urkel'-let out an agitated breath and unclenched and reclenched his fists, "you got lucky you son of a bitch.." he muttered; Carlos heard him and flipped him the bird and turned his back to him and leaned up against the bars of the cell, pouting, something he's done for awhile now.

* * *

"Jason, this is freaking me out!" Sharpay freaked, twisting her thumbs-which had their nails bitten nearly clean off- and was pacing back and forth in the front of the jail. "What if no one is here and we have to deal with this..body...by ourselves!" Jason breathed out a sigh, he was freaked out like Sharpay, but she was more vocal about it. He grabbed Sharpay gently by her shoulders and pulled her into his chest as she began shaking with frightened tremors, "sh, Sharpay, it will be okay." He whispered, nuzzling her neck with his cheek without even realizing it. Her skin was soft-like silk- and it had a lingering smell of melted chocolate for some reason, "they could just be busy with the people in back is all...we just need to wait it out and-"

"Did one of you two scream earlier?" The couple jumped apart, although their hands were connected somewhat and Sharpay was still shaking slightly as they looked at the police on duty. He looked to only 18-20 at the most- and had red curly hair with three freckles resting in the middle of his nose and he had a tall, athletic frame that was unfortunately hidden behind his blue polyester uniform. Jason nodded, tightening his grip on Sharpay's hand. "Yeah, I did, we were hiking through the woods, and well-actually I was and I bumped into her"-her pointed to Sharpay, who was tapping her foot with a little bit of impatience now.-"and then she broke her ankle and then-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Sharpay yelled, causing Jason and officer Urkel to jump slightly. "um..Sorry, it's just, the point is...we-Jason and I-we were walking back to the car and well, we found this." She limped, with Jason's help to balance her, to the desk that was to the left of the door. On it laid the body of Lucas Montez; his usual unkempt hair was slicked back and greasy due to the nights rainstorm and his neck bone was jutting out from the side of his throat, his dark tan skin was covered in mud and dirt. It was a gruesome sight, and Sharpay had to turn into Jason's shoulder and started shaking again. Officer Urkel walked slowly up to the body, examining it. He ran his fingers over the dirty skin; he resembled a doctor examining a dead patient, as if he was deliberating to tell the family that the guy's dead.

**I am so sorry that this chapter is a shorty! But, I had this idea (I am also for the "No Troyella" thing...:( ) and I had to get it down! **

**I also have zero ideas for Troyella, so if you have any throw them at me! (I will give you a character-if you want one-and I have to decide how to put your character into the story...*grumbles*...I'll figure that part when I cross that bridge-which is still a long way from me...**

**Any way, if you have any ideas for Troyella, then please offer them!**

**Please and all my thanks!**

**Tenney.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, for the wait, but hey! I have been looking a universities and what not to go to next year. found a few-but, wont bore you with the details of that...still writing some college application essays. :( HARD! Anyway, I would to give shoutouts to those who offered ideas on past chapters (or this present one), and those who just reviewed in general.**

_**MilitaryBrat10, Zanessastories1225788, Bluebell140, hopelessromanticgurl, pumpkinking5, toavoidconversation, ValzBrownie, aussie33, 2pinkstar and 7blackberry, Frankies Girl 21, coolio1206, NessaZacFan, coolio1206, XoxMountainGirlxoX, troyellaluver, musicluver4ever11, Mental1Patient, XXbestfriend1XX, .Forever, hogwartzgirl, AddyD90, Clembo29, warrengal4393, daceeygirl159, Bookity**_

**want a shout out? Then review!**

**for this particular idea I would like to thank ****hopelessromanticgurl; even though I got a lot of idea submissions and they were all great, i went with one that I thought stood out-that and I think it's time to put more "Fluff" in the story.**

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute **

**~Chapter 16~**

**Dream~Gabi's POV (Authors note: When ever Gabi has a dream, she is going to actually have a physical voice, hey, anything can happen in a dream)**

_I hardly recognized where I was; everything was shrouded in darkness and shadows. Everywhere I looked I saw eerie and sinister shadows. I hugged my arms closer to my body as I walked down the scraggly path that reminded me of broken bones jutting out in very unnatural postions. A branch snapped, and I flung myself around at the noise. I saw nothing but shadows...I gulped loudly,but the lump that had formed had not gone down; it seemed to have gotten bigger, my arms started shaking and I felt as if I might faint. _

_Another branch snapped in the oh-so-quiet-and-ominous blackness. I whirled around, I saw a black silhouette of a person. It was a male definitely, I don't know any girls with broad foot ball player-esque shoulders. Their legs were barred and tall and thick. Like they-whoever this person was-was bracing for the impact of a runningback. "Who-whose there?" I called. My eyes widened when I heard the voice escape my lips, I thought that was a one time deal when I was in that one dream with Blake...but, I guess not. But, how is it happening is the question. The person didn't answer, they just stared at me. I felt as if daggers were piercing my skin; my palms were now covered in a thin layer of sweat-they shone bright in the moon that was poking through the tiny openings between the branches. _

_"Who are you?" I asked. I stood erect, tried to show that I wasn't afraid-harder than it seems, all right- and braced my legs shoulder width apart, as if preparing for some sort of attack. And, those words couldn't have been phrased any better because the silhouette moved and ran towards me with a furious speed. I turned to run, but whoever was this silhouette was much faster than me-as well as taller, hey, I was only 5'5" that's a perfectly normal height thank you very much. _

_They grabbed my shoulders and wrapped their arms tightly around me, squeezing as if strangling. "You little bitch!" the silhouette screamed into my ear; tears ran down my face, "You escaped me before I got the chance to do what I wanted-well, now. I. Can." his words were layered in acid, suggesting something dark that I didn't want to wait around to find out. I wriggled loose, or at least tried to, but the silhouette pulled me back towards his chest and we wandered into the shadows, "Let me go!" I screamed, but I noticed something, my voice. It was hoarse, like the way it is when I'm...awake..."Let me go!" I screamed again. I began kicking and scratching and biting, the silhouette threw me against something hard, my head thrashing against it painfully. _

_I felt the liquid warmth of blood run down my face and entangle itself in my hair. My vision turned blurry, and my limbs began to grow heavy as I slid down the hard, scratchy surface-must have been a tree. The person's hands gripped my shoulders tightly and pulled me so that I was lying on my back, "You little bitch, you think that you're so innocent!" his speech was a little garbled, I was trying to maintain consciousness, but finding it extremely difficult. From what I could see, he got down on his knees and straddled me, making sure I didn't run-like I could, I was half conscious. _

_He moved his hand to the front of my shirt and the other remained on my shoulder, and a ripping sound filled the air. Then the next thing I know, he started to draw designs on my stomach with his fingers and roughly and demanding started kissing my neck, by now my foggy brain had registered this much. Rape. I started flailing my arms and kicking my legs, but he outweighed me greatly. "Shut up!" he mumbled into my neck, slobbering it with his wet tongue. I kicked harder as tears spilled out of my eyes; his hand that was on my shoulder had moved to his forearm on my throat, and his hand that was tracing designs on my bare stomach went to my jeans and were trying to undo them one handed, I kicked harder and flailed my arms even more-digging my nails painfully into his skin, he bit me when he did that. I cried out in obvious pain. _

_When he got my pants undone, he slid them offer slowly with his one hand and pushed his forearm further into my neck, cutting my air supply and causing me to gasp and groan. By now, he started to thrust his hips and his member that was now hard was stabbing my thighs through my underwear, I thought that I was going to die. In fact, I had a strong suspicion that I would. I wonder, if I die in a dream...would I die in real life? _

_Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I just let my legs and arms lay unresponsive to what was happening. I screamed loudly, but it kept happening. I closed my tear flooded eyes and shook my head back and forth frantically. "Stop..."I cried through thick tears."Shut up," he said, thrusting harder; pulling at my panties. His hands felt cold and intrusive, his thumb crawled slowly toward the lips of my legs. I felt my skin crawl and itch like a million bugs were all over it. _

_Everything went black then. _

**End of dream (no one's POV)**

Gabriella tossed and turned; kicking the blankets that were on her off, she felt like screaming. She wanted to wake up, but she was afraid that she couldn't; afraid of what she was "seeing" wasn't a dream-a nightmare. She kicked and tossed and turned, causing the blankets to shuffle loudly on the bed of the guest room that Troy had helped move her into earlier that morning.

Troy had been asleep in his room, that is until he heard a pounding on the other side of the wall; and the rustling sound of bed sheets slapping on the mattress. Troy immediately got up and ran over to the guest room, where he saw Gabriella kick the sheets around and punching the wall; Troy didn't give what he was about to do a second thought. He rushed to her side and grasped her shoulders tightly-but, gently-and shook her; trying to wake her up with out freaking her out. It was almost to no avail-with all the kicking and the fact that Gabriella punched Troy in the nose; she missed, but hit his lower jaw instead. What a right hook she's got.

Troy got a better grip on her shoulders and shook her, causing her to stop kicking and punching. Her eyes fluttered open and her hands clenched into fists as she looked around the room. Her big, brown orbs wide and full of fear; Troy looked at her, his blue orbs penetrating hers. He brought his hand up to her cheek, she flinched and collasped on to the mattress-breathless and frightened. Troy pulled back his hand from her cheek, but grasped her hand tightly. He couldn't leave her alone. He grabbed the extra pillow that was always under the nightstand and pulled at the corner of the blanket that Gabriella had kicked all the off the bed; no, he wouldn't leave her alone, not like this.

When Troy was finished setting up his make-shift bed, he bent down to Gabriella-still holding her hand-and kissed her forehead with a feather light kiss. Then he laid down and closed his eyes when his head hit the pillow. He needed to protect Gabriella.

**Sorry, for leaving it there, and sorry that it took forever for me to update. Hope you like it, be sure to review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so, before I begin with the chapter, I would like to thank all those who reviewed/offered ideas and suggestions/and just generally were really nice and kind :D I give all big virtual hugs; and ...shoutouts.**

_**MilitaryBrat10, Zanessastories1225788, Bluebell140, hopelessromanticgurl, pumpkinking5, toavoidconversation, ValzBrownie, aussie33, 2pinkstar and 7blackberry, Frankies Girl 21, coolio1206, NessaZacFan, coolio1206, XoxMountainGirlxoX, troyellaluver, musicluver4ever11, Mental1Patient, XXbestfriend1XX, .Forever, hogwartzgirl, AddyD90, Clembo29, warrengal4393, daceeygirl159, Bookity, minimaddi, Santeelove**_

**And..I would like to introduce two new chacracters to this story, so,,,please welcome "Santina" (Santeelove) and "Maddison" (minimaddi). Anyway, enough jibberjabber, on with the story. **

**disclaimer: I don't own HSM nor do I own the characters (except for Lucas, and Carlos, and Giselle, ...can I say Maddison and Santeelove?)**

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 17**

It's been two weeks since Lucas' death, Carlos sat in the cell mumbling something about imcompetent police who did nothing but sat on their asses and ate fattening donuts for their whole job and got paid to do nothing. But, he was alone in the cell; alone in the station-Officer Urkel had left to go to dinner with his wife (or so he said...he looks like he hard time raking in the women and keeping them on the fishing line) Carlos sneered at the very thought of the dumbass officer eating at a topnotch restaurant with a bodacious beauty on his arm; he didn't seem like the type. Breathing out a gust of air from lack of things to do on a Monday, he would usually be at work. And Gabriella would be at school.

His sneer turned to a depressed looking frown._ Gabby. _He let out a deep, throaty sigh as he thought about her. He wondered if she was all right, where she was, who had her..._If they touch her in any way, I will kill them with my bare hands..._he thought. Lucas had made it sound like he was attacked, like Gabriella was taken against her will. ...But, Lucas was dead, where did that leave the constant questions that were buzzing around his skull and stinging like hornets all over again and again **(can't take credit that came from "Breaking Dawn"), **with every sting came a migraine that hurt like hell and made Carlos wish that he would just suffer and die...well, at least just want to suffer. It's less dramatic.

Carlos was deep in thought. So much that he didn't hear the door in the front open and officer Urkel come whistling on in to the holding center. "Hey dumbshit." the officer greeted, a cheeky smile on his face, he brought his hand to the pocket that held the cells keys; they had built up a.."special" relationship in the past two weeks. Carlos looked up with only his eyes and nodded to him slightly then commenced to staring at the concrete floor which seemed to be far more interesting than the fact that Urkel was opening the bars to the cell-that is, until he heard the loud clanking sound of the bars sliding and screeching across the concrete. "What are you doing?" Carlos asked, looking up with interest that was part feigned and part real. Urkel looked at him as if he had grown a third eye in the past two weeks and his skin had turned to slimy, shiny green scales.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Urkel inquired, "I'm letting you go. You did your time, for good behavior of course." he ended his statement with a friendly smile as Carlos just looked abashed, walking slowly-as if the floor would ignite in a great blaze- to the bars. Urkel let out an impatient sigh and stepped abruptly inside, grabbed his forearm, and yanked him out. Shutting the door behind him. "Your clothes are in the storage. Follow me. I'm supposed to give your belongings to you anyway."

* * *

**East High (Troy's POV)**

I have yawned three times today. And all in the same class within the same hour, I don't get it. I just don't; how can Mr. Wong-the best teacher and only teacher with a personality that doesn't creep me out and understands that I can only hear- get stuck teacher IB history. A boring class with an exciting teacher does not mix well. It does not. I felt my eyes droop from tiredness and my head slipping from the hold my hand had on it. But, I gripped my hair tighter between my fingers to keep me awake. Yeah, that worked. Somewhat. I yawned again. If this class doens't end soon, I swear I will storm out of here for absolutely no reason. Oh, wait, I do have a reason.

Most. Boring. Class. Ever.

"...one of the punishments that the puritans used against wrongdoers was quartering which is; anyone?" He looked around at the class, I am pretty sure that we all- or close to all- had our heads down on the desk sleeping in a puddle of drool. Mr. Wong clucked his tongue and tsk'd at us. I knew I was right, "**Maddison**, how about you?" he said, pointing to the seat next to me (me and Gabriella didn't have history together. Damn) I swear, every head turned to the back of the class; do they like to watch people answer the question correctly just so they could feel bad about themselves? Yeah, that must be it.

"Well," a soft voice began. " 'Quartering' is when the puritans would tie one limb to a horse and then spook the horses in four different directions." Okay, I have a confession. I looked, I am one of the people that feel bad about themselves when a nerd answers a questions correctly. Maddison was cute, I had an interest in her when I was 8th grade; of course, she had a crush on me at the time as well. So, we started dating for a while. It ended in freshman year, I was on the basketball team and she was on the scholastic decathalon. Different roads taken, different paths chosen.

I see her in the halls. She still has that spark, the fire in her. But for the most part she is quiet, staring at her now looking down at her book with flushed cheeks- she's always been uncomfortable with talking in front of vasts amounts of people, even when it's just answering a class question. Her hazel eyes were shadowed by the dark curtain of her brown hair. She reminded of Gabriella looking like that, but I knew Maddy, she was anything but shy. And she didn't have an asshole of a brother who beats her like Lucas did to Gabriella. My jaw ticked.

"Very good Maddison, that is correct." Mr. Wong praised, writing the answer down on the chalk board and underling it three times. It's going to be on a test. Oh joy.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Everyone gathered their things and practically ran out of the room. Like I said, boring class ever. I lazily gathered my things and pushed myself up from the cramped desk and slithered slowly our of the room. Until, "Troy." I groaned mentally and turn on my heel, "I have to say something." I stared at Mr, Wong, but then my eyes traveled to Maddison-who was picking up her collection of books and her yarn. Oh, she is still doing that one needle knitting thing. What's it called? um...croquet? "Troy, are you listening?" huh, what? My eyes snapped back to Mr. Wong, I gave him an apologetic smile that seemed to say,_ I'm sorry but, I was not listening. Please explain again. _Mr. Wong drew in a breath and repeated what I didn't hear.

"I said that you are failing this class, and I do reccommend that you get a tutor." Great. I feigned a smile and nodded; who in frozen hell is going to be my tutor? "Maddison, please come back in here would you?" I turned to see a confused Maddison walking slowly back into the room, her book clutched tightly to herself and her hazel eyes glazed over liked the way they were in 8th grade, and a pink tint to her cheeks. Does she still have a crush on me?

"Yes, Mr. Wong?" she said, not making eye contact. Yeah, she definitely still has that crush. Mr. Wong folded his hands behind his back and his jet black hair shifted in his eyes, "I have assigned you to tutor Troy, could you do that?" Maddison snapped her distracted gaze on me then she flicked them over to Mr. Wong, the pink in her cheeks flaming. "I'm sorry Mr. Wong, but I can't"- the words came out harsher than she (probably) had intended them-"but, I am busy all days of the week, I can't." with that she turned on her heel and marched out, Mr. Wong just cleared his throat and turned his head away from the door. Perhaps the words had a double meaning? Oh, well, none of my business.

I took Mr. Wongs silence as a cue to leave; which I practically ran out of the room before he could utter another word.

* * *

**East High (Gabriella's POV) **

I stood at my locker, holding my arms around me. Taking deep breaths. I've been more tired than usual this past weekend-actually the past two weeks; I just have this bad feeling that something horrible has happened. I couldn't shake the slimy feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach; my fingers clenched into my palms as I pulled my arms tighter around me. What was wrong with me? Why was I having this slimy, dark feeling in me. _Chill Gabby, _I thought to myself. _it's just nerves. You haven't seen Lucas in a while since the fight on the road...he's your brother, you have a right to be worried. _The little shoulder angel whispered to me that last part, the shoulder devil on her left had other words however. _He hurt you. He's hurt you...and in that dream you had on Saturday night, he raped you. Yeah, you heard me. Your subconcsious supplied you with the most frightening dream that it could muster...who knows, he could've done that to you for real. Where would you be if Troy hadn't saved you, huh? Probably dead. Who cares about Lucas, the bastard is probably dead in a ditch somewhere, good riddance. _

I closed my eyes and shook my head. No, Lucas couldn't be dead. Sure, he wouldn't treat like a real brother should, but he was still her brother. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

I felt a sob build up in my chest, but I pushed it down. I wouldn't cry here; not now. Students were headed to lunch, but I wasn't hungry, instead I just walked the opposite way. Occasionally bumping into people and them just shoving out the way and flipping me the bird. I'm used to it; of course, when I bumped into Chad, I had expected the same reaction when I interrupted his make out session with his girlfriend-at least I think it was his girlfriend- but, instead he gave me a small smile and a concerned stare. I just nodded at him in recognition and signed, "Where's Troy?"

He cracked his fingers before answering me, "I saw him go into the gym, I think Zeke and Martha are in there...you know making o-" I stopped him there. He didn't need to finish, I knew what he was going to sign. I nodded my thanks and walked in the direction of the gym; I was about to open the door when I saw two figures molded flat against each other that looked like they were sucking each other's faces off. I just stood there, that must have been Martha and Zeke in one hell of a heated make out session. It reminded me of me and Troy yesterday-it wasn't like I am looking for a relationship, but sometimes, moments just happen.

**Flashback(No ones POV) **

_Gabriella fluffed out the blanket of the guest bed, then she smoothed out any wrinkles that ruined the soft surface. When she was done making the bed she put her hands on her hips and eyes it like she was Michelangelo admiring his work when he had finished painting the ceiling of the sistine chapel. She was about to turn around on her heel and walk out, but her path was blocked and her exit ruined when she bumped into the hard chest of Troy, who was smirking down at her; his hands flat against his sides with his fingers twitching as if they were itching to scratch something. Or touch someone. _

_Gabriella blushed a deep crimson and pushed back her chocolate brown hair behind her ear as she tried to move around him. But, he put his arms around her bracing her in the cage of his arms. His cologne wafted through the still air. Gabriella felt her breath hitch and her heart rate speed up to the equivalent of a high speed chase. Her brown orbs flickered to his lips, then back to his eyes, they were so blue and beautiful; like they were the 'le coure de la mer' that Rose wore around her neck on Titanic. Troy smirked as he leaned in, his hands wrapping securely around her waist. His lips brushed hers with the gentleness of feathers against skin; Gabriella felt her insides burn and melt down to molten rock. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck; pulling him closer to her; Troy deepened the kiss, walking them over to the bed, Gabriella felt her mind cloud. Any coherent thoughts had vanished as the kiss deepened. _

_They hit the edge of the bed, wobbled, but fell on to the mattress and continued to roam their tongues in each other's mouths. That is, until Giselle called them both down for lunch. Sighing heavily, and taking much needed breath from-what seemed to be never ending- their kiss. For a moment, they just laid on the mattress, Troy on top, looking in each other's eyes. But, Giselle called again. Troy sighed and got up, holding out his hand to Gabriella who took it with out hesitation as they both walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, the aroma of something that smelled like burned chicken and soupy mahsed potatoes swarming around them. Gabriella suddenly missed the smell of only Troy's cologne. _

**End of Flash Back **

* * *

**Carlos Montez**

Carlos walked into his house, it was quiet. Eerily quiet. He shuffled his feet in the doorway for a few minutes and walked through to the living room. He knew this was his house, but it felt like a foreign place to him. Maybe because he was in jail for a few weeks. Okay, it might have been his fault, but he would never admit that it was to any body. To _anybody. _

He continued his walk through until ended up in the kitchen. Even this room looked foreign, he gazed around the chrome and tile room. The irritating beeping noise coming the answering machine was the loudest thing in here. Funny, he's always hated the answering machine, but he smiled at the familiarity of the sound. The sound of his wife's voice telling him not to threaten the damn thing to be thrown out the window if it didn't stop beeping. It was still a damn thing. He smirked.

He pushed the red button and the answering machine beeped again and an automated voice came on, _"You have 4 new massages." _another beep. _"First new message..." _A masculine and demanding voice appeared through the speaker. "MONTEZ!" it was his boss, oh shit. "If you don't come into work by Tuesday you're fired!" The message was from last Saturday-when he was in jail. So, he already lost it. He sighed deeply and listened to the next message.

"Hello," a feminine voice said, "this is Candy Darbus; Gabriella's homeroom teacher, I would like to inform you of the carnival going on next week. Volunteers for booths are needed, please spend your money and support the theater pro-" _Message deleted. _God, she had an annoying voice. Did she love to talk or annoy others?

Next message. "Hey, uncle Carlos, cousins Gabriella and Lucas, this is your favorite cousin in the world!** Santina**!" said an over excited and cheerful voice that Carlos knew all too well. "I am callling to tell you that I am coming into town three weeks from now and hotels are spendy and all ritzy and stuff...can I stay with you? Great, I'll be in on Friday! Thanks love ya!" The message was from last Saturday, she'd be in at the end of the week. Wait till she finds out that only one her cousins is here, sure, he could always make up a lie and say Lucas went off to college; but that didn't even sound right because the whole Montez family knew how Lucas was about not going to college and was a lazy ass punk. He sighed. "What to do..." he muttered; listening to the next message.

The last message.

"Hello." It was a whispery voice, Carlos didn't recognize it. He frowned and furrowed his brow, pushing replay. "Hello." who was this person? "Hello." Only a one word message? Who left it? "Hello." he replayed it one last time, it's mystery still buzzing about his skull. Who left the message? The phone that he had left in the living room started ringing again, he ran to it. He picked it up and clicked the green talk button, "Montez residence..." he breathed.

"Uncle Carlos? You okay?"

**You hate me for leaving it there, but REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters, only do I own characters that I make up. **

**Santina-Santeelove**

**Maddison-minimaddi**

_Hello." It was a whispery voice, Carlos didn't recognize it. He frowned and furrowed his brow, pushing replay. "Hello." who was this person? "Hello." Only a one word message? Who left it? "Hello." he replayed it one last time, it's mystery still buzzing about his skull. Who left the message? The phone that he had left in the living room started ringing again, he ran to it. He picked it up and clicked the green talk button, "Montez residence..." he breathed._

_"Uncle Carlos? You okay?"_

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 18 **

"Santina," Carlos said, releasing the tension that he held in his body; although the mysterious phone message was buzzing about his skull still, stinging painfully and feeling like each sting was leaving behind a ginat red welt. "How are you? I just listened to your message-" he was interrupted by the loud, out spoken voice of 15 year old Santina Montez. "OH! So, _now _you get my message, why didn't you answer the phone when I called?" if she was standing in the same as him, he would feel like she was stabbing him with daggers. Her green eyes **(A/N: eye color? I forgot...) **wide, openly scowling at him until she got the answers that she needed-or wanted. She was manipulative at times; okay, most of the...okay, all of the time. "Well?" he heard the faint sound of her foot tapping.

He cleared his throat, knowing that it did no good to argue with his niece, he didn't win them anyway. "I've been in-busy...yeah, busy." Santina let out a huff of air on the other end, "bull shit-"

"Santina Montez!" he lectured as he heard that word escape her lips. "Does your parents know that you say words like that?" she scoffed.

"They don't give a shit on what I say, I could swear like a sailor and they wouldn't even notice, but that's beside the point-actually its not in the conversation, we aren't evening talking about my use of sailor talk, we are-" her rambling was cut off.

"Santina, I was in jail okay, I verbally assaulted a cop and may have hit a few others...I was in jail.." he shuddered at the memory, then again, officer Urkel (who he still called "Fat ass" most of the time) had been kind to him; they had built up a strange friendship.

The other end of the line was silent, only light breathing could be heard; that was how Carlos knew she hadn't hung up...yet. "Oh," she said; her voice becoming calmer but still at it's normal loud volume at the same time. "Well, I guess that explains it...anyway, in response to my message that I had left about...eh, whatever-"

"Three days ago." Carlos interrupted in a monotone, that was the most depressing sound that Santina had ever heard. "Uncle Carlos, try adding some emotion to your voice, unemotional is so not your style, anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I said that in response to my message that I had left prior to this phone call I want to know...since I am coming to stay for a while...can I stay with you and my two favorite cousins?" He could hear the cheeky smile that was plastered on her lips at that moment. Carlos found himself sighing, he needed to tell her. She loved Lucas...he was like a big brother to her like he was to Gabriella...

"uh...Santina..." wow, this was hard.

"Yes?" she said, distracted by something, probably her nails that were always painted a neon-metallic blue. He drew in another breath. "Lucas is-"

"HEY!" Santina yelled, "Thommy! I thought I told you that mom will kick your ass if you don't stop hanging our brother on the monkey bars by his crotch!" Carlos flinched when her voice reached that screech that always seemed to resemble the squawk of a dying chicken. "Uncle Carlos, I'm sorry, I have to call you back, HEY! STOP THAT!" _click. _A dialtone replaced her voice, Carlos sighed as he hung up and tossed it back on to the cushion of the leather couch. He roamed his eyes over the living room, his eyes stopping on the grandmother clock that hung in the hall. It tolled out the hour in a loud clang. Three in the afternoon.

Without a second thought, and acting on impulse, he grabbed the car keys and his jacket and went into the garage where is black suburban was waiting for him. He drove to the place where he thought that he wouldn't visit because he'd be busy; because he'd have a job. But, he wasn't busy nor did have the latter, so he drove to East High School. To pick up his daughter, she needed to know...she and Lucas were always so close, at least, he hoped they were...

The purr of the suburban lulled like a mother singing a goodnight song to her small child. He drove down the quiet, sun covered streets of Albuquerque to see his daughter.

* * *

**East High-after school-Gabriella's POV **

The halls were even more crowded as the mass of students pushed passed each other to get to the front door of the school. Yes, the final bella had rung signaling the end of the strenuous school day and the beginning of what ever people had planned for the afternoon. I was walking toward Troy's locker-I've grown accustomed to him walking with me...well, that, and he has a house key to his place, I don't. So, I kind of need him in that regard.

Slamming his locker shut, Troy put his history book and calculus notebook. A weird feeling began knot itself in my stomach. Walking up to him, I tapped him on his shoulder, he turned toward me with a solemn expression on his face, his usually blue eyes were a blue-gray. _"You're coming home with me...are you?" _I signed, my eyes looking at the floor. He brought my chin up with his warm finger, _"Hey, I'm just going through tutoring...history...I'm failing-" _

_"I can tutor you." _I signed back, interrupting what he was signing. He took a deep breath; hey, I can tell when someone takes a breath, I'm deaf, not retarded. _"No, Mr. Wong assigned me a tutor already...I'll be home by 5, promise" _

It was my turn to take a breath. I let it bleed out my nostrils slowly as I nodded my head in understanding. I turned to walk away, but Troy grabbed onto my arm and pulled me toward him; causing me crash into his chest. The scent of his cologne enveloped me in a globe of sweetness. He put me against the lockers and caged me in with his muscled arms. Leaning in, he stroked my face with his forefinger. I closed my eyes as I leaned in also. Our lips met in a slow liplock; which, as soon as it began, it ended because Troy pulled away, signing, _"I'll be home...nothing will hurt you." _He unlooped his housekeys from his beltloop and put it in my hand, curling my fingers around the warm metal; kissing my knuckles before walking off. I just stood there, a stupid looking smile forming on my face, before finally walking out the now semi-clear door way. I put his keys in my pocket and walked; that is until I saw what I thought was a mirage at first. Then he got out and walked over to me.

* * *

**Troy/Maddison**

Troy clunked his history book on the table in the library and let out a groan of boredom. Maddison-who Troy called Maddie when they were dating- jumped slightly at the sound. "Oh, well, I see you still don't enter a room quietly..." she mumbled, cleaning up her books and notes, making room for his. The sound of the chair scarping against the linoleum brought chills and goose flesh along her back and arms. "Yep, that sure hasn't changed." she turned to Troy who was opening the pages of his book lazily, "okay, now, let's start on what you have the most trouble with...The Civil War!" she said with feigned excitement.

Troy settled his head in the center of his palm and the tutoring session began.

**I know it's not much, but I wanted to get it up. Next chapt there will be more into the tutoring session with Troy and Maddie. :D**

**What did you think of this one?**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously on "You're Deaf; I'm Mute"..._

_Troy clunked his history book on the table in the library and let out a groan of boredom. Maddison-who Troy called Maddie when they were dating- jumped slightly at the sound. "Oh, well, I see you still don't enter a room quietly..." she mumbled, cleaning up her books and notes, making room for his. The sound of the chair scarping against the linoleum brought chills and goose flesh along her back and arms. "Yep, that sure hasn't changed." she turned to Troy who was opening the pages of his book lazily, "okay, now, let's start on what you have the most trouble with...The Civil War!" she said with feigned excitement._

_Troy settled his head in the center of his palm and the tutoring session began._

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute **

**Chapter 19**

"...okay, Robert E. Lee was on the-what side?" Maddison said, pointing to the sheet of very unorganized notes that were clearly written by Troy. "come on...you know this..." Troy looked down at the notes page, searching, but when he couldn't find it (mainly cause he couldn't read his own chicken scrawl) he slouched in his seat and banged his head softly on the desk.

Maddison tapped him on the shoulder, he slowly looked up at her through his thick blond lashes. "Troy, you know this...just...what's the answer?" Troy blew out a breath, straightening and leaning back in the chair where his butt was residing. He signed, 'he was….a..confederate…?' Maddison smiled, nodding.

"Yep. Correct." She said, writing something down in her notes. Troy looked over curiously, her hand writing was always in perfect curves and swirls. He couldn't ever—nor could he still—read it. "Let's move on to Ulysses S. Grant—"

'Isn't that elementary school you went to in Lousiana?' Troy signed, interrupting her. Maddison laughed. "I am surprised you still remember, but…yes." Troy smiled slightly, true he and Maddison used to date; they broke it off—but, they felt that …certain dimmed spark that was still there; just buried deep.

"Um….anyway, Ulysses-what side and who was his partner on his side of the army and what is the difference between the two?" She would ask that…now, let's see. Troy thought about this….looking over his notes.

'um…Confederate?'

"No." she said, "Union, he was a union officer." Troy shrugged, wrote that down in his scrawl and went to thinking about other part of the question. 'his partner was…hamilton?' **(A/N: I forgot who it was in reality, bare with me here…) **Maddison sighed and shook her head, "no, it was Wesley….good try though. The last part of the question—" she looked at the clock that hung above the door in the library—"then again, we will continue this tomorrow, I have to be somewhere….my brother is waiting for me to get home; new girlfriend and he wants to impress her." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

**(A/N: If I mentioned a last name for Maddison, I forgot….) **

Troy chuckled; Jason (Cross) was the person to want to impress a girl. He hasn't seen him since….well, since he went mute. He packed up his things and stood up from the table, looking over at Maddison; she was still short, like he remembered, but she was also different….she seemed…stronger—in the way that she carried and presented herself.

"Goodbye Troy, see you tomorrow." She said, walking passed him; accidentally—at least Troy thought it was an accidental gesture—brushing her arm against his stomach as she did. He flinched, his thoughts thinking about a certain brunette that was currently waiting for him at his place. Or, so he thought.

(With Gabriella)

Have you ever felt like you were being forced to go somewhere that you didn't want to go? That's how Gabriella felt. Troy had given her his house keys, she left the school to start walking, but she stopped dead in her tracks at the entrance of the school when she saw her dad's red prius parked out there where she could see. Of course, the only thing going through her head at this current time was _what the hell is my dad doing here? What the fudging hell? _

She felt her tears still flow slowly down her face as she tried to think of a way out of the moving vehicle, she didn't want to go home. She wanted to go where she knew she belonged. She wanted Troy.

"_Gabby, the song…remember…"_ the voice echoed through her ears. It was her cousin. Blake. _**What song? **_Was she going crazy? She sure felt like it….

"_Gabs, the song…in the car that night…"_

_**What…?**_

"_You'll remember…"_

The wave of confusion washed though her, what song? Why was Blake telling her to remember…?

She was pondering her escape plan, but when she went to undo her seatbelt—hopefully unnoticed by her dad—they were pulled into the driveway of, what Gabriella would call it; and has called it, hell.

Her dad turned to her, he signed, "Gabby, look I know that I haven't been there…not really, but…you are my daughter and…you live here. With me, and soon your cousin Santina—who will be here in a week—actually in less than a week, Friday."

'What? Santina? But, she lives in Chicago…' Gabriella signed, 'and, she hates me…she and Lucas….they—' she stopped there, unsure of how to put the words that were ready to be formed on her tongue.

"Gabby, Santina doesn't hate you…she's your cousin, and…as for Lucas…" he took a breath, "Hon, I'll tell you inside, come on."

Carlos Montez opened the driver's door and got out, walking over to the passenger door and opening it for Gabriella. She slid off her seat belt and stepped out, but she didn't make a move toward the house, she stayed put; Carlos didn't notice until he only heard his heavy footsteps on the wooden patio. He turned, "Gabriella?" she still stood there, clad in a black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a blue (although fake) diamond necklace to compliment the ensemble.

To any one on the outside, she looked like she was lost; just staring at the house and not budging, but she was contemplating how to make her escape. She bit her lower lip.

"Honey, come on inside…" he looked at his daughter, wondering why she wasn't moving. "Gabby, I need to tell you something…come on" he gestured for her with his hand, but she didn't budge still. Blowing out a breath of slight frustration, he trudged back down the stairs of the patio and over to Gabriella.

"Now, come on Gab—"she found her plan. And that was to run. She turned and took off, running as fast as her checkered black and pink and blue vans could carry her to Troy's, just one problem…from her house, where was his? She ran, so she wasn't exactly thinking about the problem at the moment, but she was thinking about the fading of her dad's voice behind her,

"Gabriella!" just a fading sound in the wind as she ran.

(With Troy)

Why? Why would Troy's dad give this beat up truck that hardly goes above 45? It was nothing but junk. But, at least it got him home. He sighed.

He may have given his house keys to Gabriella, but he still had his car keys on a different ring. He turned the corner when he saw silver Porsche that had stalled on the side of the road. Normally, he wouldn't bother with things like this, but hey he was feeling like being a Good Samaritan. He pulled his beat up truck alongside the Porsche and got out, walking over to the small woman that was leaning over the hood. 'Hey, can I help you…?' he signed; tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Oh, hey…" the woman smiled, she had white teeth; but not as white as Gabriella—although she did have an uncanny resemblance. "Yeah, I can use some help, my...Uh…car decided to crap out on me." She gave a soft laugh. Troy leaned over the hood and tried to remember what his dad had taught him about fixing cars—considering he wasn't paying attention whenever his dad 'forced' him to sit through a 'mechanics lesson'; it wasn't helping him none now.

"Need help there cowboy?" she asked flirtatiously. Troy rolled his eyes, why must every member of the female species flirt and/or hit on me, Troy thought. He turned around and just shook his head,

'um…I actually didn't pay attention when my dad taught me to fix cars so…'

"That's okay at least you tried—" she signed. Troy smiled; impressed and out of politeness. "—I'm Santina. Santina Montez." Oh, crap.

**There you have it, chapt 19. Sorry it is out late, but I am currently trying NOT to fail my classes at this moment, so my updates might be as consistent as me or any of you guys would like them to be. sigh**

**Be sure to review and tell me what you think of this chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Sorry that it has been a while, but here it is! And should I say that I am going to be busy now that school is getting harder. And also, half the ideas in the chapter are credited to crazy4BIEBER17MrsJustinBieber!**

**Love ya!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on "You're Deaf; I'm Mute"..._

_"Oh, hey…" the woman smiled, she had white teeth; but not as white as Gabriella—although she did have an uncanny resemblance. "Yeah, I can use some help, my...Uh…car decided to crap out on me." She gave a soft laugh. Troy leaned over the hood and tried to remember what his dad had taught him about fixing cars—considering he wasn't paying attention whenever his dad 'forced' him to sit through a 'mechanics lesson'; it wasn't helping him none now._

_"Need help there cowboy?" she asked flirtatiously. Troy rolled his eyes, why must every member of the female species flirt and/or hit on me, Troy thought. He turned around and just shook his head,_

_'um…I actually didn't pay attention when my dad taught me to fix cars so…'_

_"That's okay at least you tried—" she signed. Troy smiled; impressed and out of politeness. "—I'm Santina. Santina Montez." Oh, crap._

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 20**

Troy didn't know why, but he kept getting a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach about the girl standing before him. She was somewhat identical to Gabriella, but there were differences; she had hazel eyes and Gabriella had chocolate brown. And their smiles. Gabriella always had a small, shy smile where as this girl-Santina, she said- had a mischeivious smile and something smoky in her eyes. Like she was hiding something...or planning.

It kept the uneasy feeling in Troy's stomach fluttering and buzzing like hornets. It was a stinging feeling. He held out his hand politely and shook her hand. Santina smiled bigger, _he's cute, _she thought. "Hey," she said, moving her attention back to her car. "My car is being as stubborn as a jackass, think you can lend me a hand?"

The uneasy feeling did not go away, he smiled tightly and nodded curtly. Walking to the hood and leaning over. The car seemed fine, from what he could see...wait, what was that? Troy reached over to the back of the hood and pulled at what looked like, a bandana? A yellow bandana? What the hell would this be doing..? Troy Jumped when he felt a pinch on his ass. Turning around, he looked at Santina-who wore a sly and seductive smile on her face. "Want to go out sometime?" her voice purred, her lips curled in a mischievous smile, walking toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy gulped and slid out from under her arms and backed to his car. She followed, reminding him of a predator stalking its prey. Troy picked up his pace as he walked further backwards. "You wanna play games?" she purred in question, "I can play games." Oh shit. The chase broke out and he thought of the only thing that he could, _screw the truck and run home. _And that's what he did. Santina hot on his trail, he needed to ditch this chick.

*Gabriella*

The pounding of her feet slapping against the pavement was the only sound—well, aside from the frantic beating of her heart slamming against her ribcage. She gasped as she turned the corner towards Troy's house. She was a mere 25 paces away when she bumped into something solid, the hard object causing her to fall flat on her ass. Gabriella huffed out the sudden gust that was knocked out of her.

Looking up, she saw a shadowed figure bend down to help her up. It was Troy. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, and grabbed Troy's hand that was extended out to her, and he pulled her up. (credit to Crazy4BIEBER17MrsJustinBieber) Troy heard the footsteps of Santina speed up behind him and he put his hand over Gabriella's mouth to stop her screaming and threw them both into a bush out of the sight of Santina, Troy saw Santina run past and down the road and when he was sure enough she was out of ear shot he took his hand of Gabriella's mouth.

In turn, Gabriella acted out of instinct and three years self defense training, and elbowed Troy in the stomach, then stomped on his foot, then swung her arm back and hit him in the balls. Troy fell backward onto the soft grass. Gabriella turned to see her handiwork, but her mouth fell agape and she covered it with her hands when she saw Troy rolling lazily on the grass, gripping his balls. She must have hit him harder than she thought. Quickly bending down, she helped him up and he leaned on her shoulders, groaning in slight agony.

She signed with one hand as she guided him to his house, _'Troy, I am sorry…so sorry…I just acted out of—' _Troy clamped a hand over hers and smiled a weak smile. Signing with one hand.

'_Brie, it's fine…I'm hurting where guys don't ever like to hurt, but still, it's good. Let's just go home…before the crazy chick comes back.' _Gabriella smiled a thin, tight smile and helped Troy hobble along to his house—his balls were still in slight pain. She can hit hard! Damn!

*Troy's House*

The door clicking open seemed to be loud in the unusually quiet atmosphere. And Troy was better now that the pain had subsided, he could walk. Gabriella stood timidly at his side. Troy held her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. He lead her up the stairs, where the quiet atmosphere had turned up volume wise. He cringed when he heard the familiar boom of his dad's voice, well, he was back from his 'business trip' if that's what he was still calling it. Troy called it 'cheating without anyone knowing even though he already knew'. Troy smirked at his fathers failed attempt at secrecy.

'_Brie, go to your room…I want to tell my mom something…I'll be in there in a minute.' _He signed when he was facing Gabriella. Gabriella stared at him before signing, _'Why? I don't want to be alone Troy …' _

'_I will be there, Brie, I will never leave you alone.' _Troy placed a finger under her chin, and brought her lips to his. Kissing her softly, sparks flooding through their bodies. Gabriella was about to hook her arms around his neck when he broke the kiss suddenly. Telling her with his eyes to go to her room. The guest room was no longer a guest room; it was Gabriella's.

Troy shuffled his feet quietly up to his parents closed bedroom door, putting his ear to the two inch thick surface. Holding his breath and listening closely. He listened to the…rather loud conversation going on the other side.

"…Giselle, look I know I haven't called, but the trip just ran over a week, no big deal." It was a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, Jack I just don't know…how many 'doctor's trips'"—there was sarcasm and doubt and…something else in his mother's voice. Sounded like tears—"does one man have to on out of the year…and then the last time you came back I found…"

Her muffled sobs, for some reason, caused tears to prick Troy's own eyes. His dad spoke. "Found what, Gigi?" he asked, using his old nickname for her. She screamed, "Don't call me that!" and threw something heavy at him. He must have dodged because it hit the door and Troy backed away, tears streaming down his cheeks. Running –ever so quietly, but also not caring if they heard him—to Gabriella's room, he thrust the door open more than it already was (which was a crack) and just broke down when he flopped on Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him towards her, rubbing his back in intricate patterns. Did she know how intoxicating she was to him? Troy shook with quiet sobs, wrapping his around her waist and just sitting there; nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. When she pulled back, she signed, _'Troy, what is it? What's wrong?' _of course she didn't exactly finish what she signed because Troy yanked her arms at her side and smacked her lips with his own in a heated, passionate kiss.

Gabriella stiffened for a second, but then relaxed into the embrace. Her arms snaking around his neck and his hands resting on her hips, traveling upward. Under her shirt, but not going any further than her belly button. She smiled into the kiss as they fell back on to the bed. Troy on top.

Their make out lasted until Troy's cellphone buzzed in his pocket. Vibrating against his and Gabriella's thighs. Tickling Troy's member and Gabriella's clit. Troy sighed, fishing his in his pocket for his phone and sat up, reading the text message from…Maddison?

_From: Maddie_

_To: Troysie_

_Surprised I still have your number, well, lets just say that I may have deleted from my phone, but I still kept the paper, ….so, yeah…_

_Anyway, texting you to say that tutoring will have to occur elsewhere tomorrow because the library is booked for a teachers meeting, don't ask how I know that..anyway, your place? My place? What?_

_Maddie xoxo_

**Yes, I brought back Troy's dad. More drama! How'd you like? Tell me in a review! Anyway, you guys probably hate me for leaving at the text message, but how'd you like the HOTT, SMOLDERING, SEXUAL tension being released between Troy and Gabriella? Haha. **

**Anyway, I have to say that school is getting a bit frustrating at this point with only two months to go before graduation, so yeah, updates may not be as consistent as WE all want them to be, but HEY! You just read chapt 20! That counts for something! **

**I am thinking a good 5 or 6 chapts more and then the finale. Anyone have any ideas for those, I am accepting them, and again, I would to thank Crazy4BIEBER17MrsJustinBieber for her ideas and help with this chapter. **

**Hope ya'll liked it! **

**Be sure to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 21**

**Troy's POV**

'Troysie'? she still calls me that? Better question, she still has my number in her phone? What the fudging hell! I deleted her number from my phone, I thought that she would do the same, why? Because she was so pissed when I broke up with her.

_Flashback: No-one's POV_

_The halls were packed; kids were pushing and shoving through each other trying to get to their next class. Troy walked solemnly, knowing what he was about to do…wondering, would he regret it later? He still didn't know the answer. Walking up, he saw the back of his current girlfriend, Maddie, taking a deep breath he summoned up the courage he needed to do this. "Maddie?" _

_She turned, smiling brightly. "Hey Troysie, how was your first class of the year?" Troy thought before answering. _

_He nodded slowly, "it was good…Mrs Darbus is a little harsh though; she already assigned two detentions." A fake laugh. _

"_Wow," Maddie laughed, "maybe they deserved i—"_

"_I need to talk to you." He said seriously, causing Maddie to backtrack in her thoughts. _

"_Sure, what's up?" Troy thought again for a minute, how would he put this? How would she take it? Don't get him wrong, Maddie was a nice girl but he just didn't feel right being with her…anymore. _

"_Walk with me." He held out his hand, "come on." Maddie giggled, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the secluded part of the school—the one that every said was haunted, but they knew it wasn't; it was just cold and drafty. _

"_Troy, what is it?" she asked, still smiling—thinking that this was a joke of some kind. Troy cleared his throat and turned to face her. _

"_There's no easy way to say this…." He breathed, Maddie's smile fell a bit. _

"_To say what?" _

"_I'm…that is I _want_ to—" he breathed in and sighed—"break up with you." _

_Silence followed as Maddie processed his words. Then she breathed in and shrieked…loud. "You-you-you…jerk!" she hit him with her science book. "Bastard!" she hit him again, at least three times. _

"_Maddie!" Troy yelled over her shrieks. "But, I have to do this—"_

"_have to do this?" Maddie retorted, "yeah right!" she hit him again, this time with her backpack. And it didn't feel like it was full of feathers; hell, what did she carry in that thing? Bricks? It hurt. _

"_Maddie—ow!—Maddie, stop! Stop right now!" he grabbed her wrists and made her drop her backpack and science book. She seethed and writhed in his grasp._

"_let go of me you..you…Stupid ass!" she kicked him in the shin, he let go of her and grasped his shin. Bouncing up and down on his one foot; she obviously didn't take this well. She picked up her bag and book, turned on her heel and began walking away, but she turned back slightly and said: "You're going to regret breaking up with me Troy Zachary Bolton….I hate you!" with that she ran off in tears. _

_Troy couldn't help but feel sorry, but he had to break up with her, he just didn't feel the spark anymore. Sighing a dejectedly, he put his hands in his pockets and walked—limped (damn, she can kick hard!)—to his second class. _

_End of flashback:_

**Troy's POV**

And to think I thought that I broke it to her gently. But, she—Maddie—is the past; she's not my girlfriend….Gabriella is—well, technically she's not my girlfriend either, but maybe…she could be. I went to put my phone in my pocket, but Gabriella pulled my hand towards her; squinting at the message.

She looked at my phone and at me. She sighed, there was something in her eyes….something that looked like…hurt. Oh shitballs.

**Gabriella's POV**

Maddie? Who the hell was Maddie? My hands trembled slightly as I reached for Troy's phone. I couldn't help but feel tears prick my eyes…I gulped down the lump that formed in my throat—the lump stayed.

My lips quivered, my eyes got thick and blurred with oncoming tears. I barely noticed that Troy was still in the room before he put a hand on my arm, I flinched away. Looking toward him, _'Troy, whose Maddie?' _he just stared at me, his face twisted and contorted in something like…confusion?

I don't know. I signed again, _'Whose Maddie?' _

***Maddison***

I chuckled, I bet Troy was sure surprised that I still had his number. Ha! I bet he also thinks that no-one saw the kiss he gave that Spanish slut after school before he came to tutoring. So, he replaced me? I will get him back…I'll make sure of it…pacing around my room, I flopped down in front my vanity mirror. Smiling at the reflection that appeared in front of me.

"Troy Zachary Bolton…." I said, chuckling sinisterly, "you will be mine." I opened my make-up case, pulling out the glittery eye shadows and the blood red lipstick. I was going to make Troy mine, he was going to be mine. In the midst of getting ready, my cellphone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver

"Madster?" I squealed at the familiar voice, I can't believe she was calling me!

"Santina! Yeah! How are you? I haven't heard from you in—"

"yeah yeah, look I need something….a favour." Her voice purred, I always wished I could make my voice like that, but sadly only she could….

"Yeah, what you want?"

"That cute blue eyed boy away from my cousin…" her voice trailed off, as if she was planning something sinister. "And he must have thought that I didn't see that..ha! I'm more clever than that!"

"Santa, look why do you—"

"No questions, just do it….my uncle wants her home and she ran away last time; lord knows she doesn't listen to me, so it's all you honey buns."

"but—"

"all you, bye." _Click. _

I sighed, putting my phone down and looking into the mirror dejectedly. "Troy….that slut is going down." I said, if Santina wants her away from _my _Troy, then so be it; away from my Troy she shall be. Whatever it takes.

I bet you're wondering how me and Santina met, well, when Troy—sadly—broke up with me, I went to live with my brother's sister (Lydia Cross) in the Bronx, and that's where I met Santina. She taught me to be tough…sure, I got into the drug scene and alcohol scene and the…partying scene…but yeah, she taught me to be tough. I ain't the little girl from before when I was with Troy. I'm tough and know what (who) I want.

So, this is a warning. Look out.

**So sorry for the late update, but I hope you liked this chapter! Can I just say that I am making Maddie mean because the way I see it, every story has to have a bitch (not that I am saying in anyway shape or form that minimaddi is a bitch) and also, the way I see it, it's always the nice ones. So what do you think of this chapter? **

**Click the purple button and tell me in a review!**


	22. Author's note

**On Temporary Hold, **

**No worries, I will update chapt 22 as soon as I have time, **

**But no worries there are other stories and/or oneshots that are brilliantly written by a lot of other **

**People, do read them and enjoy them and review them! **

**With love to all my readers, **

**Tenney xoxo**


	23. Chapter 22

_Last time:_

_I sighed, putting my phone down and looking into the mirror dejectedly. "Troy….that slut is going down." I said, if Santina wants her away from my Troy, then so be it; away from my Troy she shall be. Whatever it takes._

_I bet you're wondering how me and Santina met, well, when Troy—sadly—broke up with me, I went to live with my brother's sister (Lydia Cross) in the Bronx, and that's where I met Santina. She taught me to be tough…sure, I got into the drug scene and alcohol scene and the…partying scene…but yeah, she taught me to be tough. I ain't the little girl from before when I was with Troy. I'm tough and know what (who) I want._

_So, this is a warning. Look out._

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute **

**chapter 22**

The clacking of high heels were like the only sound on the sidewalk. Apart from the crickets chirping softly. Maddie walked down like she had a mission, and she did, Santina wanted Gabriella home with her and her uncle, well she was going to fulfill the mission. Get Gabriella to Santina and Troy goes to her. Maybe she overreacted a bit when Troy did break up with her, but she grew up a bit since then and she realizes that she wants Troy back.

She smirked, walking closer and closer to his house. Stopping in front of the big picture window, seeing Troy and dumb **(dumb is an old term for deaf)** Gabriella. She saw her reflection and saw that she had her hair set in the same way as Gabriella and made sure that she was wearing similar clothes.

The only way to get rid of Gabriella is to pretend to be her. First had to get rid of the real one; good thing she went to baseball camp. She picked up a good-sized rock and went to throw it at the big window, but was stopped when her uncle Jason pulled up and got out,

"Maddison what the hell are doing!" she turned around quickly, immediately hiding the rock behind her back.

"Um, uncle jase, hi..i—i…I was just…uh—"

"Going to break the Bolton's window?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"NO!" Maddison said all too quickly, shaking her head she rethought her answer, "I mean, I was just…"

"I see the rock behind your back Maddie, you aren't going to deface public property because of a boy…because you're jealous!"

Her eyes widened, not out shock but out of anger, her face became flushed. "I—I…I am not jealous!" she dropped the rock and waved her arms around her head, "I am just…"

"What is going on out here?" they turned around to see Gisele Bolton, standing with her arms wrapped around her and behind her was Troy and peering from the corner behind him was Gabriella. Jason cleared his throat, putting an authorative hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"Sorry Mrs. Bolton—Maddie isn't supposed to be out this late anyway, I'll take her home…" Jason said, guiding Maddie back to the Bentley. But, when Jason opened the door, Maddie ran under his arm and shoved Gisele a bit to left, running into Troy's chest and planting a wet, gooey kiss on his lips. Troy was in shock and he didn't kiss back.

Maddie knew that Gabriella was there, she just didn't expect Gabriella to retaliate.

(Gabriella's POV)

I saw red. Red and more red, I have never felt more angry in my entire life! Not even at Lucas when he was abusing me, I was angrier than that. I felt heat rush to my face and my feet build a mind of their own as I quietly moved toward Troy and the slut. I gripped her hair tightly and pulled; she screamed—easy to tell, her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was wide open for flies to go in and out. I smirked, pulled tighter and threw her into the wall.

I think I left a small crack in the wall, but I can't be too sure, but the small blood spatter was proof enough that I did damage.

I was fuming, I took a step toward her but Mrs Bolton stepped in front me signing, _'Gabriella, go upstairs, now..' _i didn't want to go upstairs, I wanted to bash her head in some more, but with Mrs Bolton in the way, it was kind of hard to do.

So, naturally, I tried to go around her, but the raven-haired man got in my way, bending down to help up the slut. I narrowed my eyes at him, he's on my bad list. I looked at Troy who was looking between me and her…uh no, he couldn't be.

'_Troy?'_ I signed, he looked at me

'_Brie, I think it's time you go home…to your home..'_ what was he saying? I felt tears prick my eyes. I stepped toward him and the unthinkable happened, he stepped back. What happened? He…he is choosing…her?

It can't be…it can't…

Feeling like my heart was ripped out of my chest, I turned and ran out of there. If I was unwanted I knew when that was…I just didn't think that it'd happen so soon…I mean, I though he loved me.

He saved me. In every way, that a damsel in distress could be saved by her prince in shining armour.

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry (x100,000,000,000,000,000,000) I just couldn't think of anything to write as a chapter for this story, but now I have and I think its pretty damn good! So please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**preview for next chapter...**

**"Good job, Maddie, you got me what I wanted...as usual...I knew you'd be of good use!"**

**"NO! I didn't want this to happen!"**

**"Troy...I'm sorry...I-I...I didn't know what Santina was going to do...I just..I just wanted to be with you..."**

_**'I love you Brie...'**_

_**'Love you Troy.'**_


	24. Chapter 23

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute **

**Chapter 23**

Gabriella ran down the sidewalk, tears cascading down her cheeks and her heart pounding wildly—considering that she felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, stomped on, and forced fed down her throat, she was surprised that her heart was still beating. She ran through bushes and sharp thorn clad thickets.

She didn't want to go home, she couldn't…her dad didn't care about her and before her brother's death…he most certainly didn't care about her. She had nowhere, she had no-one. Lightning sounded in the distance, as she turned to go into the only place that she could go to where no-one could tell her to leave.

She was going to the park, the park that her Troy would spend weekends together on the swings and the slide acting like five year olds. Those days were gone now, and the memories burned her brain, creating more tears and making her heart ache. Shoving the park's gate open, Gabriella slowed down, to a walk. Walking to the swing set and sitting on a cold black swing.

She sniffled and rubbed her wet eyes. Not believing what had just happened a moment ago, Troy….Maddison; Gabriella felt the tears burn as they came down, her fists clenched tightly around the chains used to hold up the swing. Squeezing her eyes shut, and biting her lip hard, she began to shake her head quickly back and forth. Trying to dissolve all memories of Albuquerque, of East High…of…of Troy Bolton. She hated him!

She wanted nothing to do with him! She wanted to scream in his face—if she had a voice—whenever she saw him, she….she…she…was completely and utterly in love with him.

Santina watched from the bushes, her eyes—her evil beady little eyes—were narrowed into evil slits and her fist clenched tightly round the knife hilt that was in her hand. All her life she was second to Gabriella, all her life everyone felt sorry for Gabriella because she couldn't speak. Well, not this time! No, no-one was feeling sorry for Gabriella because no-one is going to what happened to her. No-one but Santina and she wasn't about to spill her guts to anyone anytime soon.

She stood in the shadow of the tallest oak tree and the cover of the thick bushes. Watching Gabriella shake on the swing, she had to plan her move perfectly, it had to be precise. Otherwise the plan wouldn't work.

Sniffling the last of her tears, Gabriella stood up, starting to walk out of the park. Santina saw this, she put on a fake smile and hid the knife on the back belt loop of her skinny jeans. She walked up to her, signing, _'Gabriella'_ of course Gabriella didn't notice her until she purposefully stepped on a twig, cracking it in the sudden silence. It was eerie.

Santina smiled a devilish smile as Gabriella looked at her with recognition and a little…fear. _'I heard about what happened with …Tony.' _She signed, walking closer.

'_Troy.'_ Gabriella corrected. Santina smiled, and rolled her eyes.

'_whoever'_ she signed, skulking like a predator towards its prey. Gabriella gulped, feeling something slimy running all over her insides. The pattern continued, Santina signed, Gabriella corrected her and pretty soon, Gabriella was backed up against the gate. Afraid to make a move, she gulped down as Santina moved so close that she could feel her breath on her face.

"You were always the favourite one, the pitied one. Everything bad that happened to me, was trumped and forgotten whenever something bad happened to her, I'm sorry Gabriella, but this is how its got to be…at least Troy soon found out who it was he _really _wanted." Santina smiled a thin, tight smile, pulling the knife slowly out from behind her back. The blade glinted in the dull light of the moon, Gabriella's eyes widened, her hands were shaking as she tried to sign, but Santina grabbed her wrists tightly and held them to her stomach.

"No!" she yelled, "you aren't going to sign anything. At all, ever again!" she took the knife and plunged it into Gabriella's stomach and twisted it to the left then to the right, further and further into her middle. Gabriella gasped, her hands flexing and cringing—trying to reach the knife to pull it out, but santina held her hands tight where they were.

"Bleed…bleed…bleed…and good night _Gabi._" She said her nickname with so much acid, she let go of Gabriella's wrists and yanked the knife out as hard as she could. Gabriella fell to the ground, writhing and gasping in pain.

Santina smirked evilly at her cousin writhing form, soon her smirk fell, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed 911.

"_911 emergency"_ said a perky voice on the other end, Santina breathed in and prepared herself to use all her 12 years of acting classes and theatre camps.

"Help me! Please! It's my cousin!" she screamed into her cellphone, gripping it tightly.

"_where are you?" _asked the voice, remaining calm, with hint of urgency.

"I'm in the park…by the northgate! Hurry, she was stabbed! Hurry please she's all I have!"

"_ma'am please remain calm, an ambulance will on its way soon."_

"PLEASE HURRY!"

"_Stay on the line, we're tracing your call."_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Maddie sat on the couch in the Bolton's living room, Jason, Gisele, and Troy sat on the couch across from her. Troy cleared his throat, reaching for the cup of coffee on the table and taking a sip. Maddie moved on the couch twiddling her thumbs and looking at everything but the people in front of her.

"Well, I would like to thank you guys for getting me out that tussle earlier." She cleared her throat, "um, so…thanks." Gisele nodded, smiling an uncomfortable smile and Jason took a gigantic gulp of brewsky; along gulp.

"Well, Maddison—"

"Mrs. Bolton, you know me, it's Maddie.." she smiled sweetly, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. Troy couldn't help but cringe, he wasn't use to formal behavior and he knew that Maddie didn't act like that before. Something must have happened to change her.

Gisele smiled a thin smile, opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted with the sound of sirens rushing down the street. "What in the world?" she said, getting up from the couch and seeing the blinking lights disappear over the horizon of the street. "Their headed towards the park, Troy, what do you think there…" Troy shrugged, Maddie bit her lip.

_This wasn't supposed to happen, _she thought, _no one was supposed to get hurt._ She was in deep thought, and when Troy nudged her with a gentle elbow into the side she jumped off the stoop of the house. "Oh, Troy..." she said, putting a hand over her heart to calm her nerves.

'_you okay Maddie?' _Troy signed, looking at her intently, she swallowed.

"I…I..I need to be alone Troy, please, I'll just be a minute…but…oh boy, look, I think Gabriella is in trouble.." his eyes widened, his hands moved rapidly, but Maddie still read them perfectly.

'_we have to tell my mom—'_

"Troy, there's no time, she could be seriously hurt…I just have a feeling that…come on"—she grabbed Troy's wrist and dragged him down the stoop, running in the direction of the park. –"we got to hurry!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Santina let fake tears fall down her cheeks as Gabriella was loaded onto the ambulance. Inside she was smirking like the devil she was, the EMTs and the officers demanded that she get checked out, but she declined and said that they should focus on her 'dear, one and only, cousin who she loved with all her heart' (bullshit).

"Hey!" her eyes widened and narrowed in the same second when the voice reached her ears. "wait up! There's been a mistake!" she turned on her heels, seeing Maddie and the hottie Troy running—well, Troy looked like he was being dragged, but still had a look of determination on his face.

A few EMTs stopped in their work to see who was shouting, but went directly back to work seconds after. "Please you've got to listen!" Maddie screamed, screeching to a halt beside the ambulance, hearing Gabriella groan lightly. Her eyes instantly filled with tears of regret.

She ran up to an EMT, grabbed his shoulder to turn him around, but he shook her off. "Please sir, you've got to…"

"Look, little Miss, stand back…this is exactly a safe area for you." The EMT said, his voice gruff as he was running diagnostics.

"But.." Maddie said

"Stand back!" he shoved her back, she nearly stumbled but Troy caught her, they both moved back to where Santina was standing with her arms crossed and an accomplished grin on her face, all three watched the ambulance drive off to the hospital. Troy felt his throat tighten and his eyes get blurry and blubbery.

Maddie turned to him, "Troy look, I'm sorry…I…I-I…I didn't mean for this to happen…I didn't want anyone to get hurt I just wanted to—" she was interrupted by loud clapping. They turned to see Santina smiling evilly.

"Well done, excellent acting there Maddie, when Gabriella threw you into the wall, the ketchup on the back of your head hidden beneath all that hair was genius, I couldn't have thought of it better myself—oh wait, yes I could've." She smiled, tilting her head to the side, her eyes glinting evilly.

Troy turned to Maddie, _'what's she talking about?'_ he signed. Maddie sighed, "Troy I…"

"Oh, I have to say this, great job Maddie, you got me what I wanted…as usual, I always knew you'd be of use to me." Maddie looked down ashamed, her eyes wet and blubbery. There was no way she could hold these tears in for a long period of time.

"I didn't want this…" she whispered, Santina teasingly put her hand to her ear, "Eh, what was that? I didn't catch it.. HA!"

Looking up, she saw red. Maddie curled her fingers to her palms and bit her lower lip before exploding, "NO! I didn't want this!"

"Too bad honey, Gabriella is on her way to the hospital, and no worries…I made sure the knife was in there pretty deep. Well, it's late…and I need my beauty rest, I got to look refreshed when I tell my uncle that his one and only daughter got stabbed to death tonight. HA!" Santina left, leaving Troy to only stare at the place where she once stood. Listening to Maddie sniffling and muttering apologizing.

He turned to her, grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her towards him. He stared her directly in the eyes, burning her with his penetrating blue gaze. "What?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.

He let go of her, signing, _'you call my mom, tell her everything, I mean _everything_, I'll go to the hospital to see Gabriella…tell my mom to call the police.'_ Maddie shook her head, tears flying everywhere.

"Troy, it's no use, it's her word against—" she was stopped when Troy held up a pen…she recognized it, she gave it to him first year of high school to record his teacher's lectures because he hated taking notes. "The recorder pen?" she asked, looking at it then at Troy.

He nodded, pushing the button on the side, Santina's cold snake like voice playing the last of what she just said, _"Too bad honey, Gabriella is on her way to the hospital, and no worries…I made sure the knife was in there pretty deep. Well, it's late…and I need my beauty rest, I got to look refreshed when I tell my uncle that his one and only daughter got stabbed to death tonight. HA!"_

Maddie smiled, "Perfect," she grabbed the pen from his hand, he nodded and signed her the plan again and this time she followed through. She didn't anyone to get hurt, and Santina had broken her promise to that. Watching as Troy ran off to the hospital, she pulled out her cellphone and called Gisele Bolton. She knew keeping his number in her phone would come in handy—she knew them by heart anyway.

"Mrs Bolton? It's Maddie.."

"_Maddison! Where are you?"_

"At the park…that's where the ambulance was headed…its Gabriella, I'll explain later…look, just hear me out when I get back to the house, make sure uncle Jason doesn't leave. I might need his help to."

"_But—"_

"Please!"

"_Okay, we'll both wait here, but we've been worried si—"_

"Thank you so much! I'll be on my way RIGHT now!" she slapped her phone shut and gripped it tightly, running in the direction of Troy's house. She was tired of being on the side of …well, the wrong side. She chose wrong and she broke up the wrong couple.

**WOW! Two in one day! I'm on a roll here! Months of**** writers block is paying off! WHOOP! REVIEW!**

_**next chapter...**_

_**Gabi in hospital**_

_**Santina drama**_

_**Troy and Maddie team up**_

_**Mutiny**_


	25. Chapt 24 Promo

**Thought that I would give you guys a preview of what's to come in the next chapter, so here you go! Read it with happiness and be excited for what's to come!**

**REVIEW!**

Troy's feet was loud in his ears and on the pavement as he ran, following the ambulance to the hospital. He felt his legs trembling and his heart aching to hold Gabriella in his arms. He shouldn't have told her to go home, but he wasn't thinking…at all. The drive of adrenaline pushed faster through his veins, his stride lengthening as he ran even faster, he needed to hold Gabriella in his arms…she needed to be okay.


	26. Chapter 24

"_Thank you so much! I'll be on my way RIGHT now!" she slapped her phone shut and gripped it tightly, running in the direction of Troy's house. She was tired of being on the side of …well, the wrong side. She chose wrong and she broke up the wrong couple._

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 24**

Troy's feet was loud in his ears and on the pavement as he ran, following the ambulance to the hospital. He felt his legs trembling and his heart aching to hold Gabriella in his arms. He shouldn't have told her to go home, but he wasn't thinking…at all. The drive of adrenaline pushed faster through his veins, his stride lengthening as he ran even faster, he needed to hold Gabriella in his arms…she needed to be okay.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Maddie slammed the door of the Bolton residence open, her raven hair sticking out in all directions—possible and impossible from running all the way back. Her heart pounded in her chest as her uncle Jason wrapped warm arms around her, she put two fingers on her throat to control her pulse. "Uh….Troy….hospital…uh…Gabriella…S—Santina…stabbed…." Gisele couldn't make out what she said, her head was tilted to the left and her eyes narrowed in concentration.

Maddie walked to the couch, sat down and winced when her pulse moved to her ears and started beating loudly. She resisted the urge to cover them and throw her head back; ignoring the tightening of her throat from the exhaustion and the failure to use a bit of her inhaler (yes she has asthma), she continued on.

"Santina…stabbed Gabriella…ah! C—ca—can't b—bre—breathe.." she grabbed her throat, doubling over from her sitting position. Gisele panicked,

"Jason! Jason!" she screamed when Maddie rolled off the couch, gasping for air. "Maddison!"

Jason ran to the bathroom, to get a cold compress and also a glass of lemon water—hot. He came back into the living room with Gisele sobbing hysterically over the writhing Maddison. "Jason—water…now, what's wrong with her?" she screamed when the water wasn't working, Maddison reached one hand to her bag, yanking at the zipper,

"In—In…"

"In your purse?" Jason asked, reaching for it and opening it.

"Inhaler!" she croaked, it was as if time froze and Jason looked at his niece with shock, she never told him that she had asthma…when did she…why didn't she…

"Jason! The inhaler!" Jason snapped back, putting the inhaler to Maddison's lips and pushing the button. She stopped gasping, laying on the carpeted floor to rest; she closed her eyes. She's had lots of asthma attacks, but none that bad.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Paramedics rushed into the hospital, Gabriella laying on the stretcher and the receptionists that were at the front desk were on the phones or playing on the computer acting like they were doing work. Troy rolled his eyes, but he would have mentally scold them later, right now he had to find Gabriella…find her and apologize; hold her in his arms and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Patient is bleeding steadily…" Troy heard it from all around him, but also from the room to the left of him. He moved to go inside but two muscled doctors stopped him.

"Sorry, bud, you can't go in there.." the doctor gave him a sorry expression, sighing when Troy tried to shove passed him. "Look, kid, I said you can't go in there—"

Troy shoved passed him, shoving him into the wall. The doctor grabbed the shoulder that hit the wall, wincing when he felt the bone sticking out, he grabbed Troy by the shoulder with his good arm and threw him out of the room into the hall. "Bud, listen I said that you can't—oof!"

Troy sucker punched him in the gut, then kneed him in the balls. He went down real quick and Troy ran into the room, that he thought was Gabriella's but it turned out to be an old broad getting a naked sponge bath. He blushed an embarrassed shade of crimson—10 shades of red—and left the room, looking for the room where Gabriella was taken.

"Can I help you?" said a sweet voice, Troy turned to see a petite brunette with light green eyes and curly hair. She was a senior when he was a freshman, Kelsi Neilson. The only senior that befriended him when he became a mute. "Troy?" she said, realizing it was him.

"_There was a girl brought in..her name is Gabriella Montez…where is she?"_ Troy signed, Kelsi looked at him, he'd changed since he was a short freshman.

"Troy, I can't give out patient's names…you know that.."

"_Please, she was stabbed, I need to see her"_ he signed again, if he had a voice still he'd be yelling fanatically. Sighing again, Kelsi looked over her shoulder and went to the receptionist desk, looking for any indication of a Gabriella Montez, but saw none…maybe the records were not entered in yet.

"Troy, let me ask a doctor here okay?" Troy nodded, biting his nails and rolling back onto his heels. Kelsi walked a ways down the hall to catch up to her mentoring doctor, Dr. Hyde.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hyde?" Kelsi asked, he turned his big, burly shoulders around and faced her with his terrifying green eyes. She gulped down the flicker of fear that always crept up her spine and throat when she spoke to him. He smiled a—well, what looked like a kind smile.

"Yes, Nurse Neilson?" his voice was deep and booming. "What is it?"

"I was wondering, what room is Gabriella Montez in? I'm her nurse…."

"I was just heading there now, it's room 156B, not still getting lost are you?" his tone was teasing and there was a sexual innuendo to the last of the sentence he spoke, Kelsi fought the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't like him, she was scared of him.

"Thank you, and no I'm not lost…again, I just needed to know what room it was..as her nurse." She squared her shoulders and stood tall as he looked up and down, slightly licking his lips. _Give me a break…over my dead body will I ever go out with him!_ Kelsi thought. She smiled graciously but tightly and turned; going back to Troy.

"Okay, she's in room 156B, I'll take you there…follow me." Troy followed at her heels (which wasn't hard considering that he had longer legs than hers), he felt his chest knot in three places; all where his heart is. He gulped down the bile that rose in his throat when they stopped at the door of the room. Suddenly, he was scared to go in. Kelsi gave him a friendly nudge and he slowly made his way into the room.

The sight was kind of sickening, seeing Gabriella laying on the stretcher that she came in on, her bloodied clothes worse than before. Why didn't anyone help her yet? Why wasn't anyone helping? He turned to face Kelsi,_ "Why isn't helping her? Their just gonna let her bleed to death?"_ he signed, Kelsi came in and wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay Troy, their probably just busy that's all—"

"_I don't care, you're a nurse; you can help her, please help her!"_ Kelsi looked at Troy, seeing him like this…she never had…he was always calm and cool. She nodded, "Troy, I'll try…"

"_Don't try! Don't…just help her!"_

"Fine, I'll help her…but, i..yes, I'll help her. I have to call her parents first…." Troy nodded in understanding, the hospital did the same thing when he had his accident, although they got the answering machine and by the time they got to the hospital his voice was already gone. Troy sighed, his blue eyes glazing over and turning grey as he sat in the nearest chair and grabbed onto Gabriella's cold hand—squeezing her fingers tightly, just hoping that she'd squeezing back.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Uncle Carlos!" Santina yelled, slamming the door of the Montez residence. But when she found the living room empty, she her acting skills slipped, so far the plan was going great but this point wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Uncle Carlos….are you even home?" she walked through the house, but when she heard talking in the kitchen—and it was more than person and one of the voices she knew as the traitor. She narrowed her eyes and listened tightly to the conversation.

"…so, you're saying that Santina—my niece who wouldn't hurt a fly—stabbed my daughter in the park" said Carlos Montez, not believing a word, his niece wouldn't hurt a fly, so why should he believe that she could hurt a person—her cousin no less, they've always gotten along…at least he thought so. Santina continued to listen.

"Mr. Montez," it was a male voice, Santina didn't recognize it, and something was being planned—she could feel it. She could smell mutiny when it was beginning to brew. "Look, it's always the people we least expect isn't it?" he sounded persuasive.

Santina breathed in and continued to listen, Maddie started to speak. "Look, I saw her with the knife…it was bloodied and—"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't believe what you're saying, Santina wouldn't hurt anyo—" just then the phone rang. Carlos answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice thick and wary

"_Is this the Montez residence?" _asked a female voice.

"Yes, it is" he nodded, even though nobody on the other line could see him.

"_My name is Kelsi Neilson, I'm a nurse at Albuquerque general hospital and I'm calling about your daughter? Gabriella?" _

Carlos nearly dropped the phone, his eyes bulged and the milk he was drinking was now spattered on the kitchen counter and most of it on Maddie. "What about my daughter?" there was an urgency in his tone.

"_She—she was stabbed, and she's lost an incredible amount of blood…"_ Kelsi's voice was meek like a mouse. Carlos couldn't believe his ears, no it couldn't be…then again, she only said that Gabriella was stabbed, she didn't say by whom. Gripping the phone tightly, he muttered a thanks and said that he was on his way, then hung up the phone.

"Okay, so that was the hospital," Carlos said, Santina stiffened, her breath hitching in her throat. "They said that Gabriella was stabbed and losing a lot of blood…"

"See!" Maddie said, "that was because of Santina…and me…she manipulated me into thinking that I could have Troy to myself again if I split them up…but I was wrong and I'm sorry, and I want to do right…the right thing." Tears pricked her eyes, her lips trembled.

Santina smirked, her eyes a light with a dark glow. She stepped into the kitchen, clapping slowly. "Loved the theatrics," her voice was deep and unwelcoming, "very good Maddie, but can I just say that it's too late for anything to be done about Gabriella…sorry uncle Carlos, but it had to be done, she was a throwback…and my papi always said 'never let a throwback over shadow you'" her smile was tight and thin.

"No one was supposed to get hurt Santa!" Maddie yelled, tightening her fists into tight little balls. "You told me no one was going to get hurt!"

"You are so trusting," her voice was so calm and threatening at the same time. "I told you not to trust what I said, I warned you…you didn't heed the warning."

"You said—"

"Will you stop repeating yourself, I had to do it, she was a throwback."

"She was your cousin!" Carlos yelled, "it doesn't matter if she can't or not—"

"Oh shut up!" Santina yelled, her eyes blazing. "it's not like you loved her that much—always working, paying more attention to your work than what Lucas was doing to her!"

Carlos' throat tightened, looking at Santina wearing her sadistic smile and her cat-like eyes narrowed into slits. What did she mean by that?

"What do you—"

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm expecting company.."

"Company?" Jason said, his arms crossed over his chest, "what company?"

"You didn't call the police?" she asked, her eyebrows raising, "Wow, brave of you guys to let a soon-to-be killer on the loose…" she chuckled, turned and left the kitchen, but not before Maddie tackled her to the tiled floor.

"You were talking to him, he didn't call the police, I did!" she dug her nails into Santina's wrists. She was struggling to keep her still, but she held her. Gisele and Jason and Carlos went to break them apart, but Maddie stopped them, "I'll stay here till the police arrive, you guys go to the hospital! NOW!"

They stood there for a moment, but Gisele grabbed both their elbows and pulled them to her car, and it was 3 seconds later that they zoomed off to the hospital and then it was two minutes later that the police arrived at the Montez residence.

"it had to be done!" Santina yelled as the police dragged her out, "I had to do it! She was a throwback…there's no other way to get rid of a throwback!"

Maddie hugged her arms around herself, "Yeah, but you destroyed to people who loved each other in the process of your actions.." she said, shoving her in the squad car.

"Yeah yeah…" muttered Santina,

"_yes!"_ Maddie corrected, putting much acid on it as possible, Santina looked at her shocked—she used her own lessons against her, Maddie smiled tightly and slammed the door. She waved the squad car off, knowing Santina is 17 but is old enough to be tried as an adult.

When the squad car was out of her sight she looked at her watch and started off to the hospital. There was another person to see and an apology to say.

**REVIEW! There you go! And I am glad that you all liked the promo and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it. **

**REVIEW!**

**Right Yeah Yeah? Jenna? Charlii?**


	27. Chapter 25

_"yes!" Maddie corrected, putting much acid on it as possible, Santina looked at her shocked—she used her own lessons against her, Maddie smiled tightly and slammed the door. She waved the squad car off, knowing Santina is 17 but is old enough to be tried as an adult._

_When the squad car was out of her sight she looked at her watch and started off to the hospital. There was another person to see and an apology to say._

**You're Deaf; I'm Mute**

**Chapter 25**

On bus, five miles on foot and then politely hijacking a persons skateboard but leaving a note, saying that she'd return it later, but it was urgent that she borrow it. Maddison skidded to a quick stop as the hospital came into her line of sight, "Troy…I hope I'm forgiven now.." she whispered as she walked into the hospital, her heart pounding behind her ribs and her breath heavy.

"Excuse me!" Maddie called, grabbing a doctor by the elbow; turning him to her. "I'm looking for a patient…a girl who was brought in with a knife wound…" the doctor looked at her confusedly, "COME ON! It can't be this hard to remember a patient that was brought in!"

"Miss," the doctor said, peeling her hand off his elbow, "it can be hard to remember a patient that I have not seen brought in…maybe a different hospital—"

"No, she was taken to this one, why? Because this is the only damn hospital in Albuquerque!"—she grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall, then she cornered him—"no where is she! Her name is Gabriella Montez!"

His voice was a little shaken, but he did not lose his composure. "Ma'am I assure you that no patient by that name was brought in—oof.." he was cut off by Maddie growling and pulling his face towards her own. Not realizing how close they actually were. For once, he actually looked like he was scared shitless.

"Now, tell me…where is she.." her voice was low and menacing, her eyes protruding into the silver ones that she looked into. He gulped down the fear that lumped in his throat.

"I—I—I don't know…" he said, raising his shaking hands to her that were holding his collar tight. Maddie growled again,

"Honestly, you're useless!" and with a rush of adrenaline, she pulled his face to her, crushing his lips with hers, he jerked back and a second later she shoved him off of her, "I'll find her room myself!"

Leaving the flustered doctor behind, she rushed down the white tiled hallway and checking each room to see if that was where Gabriella was. She grew more anxious as she saw that no room that she looked in to.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Troy sat in the bare hospital room, Gabriella was still being looked at and her dad—whom Troy still didn't trust at all—sat across from him. He scowled deeply at the older Montez male, his stare was vacant as he looked at the bed that the two males knew that Gabriella would be laying on.

Troy stood up, moving to the big picture window that was on the south wall. Carlos Montez noticed the movement and lifted his eyes to watch him carefully. He knew what he must be thinking about him, he sighed heavily, standing up and walking over to where Troy now stood. He tapped him on the shoulder—he turned slowly, a blank stare on his face, but in his eyes was the worlds most threatening message. If looks could kill, Carlos Montez would be dead right now.

"Look," Carlos breathed out, "I know what you must think of me, but I'm honestly not as bad as you must obviously think I am…it's just when Gabriella's mom passed I—well, I….lost my way." Troy stared at him, keeping his pokerface.

"you must be thinking something about me, so please….i'd feel better if you just get off your chest right now…please…" Troy sighed, looking from Carlos—the man with the sorry excuse to be a father and an even more sorry look on his face.

He signed, _"you let Lucas do those things to Gabriella…he hurt her…hit her…he could've killed her…that's why she stayed with me…she was safe…." _Funny how you don't say things that you want to say, you say completely different things. Carlos just stared, awestruck and in shock.

"I didn't know…everytime I called, Lucas answered..he said everything was f—fine.." his voice trailed off, Troy took this moment to sign something else.

"_he was a liar too…it…isn't your fault."_ He patted the man's shoulders, walking to the door as Kelsi came running in, her hair all disheveled and a flustered look on her face and behind her was Maddison, a sad look in her eyes. Troy went to Kelsi, looking intently into her eyes and also giving Maddie a look; it also was a kind of eye-hug. One look and Maddie felt his arms around her, but she knew she was standing across from him as Kelsi told him what she had just found out earlier.

**!flashback!**

_Maddison ran down the corridor, getting more flustered by the second as she saw no room where Gabriella was. "Come on come on…" she breathed, "damn it!" she yelled it out of frustration, but also when she collided with another body, she rubbed her forehead and stood up slowly. _

"_Oh my g*d, I'm so sorry," said a voice, thick with tears and—when Maddie looked up—the persons eyes were bright with them, the tears overflowed and stained their cheeks. _

"_It's okay," Maddie said, "I was just—ah—looking for someone…"_

"_Who?" the nurse asked, _

"_Um, her name is Gabriella Montez…" that's when she saw it, the look of despair and sadness deepening in her face and eyes. _

"_Gabriella…Montez?" she asked, Maddie nodded, "are you a family member? A friend?"_

"_Um…a person that needs to apologize for something that I've done…"_

_She sighed, Maddie felt her stomach churn—something happened, something bad. "What happened?" she asked, the nurse looked at her, shoulders sagged and her chest inverted. _

"_The…she…"_

"_What?" she asked, gripping the side wall railing for support. Something happened…something bad…that feeling kept churning horribly in her stomach. _

_The nurse sucked in a breath, "I'm so sorry, but—"_

"_No…"_

_She nodded, "I'm sorry, but it wasn't a success…Miss Montez died…the stab wound was too deep and …she was just…her body had lost too much blood, it was too weak to recuperate. I'm sorry, I was on my way to tell her father…"_

"_I'll go with you." Maddie said, her heart wrenching, she suddenly felt the need to vomit. The nurse nodded sadly, turning around Maddie and walking to the room that Maddie now knew that Troy was waiting for the girl that he loved…the girl that wouldn't be in there breathing. And it was cause of her. _

**!End flashback!**

"What is it?" Carlos asked, seeing Kelsi's flustered expression, hardened by sadness. "What is it? Is it Gabriella? Is she all r—"

"I'm sorry…" she said, and that was all she had to say, Troy felt all the anger, sadness, hate—every negative emotion imaginable—swell up inside him, he walked briskly out of the room, Maddison couldn't help but follow.

"Troy…Troy…TROY!" she yelled grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into her, wrapping her small arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry…but she isn't coming back…I'm sorry I caused all this trouble…" Troy pulled back, looking into her eyes, there was something in them. He brought up his hadns to sign, but Maddie gently put a hand on his knuckles,

"Please, just go back into that room and be with Carlos….he needs someone who was—is—close with Gabriella, he needs you Troy…please just go back." Troy stared at her in confusion, she was going to do something,

"I'll tell your mom and uncle Jason…go. Now." Slowly Troy turned back and went into the room, Maddison sighed, tears trickling down her cheeks. Yeah, she'd tell Gisele and Jason, she'd text them because she's not going to stop at the house, she's going straight to the police station, she needs to pay Santina a visit. She left the hospital, sighing, pulling out her phone.

Typing the text to Jason's phone, "sorry, uncle Jase…but this has got to be done…someone needs to right the wrong…"

She clicked send, took out the sim card of her phone, throwing them both away in the nearest trashcan. She shook her shoulders, breathed in a determined breath and began walking to the police station. It wasn't that far of a walk, but first she needed something. Something that could send a message…something that could stop Santina from ever hurting anyone else.

And she knew just where to get such a thing. She made a detour, going to the gun shop that was in the middle of town—and only a mile from the station.

When she got there, it was nearly closing time, the owner was just closing shop. She marched in, the bell above the door announcing her entrance. The owner looked at her, sniggered lightly and went back to finishing closing shop. She walked up to the counter, cleared her throat and grabbed the money that was in her pocket.

"I need a gun.." she said, the man—bulky and heavily built—snorted

"Yeah right little missy," he said, "why don't you go on home and play with your dollies.."

Maddison gave a sickening sweet smile, before she grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him over the counter. She wasn't going to kiss him, no way was he cute enough for her taste.

"You are going to give me a gun…a .44 magnum to be exact." The man stared at her, then smiled

"You know your guns…I'm impressed, let go of me…" she slowly let go of him, he stood straight up, walking around the end of the counter. "You want a .44 magnum?" he asked, Maddie nodded, her eyes shifting to the security camera that hung in the upper left corner of the ceiling.

"Well, I got one for ya, just I can't give it to ya…" Maddie grimaced, balling up her fist, if looks could kill, he'd be dead…

"Listen you fat ass bastard, you give me the fucking gun right now or I swear you'll wake up in a hospital bed with a cast over your penis and robotic legs and arms cause I'll have ripped them off and burned them!" she said with no hesitation, the man gulped and shook like a chihuahua.

"Yeah sure, f—f—follow m—me…" she smirked, following him to the rack of hand guns. He held one out to her and she grabbed it from his palm.

Maddie wasn't stupid, she knew how to shoot a gun, and she wasn't really afraid to—her father used to take her hunting when she was younger, he taught her to shoot. The bulky gun shop owner gulped once again staring at her.

"You know, you need to pay for that…it's one hundred fifty three bucks…"

"I don't have that kind of money," she said,

"Well, I'm going to have to take that gun back—"

"I have a better idea," she said, pointing the gun at his groin and pulling the trigger. He went down very quickly, "I'll shoot you and take the gun, cause I have an errand to run"

He stared at her through blurred vision, holding tight on his crotch. He opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was a small water fall of blood. Maddison couldn't help but smile evilly, "I'm sorry for this…I really am." And without a look back, she left the gun shop and was on her way to the police station.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey can I get my one phone call…." Santina said, leaning up against the bars of her cell.

"are you just a pretty face? Or are you really that stupid?" asked the deputy, biting into his juicy red apple, Santina gasped, her eyes bulging from her skull.

"That's just rude, really rude!"

"and I totally don't give a shit…" said the deputy, imitating the high pitched squealing tone of Santina. Just then the phone rang. Santina huffed and sat down on the bed, looking at the brick wall. The deputy answered the phone, his full of apple bits.

"Hello?" he asked, spitting a few apple bits on to the mouth piece.

"_Hello, my name is Maddison Cross, I'm the one that called you about Santina—"_

"Ah, yes, we never go a chance to thank you for the call…" there was a smile in his voice.

"_can I speak to Santina please?"_

"On the phone?"

"_No, in person…"_

"how can you—"

Just then Maddie stepped in the front door of the station, the gun hidden in the inverted jacket pocket. That is, until she pulled out the gun and pointed straight at the deputy's nose. He did cross eyes, "N—no—now, why don't you put that thing away, and ju—just"—_Bang!_ The gun went off and the deputy's body fell to the ground; his head hitting the desk. Maddison's lips trembled, but her eyes were filled with bloodlust for the kill. She couldn't but feel the sense of enjoyment as she pulled the trigger.

"Hey you okay out there bucko?" it was Santina's voice, Maddie smirked evilly. Skulking about the police station, and hiding in the shadow of a tall indoor plant. Watching Santina squirm about her little cell; a frightened expression on her plastic face.

Maddison's smirk turned to a poker face as she hid the gun behind her back and she crawled out of her hiding place. "Santa.." she said, Santina turned to her, her frightened expression turned to a stony mask.

"Traitor.." she hissed; Maddie let her poker face fall into a small smirk.

"Why be like that, I had to stop you before you hurt anyone else.."

"I wasn't goint to hurt anyone else, that wasn't the plan—have you forgotten…."

"No, I haven't. I haven't forgotten, but the point is that you said you wouldn't hurt anybody!"

"Oh please, stabbing Gabriella didn't hu—"

"She's dead you bitch!" She brought the gun to Santina's chest. Her voice shook, "Gabriella is dead! She lost a lot of blood..it's your fault!"

"Huh, I guess beggars can't be choosers" Santina said simply, examining her nails. Maddison couldn't believe it.

"'beggars can't be choosers'?" she repeated back to her, "that's all you have to say?" Santina nodded, jutting her lower lip out and sticking her chin the air as she turned military style on her heel.

"Then I guess your fate is sealed…" before Santina could turn around and question her, Maddison fired the gun, the bullet seemed to go slowly and time seemed to freeze as it broke contact with Santina's back. Right in the middle, Santina doubled over in pain, the bullet stabbing her and throwing her up against the wall, sliding her to the floor.

Without so much as an 'I'm sorry', Maddie pulled the gun back, staring at the gruesome scene. She had shot a gun…three times…killed three people, two were innocent, but Santina was not and now her….she was not innocent; she was a murderer.

With tears catapulting out of her eyes, she went to the front office of the police station, she grabbed the phone from the deputy's hand, hung up from her call and dialed the number that she would call this one last time. It rang three times before going back to the answering machine…

"I'm…sorry….uncle Jason, I'm so sorry….I love you." She hung up, and dialed another number.

"Mrs. Bolton….Troy….I'm sorry…and, I'm sorry for what happened to Gabriella. But while one wrong, the right must be done…sometimes…i—in the wrong…way…but, they just must be done…I'm glad that you guys were there for me…." And with that she put the phone on the cradle, but it slid off and hit the desk—so the answering machine was still recording everything that happened.

Taking out the gun, she pointed it at her stomach, just below the ribs, across from the lungs. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. She hit the hard wood floor, blood spilling out from her and she was gasping. Tears running down her face, "I'm…so—sor—sorry…Troy…I…I love you…" then everything slowly went black, and her body went cold, and white surrounded her, warm and forgiving. She heard many angelic voices sing. And one voice in particular,

She listened to it and held onto it for all she was worth, now, she was home. She was where she belonged.

"_Daughter, you are forgiven, join me in the choir where your brothers and sisters await you as well." _Joyful tears pricked the corners of her eyes, she walked through the beautiful golden gates, white wings gracing her shoulders. She was wearing a white gown.

She was walking to the choir of angels when she stopped, seeing someone who looked very familiar, "Gabriella?" she said, turning at 90 degrees.

The person turned, when the person turned and opened her mouth to speak and actuall words came out. "Maddie…" and to Maddison's surprise, Gabriella smiled and engulfed her in a hug. "I forgive you…" she whispered.

When they pulled back, Maddison was speechless, "you…you…you talked..your…voice…" Gabriella giggled and nodded,

"I guess God really does work miracles." She said, "now, come on, let's go…we're late for choir practice."

**There it is, the final chapter of You're Deaf; I'm Mute, I hope you liked it. sorry it took a little long, but here it is. And I am sorry if it didn't turn out the way you thought it would or the way you hoped, anyway, if you are happy that Gabriella can talk, then REVIEW!**

**Actually REVIEW regardless of if you're happy or not she can speak. **

**REVIEW!**


	28. Alternate Ending

**A/N: okay, I know that I said that You're Deaf; I'm Mute was over, but I've been getting complaints. (cough cough) Yeah Yeah, Jenna, and Charlii….so I decided to make an alternate ending. Showing what would've happened if Gabriella didn't die. Well, hope you enjoy it!**

**OH! And for anyone who saw the premiere of Harry Potter deathly hallows part 2 I applaud you and yell this to the sky, "it was fucking awesome!" and to the very mean people who didn't, "you should see it…now. Now! Now! NOW!"**

**Well, anyway…enjoy this….yupp…**

**REVIEW!**

Maddison ran into the hospital with a determination, looking right and left for the room where Gabriella was. She was getting frustrated when she saw a doctor, "Excuse me!" she called, the doctor stopped in his tracks and turned, Maddison had to admit that he was cute. Light brown locks and caramel eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, "can I help you?"

"Um, I am looking for Gabriella Montez' room please?" she said, not being able to look away from his eyes. They were hypnotizing. He cleared his throat,

"Yes, well, are you a family member?" she shook her head, "friend?"

"ha, um, not really…" she fiddled with her fingers, "But I really need to see her..i have to—"

"Look I'm sorry, but I simply can't tell you unless you are—"

"Yeah I get that, but can't you bend the rules for just this one time…?" she said, stepping closer to him, "I really need to talk to her.." The doctor—Derek; when she looked at his name tag—sighed, folding his arms and rocking on his heels. Maddison couldn't help but find that attractive.

"Look, I'm sorry, but—" suddenly, on impulse, she stepped forward, grabbing him by his shirt collar and pulling his face to hers; a mere millimeter separating them.

"Look you licensed killer of children, tell me where Gabriella Montez' room is right now!" He gulped. His face turning white. Maddison couldn't help but smirk at his determination not tell her, wow, he really obeyed the rules. "Fine you wont tell me? Guess I have to force it from you…"

She stared intently in his eyes, he gulped once again, then her eyes traveled to his lips. Then she did the most unexpected behavior of herself. She kissed him.

He jumped, startled, but then he loosened and wrapped his arms on her hips, but she pulled away from him before his hands could play a little game of grab ass. "Now," she said, breathlessly with a smirk of accomplishment on her face. "Where's her room…." Derek gave a light groan, she smirked wider now that she knew she found someone she could wrap around her finger very easily.

He cleared his throat, and she let go of his shirt. "Um…tis vay..I mean, um, this way.." she laughed inwardly at his slurred words. She effected him that much with that kiss? She bit her lip to keep from laughing as the good doctor lead her to Gabriella's room. She was almost there when she bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said a pitched voice looking down Maddison, who gripped her head.

"It's okay," she said, "I am klutz, so it happens a lot actually…I'm used to it.." she dusted herself off, looked up at the familiar eyes. "Kelsi?"

"Do I know you?" she asked, wracking her brain for any memory of this girl.

"Yeah, I'm Maddison…you probably only know me as a 14 year old twat.." Maddison laughed Kelsi joined

"Oh Maddie," she said, "You have grown so much!" she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, squeezing tighter, when she pulled back, she saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Maddie looked at her, "what is it?"

"I just—I've made a mistake and i…I just need to apologize to someone….she's a patient here…Gabriella Montez…" she was fiddling with her fingers. Looking up at Kelsi through her lashes; Kelsi wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders.

"Hey, I've made mistakes too in my life, it's okay…" Maddison sniffled

"Yeah, but…this was a huge mistake…"

"It's okay, anyway, as for Gabriella Montez, she just got out of surgery…" Kelsi said, so calmly. Maddison bit her lip.

"And?" she was almost too afraid to ask, Kelsi took a deep breath.

"Everything went great, she's just asleep from the anesthetic and should wake up tomorrow morning, I just need to tell Troy something that I found out a while ago…something that the doctor that handled his accident had overlooked."

"What is it?" Maddison asked, walking into a room, she noticed Troy from the corner of her eye so she knew she was in the right room; on the other side of the room she noticed an elderly man, Carlos Montez, she gave him a sympathetic look. He's certainly been through a lot tonight.

Hearing what they were saying, Troy moved slightly, but not letting go of Gabriella's hand—she was just wheeled in before Kelsi and Maddison entered the room. Kelsi cleared her throat, "Well, I was searching file after file…and Troy, I found a way ..for you to get your voice back." Maddison couldn't stop the smile that graced her face hugely.

Troy turned fully to face her, he signed, _"What?"_

"Yeah, I found a way to get your voice back…I have to talk to you mom…but—"

"What is it? surgery?" Maddison asked,

"Well, yeah…it is; of course, it's experimental surgery, Troy would be the first to do it if he chose to go through with it. she looked at Troy expectantly.

"_Wow, this is a lot to think through,"_ Kelsi nodded,

"Just think it over Troy, I know you miss your voice…it wasn't your fault for losing your voice." She patted his shoulder and went to Carlos Montez, his forehead creased in worry.

"Don't worry Mr. Montez, Gabriella will be fine, she just needs to sleep everything off." She smiled gently at him, he smiled back and cleared his throat.

"I just want her to be okay, I lost her mom…her brother…I just don't want to lose her…"

"You wont…she's fine..she just needs rest." Carlos nodded, agreeing with what she was saying.

"That's what my wife's doctor said, and look where that got her—"

"She'll be fi—"

"She's moving." Maddison said, noticing Gabriella's finger twitching and her lip slightly curving up in a smile. Troy leaned over her, her eyes lined up with his own as he gently squeezed her hand. "Come on…Gabriella…" she prayed, "I need to tell you something…"

"Guys' come on, let her rest…she'll still be here in the morning…" Troy looked at her, his blue orbs begging for her to let him stay. Kelsi sighed, "Troy I can't let you stay, not unless her dad says its fine…"

"It is.." Carlos said suddenly, "I have work in the morning anyway—" he paused and addressed Troy "—you can tell me what happened right boy?" although he never seemed to remember his name…correctly. Troy smiled, nodding and not leaving Gabriella's side.

_Come on Brie, you are here…I know you are..Brie..please,_ his mind begged, He bent over her bed and kissed her softly on her lips. They tasted like he remembered, and her scent hadn't changed.

_I love you Brie._

(next morning~~GPOV)

Ah, this is comfortable…the blanket is warm. I wiggled my nose, and for some reason, I smelled Troy's cologne, 'Cowboy's Romance'—I bought for him. My lips curled, and my eyes fluttered open. I was met with peach coloured walls and pretty pictures of flowers hanging on it…this looked like a shrinks office. Why was I here? I moved my head, I saw a recognizable lump lounging lazily in the chair. Troy.

I smirked, he looked…angelic when he slept. I looked down with my eyes, his fingers attached to my palm lightly. I wiggled my fingers—tickling his palm—and he jerked it back, thus falling out of the chair. I giggled lightly, squeezing my eyes shut and pretending that I was still asleep. I had to fight to keep the grin off my face when I felt Troy move some hair out of my face, did I ever mention that I love this guy?

But, my composure slipped, and I giggled. I felt Troy's eyes bore into my face, I slowly turned and opened my own brown eyes. He smiled at me, kissed my palm. I smiled back at him, lifting my hand to run it through his hair. Soft and feathery.

He pulled his hand back, and went to the whiteboard that hung on the wall at the foot of the bed, writing, 'You're gonna be fine' on it, I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding.

"_What about Santina?" _I signed, Troy signed back—I think he's afraid of taking his off of me…

"_Maddie called the cops…"_

"_Maddie?" _I signed, why would Maddie help me? She hates me…at least, I thought she did…

"_Yeah, people change Brie."_ I smiled, nodding, and agreeing with him, if Maddie had changed then I believe that she has. It was quiet for a minute, I looked around the room, observing my surroundings, was the atmosphere supposed to be calming? I have to say that the hospitals attempt to keep a calming atmosphere is rather horrid.

Troy took my hand, squeezing my fingers, I smiled—for what seemed like the hundredth time in just this morning. I signed, "_I'm hungry…" _Troy laughed, kissing my forehead, and going to see if he can find me something to eat. Hope so, I'm starving….

(hour and half later)

I feel like gagging, I really do. I will never ever eat hospital food as long as I live…My hands wrapped around my stomach, my eyes bulging out from their sockets. I really feel like I'm going to puke…

I hear deep laugh, my eyes move and see Troy laughing like a buffoon in the corner. Can't help but laugh huh? I would love to see him in this predicament…ha! I'd be the one who'll be laughing then!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

(with Kelsi)

Kelsi was currently looking at the screen of a computer, when she had told Troy that she had found a way to get his voice back, he was interested, but when she said that the surgery was experimental he became skeptical, and she is now trying to find out more. But it's taking for freaking ever! Huffing out a frustrated breath, she didn't turn from the computer when a doctor came up to her..

"Hey Kels.."

"Hey Derek.." she said, sliding her eyes to glance at her colleague. "What's up with you?" he cleared his throat,

"Um, nothing I was just uh, looking for a girl.."

"Derek, you say that every time we chat," Kelsi said,

"No, I mean, really a girl…she came in here…looking for the Montez patient—"

"Maddison," she said, turning away from the screen, Derek nodded. "Yeah, she was here…she went home to rest and take a shower."

Derek's face fell, Kelsi couldn't help but wonder, "Why do you ask?"

"What? Oh nothing…like I said, what are you doing?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly, Kelsi lifted her brows and turning to the computer screen again.

"I'm just doing research for a friend of mine…he's been a patient here…Troy Bolton.."

"Oh, the mute one?" Derek asked, leaning forward to see the computer screen. "Ah, the voice-x surgery, you know that's only experiment right?"

"Yeah, I know, it's just that, I also know Troy misses being able to talk…and I know his mom would love to have him use his words…again. And his dad, might come back." Derek looked at her, with raised brows, Kelsi just shook her head and let go to the back of her mind, she was a good friend of the Bolton's.

Derek cleared his throat and looked intently at the small nurse in front of him, "well, the voice-x surgery is costly but there are ….i guess you could call them 'scholarships' or something, because there are ways so it isn't as costly." Kelsi just stared,

"and you know this much about it because….?"

"Because I'm the doctor assigned to give the surgery in the first place, I was told about it."

"Really?" Derek nodded

"So you can help Troy?" she was getting excited, Derek nodded, "great let's go!"

"Kels, I need parental consent first!" but she was already down the corridor, towards Gabriella's room where she'd know Troy would be.

(A month later)

Giselle, Gabriella, Maddison and Jason all were sitting in the waiting room of the Operating Room. So far, everyone was calm, save for Gabriella was bouncing in her seat and fiddling her fingers together. A lot of what if's were going through her head.

_What if the surgery goes wrong? What if he doesn't talk for good? What if…._she felt some one shake her shoulder, she looked to see Giselle smiling at her, she signed,_ "It'll be fine Gabriella, he'll be fine" _she nodded shakily, staring at the plain white doors with blank eyes. Her knees shaking like they were going to fall off from the rest of her body.

More 'what if's' clouded her mind…

_What if he does talk? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he sees me as a throwback and he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if…_the door opened and the doctor walked out, looking exhausted, everyone stood up but none got to him faster than Gabriella did—nearly knocking him off balance and staring at him with big doe-like eyes.

He stared at her, then smiled. Gabriella smiled in return…knowing that he was telling that everything went well. Giselle went up to him, "Well…"

"It went successful, he just is being taken to a room so he can rest…he's still under anesthetic."

"Can we see him?" she asked, tears of joy threatening to fall down her face. He nodded, she let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't known she was holding.

"But," the doctor said, "only one at a time…I recommend family first" Giselle nodded and followed the good doctor to her son's room.

"I'll leave you two alone…" he said, when they got to his room. She nodded her thanks and went to sit at his side,

"Troy…" she breathed, "I know you can hear me, and I know the surgery went successful—" tears began falling silently "—and you deserve this rest…so sleep, I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." She kissed his forehead.

(next morning)

His eyes fluttered, and his lips quirked. "m…m..mm…." he rolled his head from side to side as if waking from a dream, not a nightmare, just a dream that is full of luxurious pleasantries. "M…m..mmm..mmmoo…mmm..mm" his eyes fluttered a little more, letting the warm light hit them gently; he squinted, looking around at where he was…

A hospital? He wracked his mind for any reason why he might be here, then it hit him when he saw his mom sitting at his left side. He moved his hand out from under the blankets and grabbed her hand, he smirked when she jumped and her eyelashes fluttered open quickly.

"Troy?" she said, looking at him with eyes that were holding a million questions. "Can you—"

Troy couldn't help but let his smirk grow into a million wat smile, "Mom?" he asked, trying his voice—it was a little shaky, but understandable. Giselle clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh G*d" she said, wrapping her arms around her son's neck and crying into his shoulder, "Oh G*d, my boy….my boy…..I love you" Troy wrapped his arms around her, he let his own tears roll down his face as well.

"Mom….I love you to….."

**There you go! The alternate ending! Use your imagination to what happens after that. The imagination is such a powerful thing sometimes! Hahaha anyway, there's the alternate ending! And to everyone who reviewed the official ending of this story; HAVE A COOKIE! And to the very mean people who didn't: Why the hell not?**


End file.
